Can't Have You
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Jade was born into a rich family, so that should make her a little priss, right? Wrong. She hated the friends she had, hated the school she went to, and hated the boyfriend her parents had set her up with. She wanted to be a great director. Beck was a boy who enjoyed life, went to a school called Hollywood Arts, had great friends. How would life be when they've met each other? Bade
1. CH1, The Wedding

**Title:** Can't Have You  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M for future chapters  
**Description:** Jade was born into a rich family, so that should make her a little priss, right? Wrong. She hated the friends she had, hated the school she went to, and hated the boyfriend her parents had set her up with. She wanted to be a great director. Beck was a boy who enjoyed life, went to a school called Hollywood Arts, had great friends. How would life be when they've met each other?  
**Pairings:**Beck/Jade. Other pairings will be figured out later.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious.

**A/N:**I've put up pictures of Jade & Cat's dresses on my profile, if you wanna check them out. I tried my hardest to describe them in here xD

* * *

_**Chapter One; The Wedding**_

It was a Wedding, and everyone should be happy right?

Pft.. Apparently not.

Her dress fit comfortably on her, and looked amazing on her. But she felt uncomfortable. Her hand was holding a glass, the beverage inside.. Well she really wasn't sure what it was. But it was good, and it helped her get away from the crowd of people.

She ran her tounge over her bottom lip, raising a pierced eyebrow as she looked around her. Everyone was dressed so fancy, cheers and yells were going around and they talked to the happily married bride and groom. She looked over the bride in her white dress, her cheeks flushed pink at something her husband said and she gave a small laugh.

Her name was Gabriella, she was one of her mother's best friends. Which was why Jade was in a place like this, dressed in a dress like this, and acting as if she was enjoying herself. She placed her free hand on her waist, drumming her fingernails against her side as she scanned the crowd for more familiar faces.

Her parents, Jack and Suzan were talking to Gabriella's husband. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it had to be something stupid. She rolled her eyes, turning to set her glass on the table behind her.

She could hear her best friend somewhere lost in the crowd. It wasn't hard to hear her, giggling like some mental patient as she made her way over to where Jade stood. Her best friend looked almost like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, except her hair was a bright red color that reminded almost everyone of red velvet cupcakes. It just made Jade's eyes hurt.

The red head was trying her best to hold her dress up as she walked over to Jade. It was a beautiful gown that Cat's mother had picked out for her, it complimented her body and made her red hair stick out more then usual. It was a creamish color, very tight around her chest and waist and flowed out around her legs. Much different from Jade's.

Her mother had pulled out so many dresses, ranging from yellows (yuck) to light blue's. Finally after so many dresses and Jade's snarky comments on each dress. Suzan had finally let Jade pick out a dress. It wasn't the greatest dress, and Jade now regretted picking it out. But it wasn't like she wanted to go to this stupid wedding anyway.

So she put on the purple dress. It was nice, short in the front and long in the back. She had already caught a few guys taking advantage of the perfect view of clevage the dress gave. And whenever she went to slid a leg over her knee she could watch some men turn their heads to look at how much of her legs this dress showed off. Her mother hadn't been happy when it seemed like most of the men's attention was on her clevage and legs. But Jade just smirked and gave a remark along the lines of 'Atleast Gabriella's husband doesn't have to worry about any men taking a peek at his new wife.'

"Hehe, hey Jade." Cat giggled as she stepped up besides her best friend, sliding an arm through Jade's and leaning on her a little. Jade rolled her eyes, her friend could be rather annoying at times, but she was really glad Cat's mother actually let her come. Though it did take a lot of pestering and begging from Cat to come and keep Jade company.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked with another giggle.

"Not really." Jade replied

Her mother was motioning for her to come to where her and Gabriella stood. She really, REALLY did not want to go over and hear them fuss over wedding stuff. Wasn't it torture enough just to have to sit down and listen to them give their sappy vows?

"C'mon Cat." she tugged on the girls arm as she walked over to where her parents were.

She had to avoid Cat running into people as she practically had to drag the girl through the crowd, because she kept getting distracted. Either complimenting a woman on her dress or pointing out something. Really, she might as well have a leash because Cat got as distracted as trying to take a dog for a walk.

"Oh Jade! I'm so glad you could make it!" Gabriella wore the biggest, and fakest smile on her face.

Gabriella never talked to Jade whenever she was visiting the West house. They usually just avoided each other. And now here she was, smiling and pulling Jade into a hug as if they had known each other forever. Pulling away, she looked over Jade's dress and then looked to Cat.

"And this is?" she questioned nodding her head to Cat.

"Ah, Gabriella this is Cat Valentine. Jade just pested me so much to bring her with us." Suzan said looking at Cat as well.

Her mother disliked the friendship with Jade and Cat, which made Jade tolerate Cat just a bit more that she could get on her parents nerves without even doing much. Cat giggled, waving to Gabriella and Suzan.

"Wheres Derek?" Gabriella asked Jade.

She wanted to groan. Could she go anywhere without people asking about the gross boyfriend her parents set her up with. She wasn't even sure where he was, probably examining himself in the bathroom mirror. Maybe off saving puppies from getting hit by honestly could care less where he was.

"Yes Jade, where is Derek?" her mother raised her eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, running fingers through her dark hair. Taking notice to the strands of green and blue in her hair, she saw Gabriella crinkle her nose. She smirked, Gabriella didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that Jade was probably more eye catching here then she was.

"I'll go look for him." She muttered.

* * *

"I look so awesome!"

Beck sighed, how could anyone possibly use the bathroom when they had this blonde haired idiot staring at himself in the mirror. He turned the sink on, trying not to look at the guy who was busy flexing at himself in the mirror. He just wanted to wash his hands, and get out of here before this guy started making out with his reflection.

"Whao, dude!" the blonde turned to look at Beck.

Beck raised an eyebrow, looking to him as he dryed his hands off.

"I love your hair man!" the blonde grinned, reaching up to try and touch Beck's hair.

Beck backed away from him before he could, and gave a small smile.

"Thanks." he said before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. Seriously, how could someone be like.. That obsessed with themselves? He was sure the boy had been standing in there doing that before Beck had walked in. Who knows, maybe he had even done it through the entire wedding. It could have happened..

He adjusted his tie, searching around for where Andre could be. He was pushng through people, getting stopped once in awhile by girls who would throw flirts with way. He'd smile, act polite, but he really wasn't interested. Half these girls seemed like they were rolling in dough, and if they knew where he lived.. How he lived. Well, the flirting would have stopped there.

He honestly didn't know most of these people. The only people he knew, was Andre, who he had drug with him to this so that he wouldn't be the odd man here. The other person he knew here, was the new husband. He had been a member of his dad's band.. Before Beck's dad passed on. So now he was like his second dad. He had taught him almost everything. How to play the drums, had got him his interview into Hollywood Arts. It was the least he could do for this man then to be there for his wedding.

"Hey Beck!" Andre grinned when he spotted him

He was sitting at a table with three girls. Two were blonde, and had sat up and started brushing back their hair and throwing flirty faces once they had seen Beck. The third girl was a brunette, and was busy holding hands with Andre, her free hand stroking the hand that held hers. She smiled when she saw Beck, before looking back to Andre. Beck chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Damn did his friend move fast.

"Ladies, this here is my best friend Beck." Andre introduced.

The girls giggled, waving and greeting Beck. He sat down at the table across from them, not wanting to risk sitting next to them and getting jumped. The two blondes were twins, Magret and Mary. And the girl who Andre was currently sucking faces with was Ashley.

A clang was heard, and all eyes turned to a man who was the grooms father. He grinned, greeting everyone and congradulating Gabriella and Steve for their marriage. Cheers and clapping went off. The father chuckled, shushing everyone down.

"Now, I know we all didn't gather around here just to stand around and get fat off this delicious cake made by my lovely wife, Jenny." he pointed his hand to a dark haired woman who sat at the table with Gabriella and Steve. She flushed, reaching her hand out to take her husbands.

"So, why don't we get up on our feets and boogie?" he said before nodding towards the DJ.

The song was one that had been recorded by Steve and Beck's father. Beck grinned, listening to his dad's voice sprew out amazing lyrics. People gathered up in the empty space in the building, bodies dancing together as they bounced around to the rock song. He saw Steve get up and look over to Beck with a grin, in which Beck returned.

Steve made his way over to where Beck sat, sitting himself down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your new wife?" Beck called over to him through the loud music.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

"Gabriella isn't one for rock music. Her only flaw." Steve joked

Beck gasped, reaching his hand up to his heart faking hurt. Steve chuckled, reaching over to pat Beck's shoulder.

"So what about you man? See any cute girls you wanna dance with?" Steve raised an eyebrow at Beck.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not yet man, think you've taken the only good looking one in the place." Beck replied

Steve let out a loud laugh, standing up.

"You'll find yours Beck. You got your fathers great looks, don't let them go to waste." he said, ruffling up Beck's hair before walking over to another table where he talked to an older man and woman.

Beck sighed, looking back to the people dancing. He hoped Steve was right, about Beck finding his. So far, the only real girl he had ever had feelings for was a girl back at Hollywood Arts. Ah, but she had a boyfriend. A boy she had been with for almost 2 years, Beck didn't want to mess that up for her.

* * *

Four songs later and Jade was bored out of her mind. She watched Cat, her tiny frame dancing to some boy she had met named Nathan. She at first didn't want to leave Jade, didn't want to keep her alone at this table. But Jade had finally chased her off, threatening that if Nathan came over one more time to ask Cat to dance that Jade would probably cut his feet off and shove them down his throat.

She watched Gabriella's new father in law stand up. He tapped at his glass, looking around at everyone. The music had stopped, and people were moving back to their seats.

"Now, how about some slow music DJ?" he asked looking to where the DJ stood.

The man behind the computer nodded, his hand scrolling through different songs before finally putting one on. People started moving back onto the dance floor, this time in pairs. She watched Gabriella and Steve go up, followed by Steve's parents and then Suzan and Jack.

Cat had looked over to Jade, as if asking for her approval. Jade rolled her eyes, shooing Cat with her hands. She heard Cat give a loud 'yay!' before she took Nathans hand in hers and drug him to the dance floor.

"Jade!" She groaned, hearing his voice.

Derek grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek. His hand slid to her hair, playing with the dark strands between his fingers. She really wished he had stayed wherever it was he had been, because now this wedding was going to get more annoying.

"Sup baby?" he stroked her cheek, his eyes looking to the dancers as he talked to her.

"None of your business, why don't you go somewhere?" she grumbled pulling her face from his hand.

He pouted, standing up and tugging at her hand. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"C'mon. Your parents are watching." he said

She looked over to where her parents were, they stared with judgemental eyes as they danced together. She rolled her neck back, letting it crack before letting Derek tug her out of her seat and over to the dancers. His arm wrapped around her waist, and as much as she wanted to push his hand away she knew her parents would give her an issue.

Reaching the dancers, they turned to look at each other. He took one of her hands in his, his other hand moving to rest on her waist. His hand was so sweaty holding hers, and she wanted to puke, it felt so gross. Her free hand she rested on his chest. They followed the other dancers in twirls and spins. God, whoever made up dancing which consisted of mostly twirls and spins must have been really sick or really dizzy when they were done.

She wanted to be anywhere then here. Like.. C'mon, it had to be almost midnight and these people just wanted to drag out this damn wedding. Woopie, they got married, let's all go home now.

* * *

"Why don't you dance with one of them single girls?" Andre asked Beck once his face was finally not stuck on Ashley's.

Beck shrugged his shoulders. He scanned the room, seeing a few girls sitting at tables watching the dancers. It was an alright idea, he really didn't want to. But it would be a bit more entertaining then sitting here and watching Andre and Ashley swap spit. He nodded, standing up.

He walked over to a girl in an awkward colored pink dress. She wasn't gorgeous, but she was decent. He smiled when he walked over to her, and her eyes looked up to him. She tilted her head, and he leaned down enough to be in range of her to hear him over the music as he asked her to dance with him. She smiled, flashing him her braces as she stood up and took his arm.

Leading her into the crowd of dancers, he took her hand in his, placing his free hand on her waist. She giggled, blushing as she looked at him as they followed the other dancers.

She had stepped on his foot a few times, and at one point when he had to let go of her she had spun into another couple dancing. But he had patience, and he wasn't going to get upset with some random girl.

The music had started to slow til it faded out, and another song replaced it. He watched as couples switched partners. He could see Gabriella going to dance with Steve's father, and Steve had gone to dance with one of Gabriella's cousins. He searched for a partner. His hand searched out til it found another. He pulled the body to him, his eyes meeting with her piercing blue's.

She was beautiful. Where had she been the entire time he was here? He found his eyes on hers, then traveling to the piercing in her eyebrow. Her hair was dark, with a few strand of green and blue in it. Whoever she was, he was glad he was dancing with her now. Not once had she stepped on his foot, and her moves were so graceful.

He didn't know how long they had been dancing. It was maybe a 3 minute song, but it felt like he hadn't danced with her as long as he wanted to. The music stopped, and people cheered and clapped at the dancers. He smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile before letting his hand go. She started to walk away, but his hand caught her wrist.

She turned to look at him, her mouth opening to say something.

"Whats your name?" he asked her

She blinked, raising her pierced brow. Who was this guy? And why did he care what her name was?

"Jade, babe there you are! I lost you in all the dancers!" Derek smirked as he walked over to Beck and Jade.

Oh god not this guy. Beck looked at the blonde he had seen earlier in the bathroom as he came over and wrapped his arm around the girls waist. He reluctantly let go of her wrist. He though, had caught her name when the blonde had came over. Jade.. The name fit her perfectly.

He could tell by her face that she didn't seem to happy to be there. She pushed Derek's arm from her waist. Her eyes met with Beck's again, before she turned to walk away. Derek waved to Beck before running after her. And Beck stood there.. Watching her go. The only girl who had caught his attention since Tori Vega.

"Some look on your face there buddy." Steve smirked as he walked over to Beck

Beck chuckled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He could just barely see her, watching her talk to a red head. She was trying to ignore Derek, who would always say something in the middle of her saying something. Beck shook his head, what kind of relationship was that?

"So, who's the girl?" Steve asked as he elbow'd Beck.

He blinked, turning to look at Steve.

"Jade." He told him.

Steve grinned, nodding his head.

"She looks like a keeper. Though it looks like she's got a boyfriend there bud." he nodded in Derek's direction.

"There was.. Something there Steve. I'm not sure what.." Beck said as he turned his attention back to Jade.

He had caught her eyes, and she quickly looked away from him. He grinned, running his hand through his hair.

If she was a keeper, he first had to find a way to have her, so that he could keep her.

* * *

So, heres my newest story Can't Have You. I got the major idea for this story from the Masquerade scene in Rags (Avan looks so fucking hot!) lol. But yeah, thats where this chapter basically came from was that scene. I've replayed that scene so many times on youtube, my replay button might be broken. So, review. Give me your feedback on how you feel on this. I'll be trying to stick to three stories for now. This, Till There Was You, and My Psycho Girl. So many ideas in my head though xD


	2. CH2, Bestfriend Advice

_**Chapter Two; Bestfriend Advice**_

Luckily, Cat's parents had allowed Jade to sleep over for the night. Which was a relief to Jade, cuz her father had ended up getting pretty tipsy at the wedding, and she dind't feel like going home to that. She tossed herself down onto Cat's bed, finally out of that dress and into some comfortable clothes which consisted of a blank shirt and black shorts.

Cat stood in front of her mirror, giggling as she ran her fingers over her hair. She was still in her dress, swaying from side to side. Jade rolled her eyes, watching her bestfriend make an idiot out of herself.

"Wasn't that a fun wedding?" Cat asked turning to look at Jade.

She shrugged, closing her eyes. She could still see the brown eyes of that boy who had danced with her. He seemed.. Different, then the other people at the wedding. Not as.. Snobbish? He seemed to enjoy dancing with her, and she didn't get the usual disgusted look she got from most people when he looked over her appearance. That had probably been the only time at the wedding she had enjoyed herself. But it had been brief, and ruined when Derek came to get her.

She honestly, wanted to kill something whenever she was with Derek. She didn't know what made her parents set them up, aside from the fact that his father was some rich idiot who owned like, multiple banks. Go figure, her parents would want their daughter to marry into more money. Didn't her father earn enough money just from the job he had at some company that made childrens toys?

Cat was reaching back to unzip the back of her dress, and Jade wanted to laugh at how difficult it seemed to be for the girl to get it. Pulling herself off Cat's bed, she moved over to stand behind Cat. She pushed the girl's red hair over one shoulder, her hand moving to take the zipper and sliding it down Cat's back. Really, what was this girl going to do without Jade?

"Thank you Jade!" the girl turned to hug Jade, her arms tight around Jade.

"Ya ya, don't mention it." she pried Cat's arms away from her, before going back to sit on the bed.

Cat cleared her throat, holding her arms around her as if trying to block Jade from seeing her. Jade rolled her eyes, turning her body so that Cat could get naked without her seeing. Really, you'd think that two girls who were friends for so long they were almost practically sisters, that they'd not mind getting naked in front of each other. Jade did it all the time, like when she had first came into Cat's room.

She smirked, remember how Cat had gasped and her hands quickly flew up to cover her eyes when the first thing Jade did when she came inside was unzip her dress and let it fall. Jade was confident of her body, she really didn't care if Cat saw her naked. Plus, as far as she was sure Cat was straight as a pole.. Well.. Sexual wise she was straight as a pole.. Mentally? Maybe not so much.

And another plus.. Cat really wasn't Jade's type. She'd want to slam her face into multiple car doors if she was ever dating someone like Cat.

"What do you want to do now Jade?" Cat asked after she changed into some silk pink pajamas.

She climbed onto the bed beside Jade, giggling as she plucked up a stuffed giraffe out of the group of stuffed animals she had gathered at the top of her bed. She placed it onto her lap, her fingers running down the back as she pet it, her eyes watching Jade.

"Something other then this." she said staring at the giraffe on Cat's lap.

Cat pouted a little, looking around for something to do. She gasped, spotting the video camera across the room. She quickly pulled herself off the bed, rushing over to it. Picking it up, she turned to smile at Jade.

"When you give me a smile like that Cat, it makes me want to take your head and stuff it in a toilet." she groaned

Cat's eyes widened, and her hand not holding the camera reached up to grab her head. She moved over to Jade, turning so that she was standing next to Jade, pointing the camera towards the two of them.

"What are you doing with that?" Jade asked pointing her hand to the camera

"Making a video for TheSlap!" Cat said excitedly

"The what?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"TheSlap silly!" Cat giggled

Jade watched Cat, she was really confused on what this TheSlap was. Like.. Was it a site where she could make a video where she could hit Cat? She gave a small smile, that would be a pretty badass website if she could do that.

"It's a website for Hollywood Arts." Cat said.

She handed the camera over to Jade, before getting up and moving over to a small white desk where she had her laptop. Picking it up, she went back over to Jade and opened up her laptop. Jade looked at the website, it was.. Interesting. It had a list of the students at Hollywood Arts, and you could click on their profiles and see either videos they made of them singing, or acting.

She tilted her head, trading the camera for the laptop as she set it on her lap. She opened up one profile for some girl named Amber. She was apparently taking singing classes there, and clicking on one of the videos there was a blonde haired girl singing some song about love.

Her voice was great though, and Jade listened to it for a little. But she just couldn't stand the lyrics, like.. She honestly couldn't stand all the songs out about love. Especially the stupid girls who dedicated songs like these to boys the girls probably wern't with for longer then a few months.

But aside from that, the website was amazing. She opened up a few more videos of people singing, or dancing. Some actors and actresses.

Cat giggled, watching her best friend. She knew how much Jade had enjoyed singing, and acting. Cat had tried to bribe her a few times to enroll to Hollywood Arts, but she always told Cat that her parents wouldn't let her enroll.

"This is amazing Cat." Jade said

Cat clapped excitedly, glad she had found something Jade seemed to enjoy. She closed the laptop and picked the camera back up, aiming it to Jade. Jade blinked, looking at the camera.

"Just act like I'm not here Jade. Pleeeease." Cat said.

Jade sighed, it would just be one song. Not like it was going to hurt anyone right? Closing her eyes, she nodded her head a little, trying to zone everything else out. She placed her hands on her lap.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun.." she began.

Cat stared in awe, watching Jade sing. She definitely wanted to upload this video onto TheSlap, she wanted her friends in Hollywood Arts to hear and see how amazing her best friend was. And maybe.. Maybe she could find a way to get Jade into Hollywood Arts.

Finishing her song, Jade opened her eyes to look at Cat. Her best friends mouth was gaped open a little, and she was watching Jade with tears in her eyes. Jade blinked, reaching up to push hair behind her ear.

"Did you like that?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow.

Cat nodded her head, stoping the recording and quickly scooping the laptop and camera up. Jade watched her put them back on her desk before she came back over to Jade and pulled her into a tight hug.

"That was so great Jade!" Cat screamed into her ear.

"Shut up Cat." Jade pushed Cat away, covering her ears from her friends loud voice.

Cat giggled, sitting next to Jade.

"You should come to Hollywood Arts." she said lightly pushing her

Jade shook her head. How many times would Cat ask her to come to Hollywood Arts?

"Cat, I cant." she told her.

Cat pouted out her bottom lip.

"Pleeease Jade." she took Jade's hand in hers.

Jade shook her head.

"C'mon, pleeeeease." she shook Jade's hand.

"Cat, I told you my parents-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Cat started to sniffle

Jade's eyes widened and she narrowed her brows as she watched Cat. She was trying her hardest not to say yes, and to keep from pushing Cat off the bed.

"Please, please, please, please." Her hands slid up Jade's arms as she started shaking her.

"Fine!" Jade yelled

"Yay!" Cat giggled, standing up on the bed and jumping up and down on it.

Jade rolled her eyes, laying back to watch Cat jump on the bed. How was she going to get into Hollywood Arts? Her parents wouldn't let her transfer schools, and even if she got in they wouldn't pay for it. Hm.. But there was one person she knew would probably help her get into Hollywood Arts.

"So Jade. Who was that boy you were dancing with?" Cat asked sitting down onto the bed again and pulling her stuffed giraffe back onto her lap.

"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders

Cat rolled her eyes, pushing Jade lightly.

"C'mon Jade, a cute boy like that and you act like you don't even caaare." she giggled

"It's not like I'm ever going to see him again Cat. So no, I don't care." Jade told her.

Cat sighed, laying back onto her pillows.

"You never know Jade." she told her.

* * *

Heres chapter two. A little short, but next chapters will hopefully be longer. Will Jade get into Hollywood Arts and meet Beck again?


	3. CH3, Welcome To Hollywood Arts

_**Chapter Three; Welcome To Hollywood Arts**_

Three days had passed since Cat had put up the video of Jade singing, and her TheSlap profile was getting spammed with messages. So many kids complimenting on Jade's vocals, on how pretty she was, if she was a student at Hollywood Arts. They loved her!

Cat giggled looking over the comments on the screen. She was waiting for Jade outside Hollywood Arts where her bestfriend was suppose to meet up with her. She had called Cat earlier screaming about how it had been Cat's fault when the principal of Hollywood Arts had called her during her first period class at her private girls school.

* * *

_"Cat! How did your principal get my phone number?" Jade had screamed into the phone._

_She stood outside Hollywood Girl's Academy, one hand tugging on the skirt she had to wear as part of her school uniform, her other hand holding the cellphone to her ear. Cat giggled on the other end, she was sitting in Sikowitz's class, currently waiting for the teacher to show up._

_"What did he say?" Cat asked._

_Jade groaned, moving to sit on one of the benches outside the school. She told Cat how the principal commented on her video, telling her that she could fit in perfectly at Hollywood Arts. He had asked her if she liked anything else besides singing, and she told him on how she liked to also write plays. That seemed to excite the principal, and he had told Jade to come to Hollywood Arts as soon as she could._

* * *

Watching her car pull up in front of the school, Cat jumped off the stairs and ran over to Jade's car. When she stepped out, Cat's eyes went over the school uniform that Jade had to wear. She loved it on Jade, it was so cute. But Jade had threatened her with a pair of scissors when Cat had complimented on it.

"Yay Jades here!" Cat yelled.

Jade looked across the hood of her car, shushing Cat as she walked over to her.

"Do you want the whole school to know we're out here dummy?" she snapped

Cat giggled, taking Jade's arm in hers. They walked up the steps to Hollywood Arts, and Jade honestly didn't know what was so special about it. It looked like a bland ol' regular school. Nothing too exciting. But when she stepped inside, well.. Her thoughts on the school quickly changed.

She saw the lockers first, all decorated in different things. There was an awkward locker door decorated in baby bottle nipples (she hoped she wouldn't run into whatever loser did that) there was another locker with what looked like a beach painted on it, and two other lockers next to it.

And then there were the students.

There were students dancing on the stairs, she saw a group of four boys standing at the top of the stairs singing. Some students walked by in different costumes and wigs. Was this really a school or was Cat fucking with her?

"This is really a school?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded her head, leading Jade over to Cat's locker. Of course Cat's locker was bright pink, and currently she had some stuffed animals tied to the locker. She opened her arms out to the locker, showing it off as if she was showing off prizes in a game show.

"This place is amazing." Jade said turning to look over the school more.

"So how are you going to get the money to get in?" Cat asked her.

Jade sighed.

"Do you remember that creepy kid that my mom had to mow the lawn last summer?" Jade asked Cat.

How could the girl forget. She remembered he went to Hollywood Arts, and he had constantly asked Cat to set him up on a date with Jade. Finally after he stalked Jade's house so much and had scissors thrown at him, he had stopped standing around outside her house.

"Sinjin. Yeah I remember him." Cat said nodding.

"Well, let's just say I got the money from him." Jade smirked.

Cat gasped, afraid to find out what it was Jade must have done to poor Sinjin to have him actually lend her the money it cost to get her into Hollywood Arts.

"When do you start?" Cat asked, changing the subject.

"We'll find out as soon as you show me where the Principals office is, now won't we?" Jade asked tilting her head.

Cat gasped, taking Jade's hand into hers and dragging her off. They went down a few halls, and Jade tried to take notice of every student and classroom they passed on the way to the principals office. She honestly couldn't wait to start school here, and luckily her parents rarely paid any attention to the mail, so they wouldn't notice the letter they would get from the girl's academy about Jade quiting school there.

Cat stopped outside a door, and nodded towards it, indicating to Jade that it had to be the office. She smiled, opening the door and looking to Cat before going inside and closing the door behind her. Cat made a small squeel as she watched Jade go inside, she honestly could not wait for her to join the school.

Inside, Jade saw a boy with curly afro like hair sitting by the desk. And he had a.. Puppet? He looked up when she walked in, and quickly stood up from his seat.

"Hi! I'm Robbie!" he said walking over and holding out his hand.

"Ya whatever." she said walking past him and sitting into the seat he was previously sitting in.

"Haha, you just got rejected." she heard another voice.

Turning, she looked to the boy and his puppet. Had he just.. Mocked himself through his puppet? What kind of ventriloquist would mock themselves through their puppet like that?

"Whats up hot thang? I'm Rex." she saw the puppets mouth move up and down.

Okay, she enjoyed this school. But maybe some of the students here were a little.. Much?

"Don't talk to me." she said turning to look away from him.

"Dang." the puppet said

They stood there, and it was a rather.. Awkward silence inside the room as she waited for the principal. Robbie wasn't sure what else to do. Of course, he was use to the same treatment this girl was giving him.. Well, okay.. Not use to her rude remarks, more of girls just awkwardly trying to find an excuse to get away from him. But this girl was so pretty, and she had to be new because he had never seen her before.

"C'mon man, you just gonna stand here like an idiot?" Rex asked Robbie

Jade couldn't help but smirk at that comment. The puppet wasn't wrong, he was just standing there like he didn't even know what to do with himself.

"Are you new here?" Robbie asked as he walked over to where Jade sat.

"Oh no, I'm just here to get my teeth whitened." she joked, staring at him

He shuffled, feeling more uncomfortable with her. He had to find something to talk with her about.. He looked over her appearance, taking in the outfit she wore. She went to some school that he often visited with Rex so that Rex could flirt with the girls there.

"Oh hey, you go to Hollywood Girl's Academy!" he stated pointing to her outfit.

"Congratulations! Do you want an award for pointing out the obvious?" she asked him

Rex chuckled at what she said, nodding his head as he agreed with what she said. Robbie narrowed his eyes at Rex, he wasn't suppose to be agreeing with her!

"Are you transfering over here?"

"Are you going to continue to ask me stupid questions?"

They stared at each other. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but luckily their awkward conversation was saved with Principal Eikner walked into the room. The two students turned to look at him, and he blinked looking at the two.

"Whats wrong this time Robbie?" he asked

Rex gave another chuckle at how the principal knew Robbie came into the office often when he felt sick, or when something happened in class. Robbie shot another look to Rex before looking back to Eikner.

"Nothing." he said before walking away

"Jade!" Eikner looked to Jade, recognizing her from the video Cat had put up.

She smiled, standing up. He held his hand out to her, and she took it in his as they shook hands. He was glad she had shown up. Moving to sit at his desk, he motioned for her to sit back down.

"I'm so glad you came Jade. You have so much talent." he told her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she said as she slid her leg over her knee.

He chuckled, that was the attitude of someone who was going to go far for sure. He typed something into his keyboard and then pulled a few papers out of his desk, one of the papers being the schedual of classes he spent almost all night setting up for Jade.

"Do you have the payment in?" he asked her.

She nodded, pulling her bag onto her lap and reaching inside. Pulling out the money she had gotten from Sinjin, she smiled at Eikner as she placed the bills onto the desk. He nodded, picking up the cash before setting the papers onto the desk.

"Here is your schedual, and your locker combination. You won't start til tomorrow, but your allowed to walk around. Check out the classes, meet some of the students. You can decorate your locker whenever you want, and if your hungry you can head out to the Asphalt Cafe." he told her

She picked up her schedual and locker combination, thanking Eikner before standing up. He held his hand out to her one last time for a handshake, before she walked out of the office. Cat was still waiting for her, and standing next to her was Robbie.

"Jade!" Cat waved at Jade, the biggest smile on her face.

Jade walked over, turning her schedual and showing it to Cat to let her see the list of classes. Cat squeeled, snatching the paper out of Jade's hand as her eyes scanned over the names of teachers and the classes they taught.

"You have Sikowitz's class with us!" she seemed excited, turning to point to the class on the list to Robbie.

Jade looked to Robbie. God, she had class with him?

"Guess we're gonna be classmates huh baby?" Rex asked Jade

"Why dont you and your doll go somewhere else?" Jade asked

"He's not a doll!" Robbie yelled

Cat giggled, watching her two friends bicker with each other. The rest of the school year was going to be so fun! She quickly took Robbie and Jade's hand into hers. She ran off, dragging them behind her as she went off in the direction of the Asphalt Cafe, she was hungry, and she wanted Jade to sit with her friends and try out the great school food.

Beck, Andre and Tori were already sitting outside for lunch. Tori was complaining about some class she had, running her hand through her hair as she complained to Andre why she wasn't going to enjoy the class and why she wished she didn't have such a difficult project. Andre would chuckle, patting her arm and telling her that she'd do fine.

"Hey guys!" Cat greeted as she pulled Jade and Robbie over to the group.

Jade looked over the group, did she really want to sit with them? But she had no choice when Cat pushed her into the seat across from the brunette. Robbie went to sit next to Jade, but Cat quickly sat next to her, and so Robbie went to sit in the seat next to Cat.

"Uugh, I don't know how to come up with a surprising plot." Tori groaned, slinking down into the seat.

Jade raised her eyebrow as she watched the girl. Was it really that hard to come up with a plot? She looked to the dark boy who sat next to Tori, who was looking over the paper that was probably Tori's assignment. She hadn't even yet taken notice to the boy who was busy staring at her.

He recognized her quickly, how could he not remember someone that beautiful? He turned his attention to Cat when she gasped, and all eyes turned to her.

"I forgot to introduce you guys!" she giggled out before wrapping her arm around Jade's shoulders and rocking their bodies.

Jade glared at Cat, shoving her arm off of her.

"Guys, this is my best friend Jade! She's starting here tomorrow!" she hopped up and down in her seat.

Different greetings came to her, and soon the gang was asking her different questions. The boy, introduced to her as Andre asked her what had gotten her into Hollywood Arts. Cat told him about the video she had posted on the slap, and Andre smiled when he heard that Jade was a singer.

"What do you think of Hollywood Arts?" the boy introduced as Beck asked her.

His eyes looked familiar, how could she forget the eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams since the wedding. It honestly though had annoyed her how he had been stuck in her head for that long.

"It's okay." she said with a shrug as if she wasn't all that impressed with the school.

The girl that had been introduced as Tori gasped, as if what Jade had just said was not expected.

"What do you mean it's okay? This school is amazing!" Tori said

"I said it's okay, is that a problem?" Jade asked

She felt that this Tori girl would probably not be her favorite part of this school. Her voice was rather annoying, and it bugged her how the girl talked to Jade as if she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"N-no." Tori stuttered, looking back to her lunch in front of her.

"Wait until you check out Sikowitz class." Andre chuckled as he looked over the schedual that Cat had showed the group.

"Ya, that guys a wack job." Rex chuckled

"Probably not as much of a wack job as you." Jade said looking to Robbie and Rex

Robbie gasped at what she said to him, and the others gave their own chuckles or giggles. This school year was definitely going to be more interesting with Jade here.

Jade looked around, she was thirsty, and if she sat with these people anymore she'd probably fall asleep from their boring conversation. She needed.. Coffee. She spotted a truck, where a guy stood inside handing clear boxes of food to students.

"Need help with something?" Robbie asked, noticing her looking around.

"I need coffee.." she muttered

"I'll go get you some!" Robbie quickly pulling himself out of his seat

She watched him go. Why had he been so eager to get her coffee?

Beck rolled his eyes, pushing his cup of coffee over towards Jade. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"I don't think you want coffee from Robbie, it'll be way too much sugar and more watered down." Andre told her with a laugh

She blinked, before shrugging her shoulders and picking the cup of coffee up. She wasn't going to turn down a cup of coffee, and she wasn't really sure now that she wanted some from Robbie. She took a sip, letting it sit in her mouth, tasting it on her tounge. It wasn't great, but it would settle her need for coffee right now. And so she had now officially claimed Beck's cup of coffee as her own. Maybe someone in this school was useful to her.

He smiled, watching her sip at his coffee as her and Andre talked about different genre's of music they listened to. Whenever one would mention a genre, they would tell each other their favorite bands or musicians.

Tori was a bit jealous from how much attention Jade was getting from both Beck and Andre. She used to be the one with most of their attention, but that would change now with Jade here. She sighed, she would just have to get use to it.

The bell went off, and students started gathering up their books and bags as they went back into the building. Tori and Andre walked off first, Tori continued to complain about her project as they walked away. Robbie had come back, and had been dissapointed when Jade rejected his coffee. He tagged after Tori and Andre, sipping the coffee he had gotten Jade which he'd now have to drink.

"What are you going to do now Jade?" Cat asked as she slid out of her seat.

Jade looked at Cat. She really wasn't sure what she was going to do now.. Maybe check out the building more? Eikner had given her a directory of the place, and she had been a bit interested in a large portion of the school with the words Black Box Theatre on the paper.

"I'm going to explore for a bit." she smirked

Cat nodded her head, pulling Jade into a hug before walking away.

Beck had already walked over to the door into Hollywood Arts, letting Tori and Andre walk past him, followed by Robbie who was yelling after Tori and Andre to wait for him. He watched Jade and Cat talk for a little, before Cat started walking towards him.

"What's she doing?" he asked Cat.

"Jade's going on an adventure." she leaned in and whispered to him, giggling as she walked past him into the building.

He blinked, watching Cat walk away before looking back to Jade. She was looking at a paper in her hand, before walking towards another door. It was the door leading to the Black Box Theatre, and out of curiousity he followed after her.

* * *

As you can tell, I'm a bit excited to be working on this story. And when I'm pretty hyped up on working on stories, I get chapters out a lot.. Faster hehe. Here's the latest chapter. Yay for Jade getting into Hollywood Arts! Poor Sinjin for whatever it was she did to get the money into the school.


	4. CH4, Her Voice

_**Chapter Four; Her Voice**_

The Black Box Theatre. It was.. Amazing.

Jade ran her hands over the cushioned seats that clustered in front of the large stage. The red curtains were pulled to the side, and she could see a few props here and there. Some fake threes, instruments, different lights. And in the middle she saw a mic, as if it was just waiting for her.

She didn't hear Beck follow her inside, standing back by the doors as he watched her climb onto the stage. She moved over to the mic, tapping it lightly to hear that it was actually still plugged in. Whoever the idiots were who left it still plugged in, she'd have to thank them later.

She turned, facing the empty seats. She cupped the mic between her hands, and cleared her throat.

"You got a fast car.." she started

It was a song she had sung a few times when she was home alone. Even a song she had once sung in front of Cat when they had spent the night together. Her voice sounded so soft and lovely when she sung, and back where he stood Beck smiled as he leaned against the doors with his arms crossed, watching and listening to her. When Cat had told the group her best friend was an amazing singer, well, she was not kidding. He now saw what had made Eikner want to get her in so quickly.

For a girl like her, he honestly expected her to sing.. Well, he wasn't sure. Something dark, with death or blood or something somewhere in the chorus. But Fast Car, well, that was a beautiful song. And from her mouth, her beautiful voice, well it sounded even better to him. Though he still had to give props to Tracy Chapman.

And the way he watched her get lost on the stage. She owned it, and even if there had been other people up on stage with her, she still would have taken most of the spotlight. She was a girl who seemed very confident in herself. So why had it taken her so long to get into Hollywood Arts?

He pushed himself off the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked down the isles. She had gone into another song, and her watched her. Her eyes were closed, her hands holding the mic, her body swaying. He wasn't exactly sure what song it was she was singing now, but it just.. Wow, it blew him away how amazing she sounded.

It was kind of funny, how this moment, and the moment at the wedding where he first met her would be put into a personal file in his brain. Moments he would keep with him forever, and moments that made him want to get to know this girl even more.

He should probably be in class right now. Why he had followed her he wasn't even sure, she had captivated him that first day.

Her phone ringing stopped her from singing though. Her eyes opened, and blinking she looked at him as she quickly pulled her phone out of her bag. She looked at the caller ID, and gave a groan when she had seen it before putting the phone to her ear.

* * *

"Hey babe, I haven't seen you in school today." he greeted into the phone.

He was at his usual spot in front of the mirror in the boys bathroom. He was flexing at himself, loving how his muscles looked in the gym outfit the school had provided them. He saw some guys walk into the bathroom and look in his direction before they shuffled over to the urinals.

_"I left early."_ was her reply

He shook his head, watching his blonde bangs shift over to cover his left eye. He grinned, he looked even sexier like that. He shifted the phone into his other hand as he made his way out of the boys bathroom. Not before sending his reflection a wink.

"Your parents aren't going to like you leaving early." he told her

_"They aren't if they find out I left early, idiot."_

He grunted, but her reply back wasn't all that unusual for him. Ever since they had been 6 and their parents had set them up to be some kind of 'it' couple he had to get use to the attitude she gave him. As long as they ended up on like, magazine covers or something in the future that's all he cared about. Like half the celebrity couples were happy with each other? Pft.

"Well you better atleast be home by 3, cuz our parents want us to go out and have a 'date.'" he told her, quotating the word date.

He heard her make a noise that sounded like gagging on the other line, and what sounded like 'Kill me please' coming from her end of the line. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll call you at 3 before I head over, I have football." he told her before ending the call.

* * *

She rolled her eyes, stuffing her phone back into her bag after Derek had hung up on her. Like she really cared weather he called her or not. She then turned her attention to Beck. How long had he been standing there, watching her with that stupid amused look on his face.

"What?" she snapped throwing her arms out

"Nothing." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes again, really, men!

"Whatever." she muttered, walking off the stage.

He followed after her as she made her way to the door into the Blackbox Theatre. Wasn't he suppose to be in class or something? Why was he following her like some stalker and giving her that stupid smirk.

"Your face is really starting to annoy me." she told him turning to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through his hair.

"Whys that?" he asked her

"I dunno. It's just creepy and stupid looking." she told him.

They were back at the Asphalt Cafe again, and he continued to follow her as she moved into Hollywood Arts. He should be at his English class right now, but he was a pretty decent student, and his teacher wouldn't really care much if he missed one class. Plus he could always say he was helping show the new student around, which.. Kinda wasn't wrong.

"Well, that's rude." he told her

"Sorry, I wasn't aiming for it to be." she told him sarcastically.

This girl was really going to be interesting. Her rude behaviour was different from what he normally got. Most girls drooled over him, would pay a lot of attention to him and practically throw themselves at him. Well.. Besides Tori and Cat. And now this girl.

"What was that song you sang in there by the way? Not the first one." he asked, motioning back to the Blackbox Theatre.

"One and Only." she told him

"Well, you sung it beautifully." he complimented.

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows narrowed as she stared at him. Had he said something wrong? He was telling the truth, she had sung beautifully.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked him

He held his hands up in surrender

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You've followed me into the Blackbox Theatre, you just told me I sung beautifully. What next, do you want me to suck your fucking cock right here?" she snapped

Whoa. The girl he had seen lost on the stage was gone, and replaced by someone who was.. Upset by a compliment?

"I'm sorry?" he apologized

"Whatever. Leave me alone." she said before walking up a set of stairs.

He watched her move up the stairs and out of his sight. She would definitely be interesting. He shrugged, shrugging his bag higher onto his shoulder and then making his way to his English class.

* * *

She was annoyed. Seriously, who did that guy think he was?

Just because he was good looking, and thought he was some smooth talker, did not mean that she was going to fall for his charms like every other girl had. She would admit, he had been on her mind since the wedding but seriously. Back the fuck off!

She looked at one of the walls, spotting the clock said it was about 2:05. It would take her about 30 minutes to get home, and knowing her mom she would want to dress her up like some doll. So that would take like.. Who knows how long honestly. But she might as well head home now if she didn't want her parents on her ass on why she was late.

She trailed down the halls, ending up back in the hallway with the decorative lockers. Pulling the papers the principal had handed her, she scanned over her locker number and combination. In disgust, she discovered it was the bland locker right next to the locker with the baby bottle nipples on it.

Well.. Now she knew what she would probably do to decorate her locker. That way, she could cut thoes disgusting things off that locker, and maybe threaten whoever the idiot was multiple times for being stupid enough to decorate his locker like that.

* * *

She pulled up to a large white house. It was a gorgeous home.. If it was maybe not as shiny white and sparkly looking. Maybe if it was a rotting old looking house it would be more apealing to Jade. She slid her sunglasses over her eyes as she exited her car and walked up the marble steps.

"Jade dear! We have to get leaving soon! What took you so long?" her mother asked when she walked into the door.

"Sorry, cheerleading practice kept me a bit late." she lied

He mother let out a loud sigh as she quickly rushed Jade up the stairs and to her bedroom. Ordering Jade to quickly strip out of her clothes, she watched her mother pull different outfits out of her closet. Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest when she was left in only her panties and bra.

"Oh Jade honey take thoes off." her mother rolled her eyes when she looked over Jade's undergarments.

"Uh, I'm not having sex with anyone. I don't see why I have to take these off." Jade said.

She looked over her black lace bra and matching panties. She really didn't see the issue.

"Just, put something else on dear." her mother replied, going back to rooting through the closet.

Jade rolled her eyes, removing her panties and bra and sliding on a dark blue bra and matching panties. She crossed her arms, waiting for her mother to finally pick some outfit.

"Oh come now Jade, is every pair so.. Slutty." her mother commented when she looked over the new bra and panties.

"I honestly don't see why we even have to switch my undergarments. I'm not getting naked." she said, watching her mother look through her bra's and panties.

She watched her mothers different disgusted faces, finally finding some silk white panties and matching bra, which she tossed over to Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, stripping again and sliding thoes on. Her mother then stuffed more clothes into her arms.

"I don't own these?" Jade said when she unfolded the white top and the skirt.

"I went and bought them earlier today, since I figured you would have these disgusting things." her mother muttered as she pushed aside Jade's dark clothing.

"Oh, gee thanks." Jade said sarcastically.

She finally was able to shush her mother out before changing into the clothes. They ddin't compliment her well.. Well, a little. The white of the shirt just did not bring out her skin much, which was already pale. It brought out her eyes and her hair, but it was like she was fucking Casper with a wig on.

The shirt was a little low cut, and the skirt ended about mid-thigh. Obviously if her mother thought that her panties and bra were slutty.. Then what was she wearing now?

"Are you done yet?" her mother called from outside her bedroom

Jade opened the door before her mother burst it down. Some would probably say that Jade got her personality from her mother. But Jade would have probably cut your tounge out if she heard you say that, because compared to her mother well.. Most people would probably want to be in a room alone with her mother then her.

"We haven't got much time, be lucky Derek takes more time then a woman." her mother said as she pushed Jade into a chair.

From where she sat in front of the mirror she watched her mother pull out some rollers and a curling iron. Jade groaned, sinking a bit lower into her chair.

"Jade really! Sit up!" her mother snapped

Jade rolled her eyes, sitting up and crossing her arms as she watched her mother get to work at curling her hair. She closed her eyes, thinking about Hollywood Arts. She honestly couldn't wait to start up there, it would let her actually pursue her dreams of being a director or a famous playwriter. She would get to actually watch actors and actresses play out scenes in plays she would write.

She could ignore Cat's friends. They were.. Alright. But really not company she wanted to keep. Maybe Andre, but not the others. Robbie and his awkward puppet was just.. Well awkward. Beck and that stupid smile of his would just get on her nerves. And that Tori chick.. Well, she felt like she would be a pain in her life.

"C'mon ladies, you take forever!" she heard her father yell downstairs.

"Oh hush, Derek and his family aren't even here yet!" her mother yelled back

Just then Jade heard her phone ring. She chuckled, Derek was so conceited in himself it would have made her laugh if he somehow heard her mother mention his name. Jade's mother sighed, making her way over to where Jade's phone was. But then Jade remembered.. Her phone was in her bag.. With the papers from Hollywood Art's.

"I got it!" she snapped, pushing her mother aside and scooping her bag up.

"Oh Jade really!" her mother snapped back as she tried to snatch the bag out of Jade's hands.

"It's called privacy woman, learn it!" Jade pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at the caller ID, which was of course Derek.

Pressing it to her ear, she listened to him tell her that him and his family were on their way.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." she told her mother after she hung up.

"Well hurry on then, we don't have much time to finish!" her mother pushed her back into the chair, and Jade sighed.

* * *

I dunno.. I feel like I kinda rushed it or something.. But that could just be me. I'm so sleepy thooough! Let me know how you guys feel on this. As said in the story, both songs Jade sings in this chapter is Fast Car and One and Only. Two covers Liz has done and I am IN LOVE with. Her voice is just.. Amazing! If you haven't heard either, I highly suggest you do so!


	5. CH5, First Day

_**Chapter Five; First Day**_

Dinner last night had been rather annoying with Derek and their parents. The entire time their parents had talked over Jade and Derek's futures. Was just a bore for Jade. She didn't care that they thought Jade and Derek would marry once they got out of school. That Derek would converge both companies together and help support Jade and their kids. Pft, please. Like Jade was gonna let Derek stick his tiny man penis inside her. And she definitely wasn't gonna be lazy and let him support her.

She enjoyed the fact she didn't have to wear a stupid school uniform to Hollywood Arts. So she went in a black corset and a black skirt with black tights underneath. Her combat boots covered her feet, which would be nice if she ran into any creepers at this school.

Walking into the school she already had her bag full of supplies for decorating her locker. Walking over to it, she finally saw who the idiot was with the stupid locker with the baby bottle nipples.

"Really.. Really?" she snapped when she walked over.

Robbie blinked, turning his head to look at Jade.

"Oh hey Jade, your my locker neighbor?" he asked with a smile, setting Rex to sit inside the locker, his legs dangling out.

She pushed him out of the way, slamming the locker door shut, and she heard him scream out a 'Rex!' when she had ended up taking off Rex's legs with the force. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her bag, glad she had brought plenty. Opening them, everyone could hear the loud 'snip, snip, snip' as she brought the blade over each baby bottle nipple. The pieces fell onto the floor, gathering at Robbies feet.

Eyes turned, and everyone watched the new student as she cut up Robbie's locker. With a sickly sweet fake smile, she turned her eyes to her locker. Sliding in the combination, she listened to Robbie open up his locker and pull out Rex. He cradled the puppet in his arms, shutting his locker and gathering up the particles of the bottle nipples and walking away from Jade.

She knelt down to place her bag on the floor, opening it up to reveal all the scissors she had brought with her from home. Eyebrows raised, and students whispered to other students when they spotted that the new girl had a bag full of scissors. Jade ran her tounge over her teeth, feeling the eyes on her and listening to different whispers.

With a pair of scissors in hand, she stood up and turned to the other students.

"What?" she yelled at them all, the scissors open and blades glistening as she narrowed her eyes.

The students quickly turned back to their lockers or walked away from her, not wanting to also feel the wrath that was Jade West. Cracking her neck, she turned back to her locker and placed the pair of scissors into the locker, before bending over and grabbing the can of black spray paint she had brought with her.

She shook the can up, backing up a little before getting to work on her locker.

* * *

Tori raised her eyebrow when Robbie came into Sikowitz class with a.. Legless Rex? The other students seemed also confused, and they had also taken notice to the orangish brown colored baby bottle nipples on Rex's lap. They recognized the nipples from his locker. So what the hell happened?

"What happened to Rex?" Cat questioned sitting up in her seat

"Jade happened." Robbie said sadly as he sat down

Beck looked up when Robbie had said Jade. So she started school today. He couldn't help but give a chuckle at the items gathered in Robbie's arms. She really did have some kind of anger problem.

"Jades here?" Cat cried out happily

She was about to jump out of her seat but Sikowitz called out a 'Cat sit down!' and she sadly sat back down into her seat. The teacher had surprisingly been early for class, since the class was usually use to sitting around and chatting for a few minutes until he either came running into the door or jumping into the window.

"Who's Jade?" Sikowitz asked looking at his students

"She's Cat's friend." Andre told him

"Ya! She just joined Hollywood Arts!" Cat said clapping excitedly.

Sikowitz nodded, hopping off the stage and walking over to where Cat sat. He bent down so that he was about eye level to Cat, and the girl giggled as she looked back at Sikowitz.

"Caaat." he said

"Sikowitzzzzz." she said back with a big smile on her face

"Would you mind going and getting our newest student?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly nodded her head up and went to stand up but Sikowitz sat her back down. She now looked confused, watching Sikowitz move back to the stage.

"Tooori!" he yelled pointing to her.

"Me?" Tori asked pointing to herself

"Yes, tell everyone something not boring while Andre goes and gets Jade." he told her.

Cat pouted out her bottom lip, and confused Andre pushed himself out of his seat and left to go retrieve Jade. Tori's mouth gaped open, and she raked her brain for something to tell the classroom.

"Well.. Uh.. Last night, Trina took a bath in candle wax?" she said shrugging her shoulders and raising her hands up in confusion too.

"Hot wax?" Robbie asked turning to look at Tori.

"One time, my brother tried to take a bath in hot wax. He had to go to the hospital.." Cat muttered

Beck looked towards the door where Andre had left. Was it weird to say that he was kind of excited to have Jade in class with him. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the other day, and her voice that almost haunted his dreams. He had never really felt like this about a girl.. Well besides Tori.

He looked over to his brunette friend. He had the biggest crush on her when she had first joined Hollywood Arts. But she had a boyfriend, and as much as he had liked Tori he knew it probably wouldn't work out.

"Let me go!"

They heard yelling outside the door, and everyone turned to stare at the door. Andre pushed it open, his hand gripping Jade's wrist as he practically had to drag Jade into the classroom. He hoped Sikowitz never again asked him to get Jade, because it had been difficult to try and pull her here when she had a bag full of scissors.

"Stop!" she yelled, but they were already inside the room.

She panted, dark locks of hair in front of her face as she looked in front of her. Sikowitz grinned as he looked at his new student.

"I hope you brought me coconuts!" he yelled loudly as he walked over to Jade and Andre.

"Coconuts?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Their juice gives me visions." he told her as he played with the colored streaks in her hair.

"Visio-"

"Don't ask about it." Andre said

Sikowitz chuckled at his students reactions, pushing Jade into a seat next to Beck. Andre sighed, moving back to his original seat. Jade sighed, pulling out a pair of scissors and taking a strand of hair into her hand. Everyone felt a little nervous, but calmed a bit when she started snipping at the ends of her hair.

"So glad you could join us Jade!" Sikowitz said walking to his whiteboard.

"Uh huh." she muttered, not pulling her attention away from her scissors.

Beck gave a smirk as he watched her. Sikowitz started talking about acting, and most of the students paid attention to him but the select six students. If you knew who the certain six were, then congratulations! If not.. Well then I feel bad for you.

Tori was texting someone on her pearphone, a giggle sometimes leaving her when she got a text back. Robbie was still depressed over Rex, trying to duct tape his legs back to his body. Cat would keep turning back to look at Jade and would go 'Pst! Jade!' but Jade wasn't paying any attention to Cat. Andre was drumming his fingers on his knee. and last but not least was Beck, who was watching Jade as she pulled some paper out of her bag and started cutting the paper.

Overall, the only students paying attention to Sikowitz were the students that Sikowitz to seem not to care about. He sighed, looking at his class.

"Tori! Andre!" he yelled out

Both people he called out looked up, and he motioned his head for them to come onto the stage.

"Now, Andre I want you to put this on-" he handed Andre a paper bag.

"And Tori, put this on." he handed a pair of rabbit ears to Tori.

The two students looked at each other, rather confused, but shrugged. Andre slid the paper bag over his head, while Tori slid the rabbit ears onto her head. All of the students were watching now. Sikowitz didn't say anything, sitting back on the chair Tori had once been sitting in as he watched Andre and Tori.

And it was silent. Andre and Tori looked at Sikowitz, waiting for him to tell them something. He was sucking out the juices of a coconut as he watched the two of them. Jade raised her eyebrow in confusion, were Andre and Tori going to do something or just stand there like idiots?

"Sikowitz?" Tori asked

"Yees?" their teacher looked up at her.

"What are we suppose to do?" she asked confused

"Umm.. Robbie!" he yelled

Robbie looked over to his teacher.

"Give us a place!" Sikowitz said as he swished his straw around in the coconut.

"Home!" Robbie cried out

"Lame, Jade give us a better place." Sikowitz asked

"Graveyard." she said with a grin

Sikowitz nodded.

"Tori and Andre, act out something involving being in a graveyard." he told them

"But what do you want us to-"

"Action!" Sikowitz cut off Tori.

Jade chuckled, leaning back in her seat and sliding her leg over her knee as she watched the two on the stage. Andre cleared his throat, looking to Tori.

"Miss rabbit, why are we in this graveyard?" he asked taking Tori's hands in his.

"I need you to take off that bag." she said reaching up to his face.

"No! I'm ugly!" Andre backed away from Tori

"Your not ugly and - Oh my god a zombie!" she screamed pointing past Andre

"Where?" Andre turned to look in the direction of where Tori pointed

Jade sighed, this was already boring her. She crossed her arms, leaning her head back as she gave a loud, exaggerated sigh. Tori and Andre looked over to her, and Sikowitz sighed.

"Jade!" he yelled

Jade looked to Sikowitz, tilting her head.

"Get up there!" he yelled pointing to the stage.

She stood up, setting her bag onto her chair as she moved over and onto the stage with Tori and Andre.

"There!" Tori yelled pointing at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, but let her arms go limp at her sides as her eyes focused on Andre and Tori.

"What should we do?" Andre yelled

"Take that bag off your head! Maybe it'll scare the zombie away!" Tori yelled

Andre pulled off the paper bag, tossing it towards Jade.

And then the bell rang. Jade shook her head, climbing off the stage and going to scoop her bag into her hands. She was gonna go finish decorating her locker.

"Goodbye my students!" Sikowitz called he watched his students leave.

* * *

She looked at the locker in front of her. The black paint had dried, and now it was time for the scissors. Robbie had yet to come to his locker since before Sikowitz class, so hopefully he was trying to avoid her. She pulled out a pair of scissors with a red handle, and with a grin she shoved them into the locker.

Beck watched her from his transparent locker, watching her pull out different pairs of scissors and slamming them one after another into the locker door. He shook his head, pulling his backpack closer to him before watching Cat walk over to Jade.

"Hey Jade!" Cat screamed when she got to her.

"What?" Jade asked, not looking away from her locker.

"What are you doing to your locker?" Cat asked reaching out and poking one of the handles of the scissors sticking out of the locker.

"Decorating, what does it look like?" Jade asked

"But with sci-"

"CAT! SHUT UP!" she yelled closing her bag.

Cat whimpered, close to tears as she looked at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, taking Cat's arm in her as she drug her in the direction of their next class. Beck watched them walk away, before making his way over to Tori's Make It Shine locker where she stood in the middle of texting someone.

"Heey!" Tori smiled when she looked up

He smiled, watching her fingers type wildly onto her pearphone.

"Ready for class?" he asked her

She nodded, sending the text and then shutting her locker.

* * *

So, next chapter will be hopefully a bit more exciting. More Derek and Jade, more Jade and Beck. More of Jade's silly threats towards her new classmates.


	6. CH6, Guests

_**Chapter Six; Guests**_

Jade stretched out on the lawn chair, staring up at the sky through her sunglasses as she listened to the music blasting through her headphones. She honestly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, just trying to catch what little tan she could as she layed out in the sun.

It was Saturday evening, and she was glad to have a break from Hollywood Arts. She enjoyed it, sure. But the students there.. Or atleast the ones she was stuck hanging with from time to time she couldn't stand. Half the time she would only sit at the lunch table for only maybe 2 minutes before someone would piss her off and she'd go to sit at a table by herself. Other times she just tried to ignore Cat's friends. Yes, Cat's friends. Jade didn't accept any of them as her friends.

Speaking of Cat, she knew the girl was suppose to be coming over. But when Jade plucked her cellphone up from the small table where she also had her drink, she caught that the time was about almost 3:30. Cat was suppose to be there at 2. What was making the girl late?

Jade let out a cry as cold water hit her body. Sitting up, she tilted her sunglasses down to glare at Derek who grinned at her from the pool. She had almost forgotten he was here.

"Come in Jade!" he called to her.

She only rolled her eyes, picking up one of her shoes and throwing it in the direction of the pool, not caring if it hit him or not. She closed her eyes, letting the suns heat wave over her body, wishing that she could just like.. Burst into flames and leave this place.

She didnt think she had dozed off, but soon she found herself jumping awake when water hit her body again. She looked in the direction of Derek, who was pointing towards the house. Pulling the headphones off, she turned to look at the door leading to the backyard where her mother was looking at her with her hands on her hips.

"Your friend is here, and she brought some friends with her." her mother told her

Caaaat. Jade groaned, nodding her head to acknowledge to her mother that she knew about it, even though she honestly didn't know about Cat bringing people with her. Her mother sighed, turning and walking away from the door.

"The world must have ended, Jade has friends." Derek said as he was climbing out of the pool.

"Haha, your so hilarious." she said with so much sarcasm dripping off each word.

He bowed to her, causing her to gasp when the cold water dripped off him and onto her body. With a chuckle he moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling up behind her. She was going to push his arms away from around her waist but her mother cleared her throat as she came to the door again.

"Make yourselves all at home." she said, though Jade knew she was just trying to be polite when it truth she probably didn't like them already just from their appearances.

Jade raised her eyebrow as she saw Cat walk out. The girl giggled wildly and had a big smile as she quickly ran over to where Jade was laying with Derek and wrapped her arms around the two in a tight hug. Jade's eyes widened when her face was pressed tight between Cat's breasts in the hug since Cat was trying to hug both Derek and Jade.

When she was done being almost sufficated by Cat's breasts, she looked to where the 'friends' were standing. Robbie had a large grin on his face as he looked at the pool, and.. GOD why did he bring that stupid puppet with him? Andre, Tori and Beck all gave greetings and smiles to Jade as they walked over to where she was.

Seeing the blondes arms wrapped around Jade, Beck felt a pang of something in the pit of his stomach. Part of him wanted to walk over and throw his arms off her.. But why? He barely knew Jade, and the guy was her boyfriend according to Cat.

"This is a great place Jade." Andre said

"Ya Jade." Tori said agreeing with Andre

"Ya whatever." Jade said not really caring.

"Guys, this is Jade's boyfriend Derek." Cat introduced Derek.

He smiled at the group, reaching his hand over Jade's shoulder as the group introduced themselves to Derek. He started asking them each questions, like where they had met Jade and how they knew Jade. She tried to zone them all out though, looking at the pool as Derek talked with the group.

"Well I'm glad my sweetie has such great friends." Derek said pulling Jade back to kiss her cheek.

She made a face, pushing him away from her. Beck felt a little proud watching her push Derek away, but he wasn't sure why he felt like that.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Cat yelled loudly, dropping her bag and running to the pool, pulling her legs in as she did a cannonball into the pool.

The group gasped when they cold water splashed over them. Robbie was shivering though, and he backed away a little. But noticing how he was acting to the cold water Andre and Beck both grinned as they grabbed onto the boy, listening to him scream at them to put him down as they carried him towards the pool. He luckily dropped Rex before he was thrown into the water in all his clothes.

Andre was next after they had thrown Robbie in, he slid his shirt off and jumped into the pool. Tori watched the group as she sat down onto the lawn chair next to Jade and Derek as she watched her friends play in the pool.

Beck was the last to go into the pool. He had slid his shirt off as well, and Jade's eyes couldn't help run over his abs. Damn was he fucking gorgeous. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she watched him jump into the pool. And when he emerged all she wanted to do was run her fingers through that wet gorgeous hair of his and do naughty things with him.

"You wanna join them sweetie?" Derek asked running his fingers through Jade's hair.

"No." she said. She didn't really trust herself near Beck.

Tori tilted her head looking at Jade and Derek, noticing the blush on Jade's cheeks when she watched the group in the pool. Was she embarassed or something? Tori was honestly confused, and maybe Jade would talk to her later - well.. Maybe not since Jade seemed to not like Tori all that much.

"Want me to stay here with you?" Derek asked Jade

"No." she replied again, crossing her arms.

Derek sighed, meeting eyes with Tori before he got up and walked towards the pool, joining the others.

"Are you okay Jade?" Tori questioned Jade

"I dont like you." Jade snapped at Tori as she leaned back on her chair, closing her eyes.

Tori gasped, giving a 'Well!' before turning to look at the group.

* * *

They had been hanging out at the pool for a few hours, it was now 7PM and they had finally persuaded Jade to join them in the pool. They were in the middle of playing some form of volleyball in the pool. The teams had originally been uneven with 7 people (Robbie had kept yelling that Rex counted as 8 but well.. That wasn't going to work) so he said he'd keep score.

The teams were Andre with Derek and Tori and the other side was Cat with Beck and Jade. Currently Andre's team was winning because everytime the ball came towards Cat she'd scream and dive away from the ball. Each time Jade would yell at Cat, and after awhile Jade finally ordered Robbie to switch places with Cat. The red head pouted, but she reluctantly switched out for Robbie.

Though.. That was also a stupid idea. Everytime Andre's team would hit the ball over to Jade's team the ball would somehow find it's way right into Robbie's face. They had ended up nicknaming him 'ball magnet' instead of chick magnet.

They were finally in the middle of a heated match though, kicking Robbie and Andre out to keep score so that they could have a two or two game. Jade and Beck were currently winning, and it was finally going better then it had started.

Until Jade had somehow tripped on the bottom of the pool when she went diving for the ball, Beck's eyes had widened and he caught her before her head could hit the side of the pool. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"C'mon guys are we playing a game?" Rex called out to the group.

Jade flushed, looking away from Beck and pushing away from him, letting her hair cover her face and hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Who's winning?" Cat called out

"You should know, your suppose to be keeping score Cat!" Tori yelled looking at the red head

"I want to play pretend!" Cat yelled diving back into the pool, ending the game of volleyball.

Jade pulled herself to sit onto the end of the pool, her legs dangeling into the pool. She watched Cat swimming around pretending to be a dolphin in the pool. Beck, Andre and Derek were on one end talking about probably guy things and Robbie and Tori moved over to sit next to Jade.

"This place is really nice." Robbie told her

"Do you think I care what you think about my house?" she asked Robbie with a raised eyebrow

"Well.. Uh, no but.." he tried to grasp for the right words to say, but he was getting nothing.

"Exactly, so shut up." she snapped

Tori ran her fingers through her hair as she lightly kicked her feet into the water, giggling when Cat came swimming over and acted like she was little fish nibbling on Tori's toes. She was kind of curious what it was Derek, Andre and Beck were talking about, but she wanted to keep Jade some kind of company since she was technically their host right now. A bad host, but a host nontheless.

Jade was looking at Beck, she couldn't help run her eyes over his abs. He just.. GAH. He looked so good right now, but he annoyed her so much. Tori noticed once again the way Jade watched the boys, how her eyebrows furrowed and then arched as if she were having some arguement with herself.

"Jaaaade." Tori said with a grin

Jade turned to look at Tori, raising her eyebrow in annoyance. Did this girl not understand that Jade was not her friend?

"What?" she asked

"You liiiike him." Tori said lightly poking Jade's side

Jade's eyes widened. What the fuck was this chick talking about? And why was she poking her? Jade quickly took Tori's finger into her hand, narrowing her eyes at Tori as she dropped Tori's hand onto her lap.

"Don't play like you know me." Jade slid her legs out of the pool, moving over to where the boys were.

Tori sighed, hopping back into the pool to swim with Cat. Over where the boys were, Derek looked up and smiled when he saw Jade walking over to them. He reached out for her hand, pulling her to him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You never told me you were a good singer." he told Jade

She raised her eyebrow, looking to Andre and Beck.

"Well thats an understatement." she said

Andre was really curious as to why a guy like Derek was with Jade. He really seemed like a guy way into himself, and well.. Jade seemed like a girl who probably put him down. But maybe that was why he was so fascinated with himself, because he had to make himself feel better when Jade put him down? Either that or the guy was just insane so why not go out with a complete bitch?

Beck had that feeling again. That bubbling in his stomach and the need to reach over and pull Jade away from Derek. Maybe he was just protective? Trying to be like a protective older brother to Jade or something. But no.. That didn't make sense either, Jade was a big girl with sharp pairs of scissors who could take care of herself.

Derek gave a chuckle, it was fake as hell, but it was the only thing that came to him first to do. He ran his fingers through Jade's wet hair as him, Andre and Beck started talking about what they wanted to do in the future. It was so dull and boring to Jade though.

"Jade!" Cat yelled running up to the group.

"Jade! Jade!" Cat took her arm, jumping up and down

"What?" Jade yelled pulling her arm away from Cat.

"We should all have a sleepover!" Cat said with a big smile looking around at the others.

Derek tighted his arm around Jade's shoulders, pulling her body closer to his as he looked at Cat. He felt a bit of jealousy at the thought of Jade having a sleepover with 3 boys, especially these kids from a school for acting and singing.

"No." Jade told Cat

"Why nooot?" Cat asked pouting out her bottom lip

"It's fine Cat we don't have to sleep over." Tori said placing her hand on Cat's arm.

Cat whimpered for a bit, pouting her lip out to Jade and batting her eyelashes. Jade chewed on her bottom lip, not really wanting to say no to Cat. But when she felt Derek's arm tighten and thought about how pissed her mother would be well.. Maybe a sleepover wouldn't be so bad?

"Fine, whatever." Jade said

"YAY!" Cat wrapped her arms around Jade, pulling her away from Derek and into a tight hug.

Derek's eyes widened, why had Jade said yes? He was honestly confused.

"But babe, don't we have that important-"

"We don't have anything tomorrow. So you can go home and do something important by yourself." Jade turned to narrow her eyes at Derek.

* * *

Her mother wasn't happy with the group sleeping over though. She had a huge fit when Jade had announced they were spending the night, yelling that Jade shouldn't be hanging out with delinquents. Though that was exactly why Jade had agreed to them spending the night, because she knew her mother did not like them.

Mrs. West had been glaring upstairs the entire time when the group had crowded themselves in Jade's room. Jade sat against the headboard of her bed, her arms crossed as she listened to the group who were trying to figure out what they wanted to play. Robbie had suggested Truth or Dare, because he was -she guessed- desperate enough to try and dare of one of the girls to kiss him.

Tori, Andre and Beck had actually agreed with it though. But Cat was the only one who was having a freak out about it. She had wanted to play Go Fish, but the other didn't want to because they all agreed that was more a game for 5 year olds then kids in highschool. She whimpered and cried for a bit, but once Jade had found a bag of starbursts in the kitchen and gave them to the redhead, she seemed more alright with Truth or Dare.

"Should we just randomly start with a person or just spin like.. A bottle or something?" Tori questioned from where she sat on the end of Jade's bed next to Cat.

Beck sat at Jade's dark desk, his eyes examining Jade's room. He really didn't care much for truth or dare. He had no secrets, so he was fine for truths. And dare's were exciting, as long as Cat or Robbie didn't give him something stupid.

Andre shrugged his shoulders from where he leaned against the wall, not really caring how they got it started. And from where Robbie sat on the floor with Rex on his lap, he offered to start it. But no one really wanted him too.

But then Jade got an idea. She climbed off her bed, walking past the group and out the door without a word. Everyones eyes widened, and they all looked to each other. Had they said something to piss off Jade? They heard some yelling coming from downstairs, which was probably Jade and her mother argueing before they heard her stomping back upstairs.

They held their breath, waiting for her to come back and kick them out or something. But when she walked in she seemed fine, and in her arms was a few bottles and some shot glasses.

"What are you planning Jade?" Robbie questioned from the floor.

"Oh, don't sound like such a pussy." she said shoving a shot glass into his hand.

"We are all a bit curious though Jade.." Tori drawl'd off as Jade also handed her a shot glass.

"Something to make this stupid game a bit more entertaining." she said as she handed a shot glass to Cat

"We're not allowed to drink.." Cat whimpered

"Don't worry Cat, I brought soda and juice for the wimps." she said setting the few bottles onto the desk.

She handed Beck and Andre shot glasses. And both boys scanned over the different drinks she brought up. They caught the familiar labels of Nestea, Pepsi, some kind of apple juice for Cat and then there were two different bottles of something they could only guess was alcoholic.

"And this also, to help pick who goes first." she held up an empty bottle.

"Well.. Let's play?" Andre said shruging his shoulders.

Cat slid off the bed, filling her shot glass with some apple juice to drink as the group gathered up on the floor, forming a small circle as Beck gave the bottle a spin. It spun for a bit, and everyone watched in anticipation of who it would land on. When she wasn't loudly slurping at the apple juice, Cat would give a wild fit of giggles as she watched the bottle spin until it landed on Tori.

The brunette blinked as she looked at the bottle.

"Guess I'm first?" she said.

The group nodded. They watched as she spun the bottle again, and was a little agrivated that the bottle had landed on Robbie.

* * *

So, thats the end for that chapter. How you guys enjoyed it? I'm thinking of making the next chapter their short bit of Truth or Dare. I have a few in mind, but I also wanted to get some feedback from readers. SO, if any of you guys have any truth questions you would ask the group, or dares you would want to ask. Ask or dare in reviews. Just something to get you guys involved, maybe get a few laughs out of them either doing their dares or the answers they get. Next chapter shall be out in a few days, wanna work on other stories, maybe some one shots.


	7. CH7, Thank You Truth or Dare

**A/N:**Thank you all who reviewed and entered in Dares/Truths for the group to answer or do.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven; Thank You Truth or Dare**_

Tori sighed, looking at Robbie. He seemed a little excited, but nervous that it had landed on him.

"Truth, or dare Robbie?" she asked him.

He looked around. He didn't want to seem like a wimp and pick truth, but if he picked dare who knows what dare Tori would have given him. He was about to open his mouth to say truth but he was cut off by the puppet on his lap.

"Dare!" Rex yelled with a snicker

Robbie's eyes widened, quickly covering Rex's mouth with his hand. Tori nodded, she was never good at thinking up dares, she didn't want to embarass poor Robbie.. But it was a dare, and she had everyone watching her, waiting for her to give Robbie some kind of dare. A wicked smile came to her face though, she had something that would be a little entertaining for the group.

"I dare you, to go to Jade's bathroom and take a picture of yourself naked. And I want you to send it to a random person that we pick in your contacts." she told him

His eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed at the thought. He only had them in his phone, and family. So either the group with him now got the photo, or one of his family members. His mouth gaped open as he tried to think of some excuse, but he couldn't think of anything, and everyone was watching him, waiting for him to do it.

"Fine.." he whimpered out.

He handed Rex over to Tori, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he walked into the bathroom. It was quiet, everyone sitting and watching. They could hear the rustling of clothes inside the bathroom, and then the snap of his camera phone as he took a photo of himself. Then they heard some more rustling, and then he was opening the door. He sighed, handing his phone over to Tori so that she could pick a random contact. He watched the girl close her eyes, clicking a button on his phone as she scrolled through his contacts.

The rest of the group were busy finally grabbing a drink. Beck and Andre what sure the alcohol Jade picked out was, so they just picked up a random bottle and poured it into their shot glasses before they went to sit down. They watched Tori as she hit a few buttons on Robbies phone before handing it back over to the boy. Robbie sighed, sliding his phone into his pocket.

All were still silent, waiting for one of their phones to go off with the photo message. But after 5 minutes had passed, the room seemed more relaxing.

"Okay.. Umm.." Robbie looked around to the group, before his eyes landed on Jade.

"Jade, truth or dare?" he questioned her.

"Dare." she replied

"I want you to make out-"

He was halfway through his dare when her eyes narrowed at him. He quickly regretted the words that he wanted to say, and he looked around before his eyes focused on Beck.

"Make out with Beck!" he quickly said, afraid that if he had said himself, Jade would have murdered him.

She did want to murder him. But it was a dare, so not like she was going to pussy out. She'd just have to murder Robbie some other time. Everyone watched as she climbed off her bed, moving over to where Beck sat at her desk. Part of him kind of wanted to thank Robbie, because maybe part of him liked Jade? He watched her sit herself onto his lap, her eyes looking into his.

"Don't get too excited there." she said with a smirk as she took his face into her hand.

Her hand felt so cold against his cheek, and he found himself moving to place his hand onto the back of her head as they leaned to each other. Her lips were soft against his, and he felt his heart beating faster as they made out for what felt like forever. What had brought them out of there kiss was Tori's clearing her throat, and both Beck and Jade blushed as they pulled away from each other.

He couldn't help licking his bottom lip as she slid off his lap and moved back to where she had originally been sitting. It was her time now, and she looked around till her eyes focused on Cat. The red head felt it coming, and brought her hands up to cover her eyes, hoping that maybe Jade would pick someone else last minute.

"Caat." Jade practically purred out as she watched her best friend.

"Whatty?" Cat asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Jade questioned.

"Truth." Cat said, sliding her fingers apart to watch Jade from behind her hands.

Jade rolled her eyes, of course Cat would say truth. She was about to open her mouth and say something when they heard a beeping coming from Robbie's direction. Everyone turned to watch him as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He hit a button, and they watched his eyes read over something before his face turned bright red.

"What is it?" Andre asked, leaning over to read over Robbie's shoulder.

"My mamaw." he said wide eyed as he looked over her text.

"What does it say?" Tori asked.

They all could see Andre's shoulders shaking as he was trying to keep a laugh in, but it wasn't going well as he bit at his bottom lip. Tori leaned over, snatching the cellphone and reading over the text from Robbie's mamaw. Her eyes widened, and everyone knew by Robbie, Tori and Andre's reaction that Robbie's mamaw had been the one to get the picture of Robbie naked.

Cat leaned over to Tori, reading the text. Her eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

"That was more about Robbie then I wanted to know." Jade said when she caught the text on the phone, Beck nodded from where he stood over Tori.

"Anyways! Cat, including the girls who in this room would you ever date." Jade questioned Cat with a raised brow.

Cat brought a strand of hair to her mouth, chewing on the red locks as she looked around the room. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say one persons name and get someone upset that she'd never date them. So she blurted out the first thing in her mind.

"All of you!" she yelled

Everyones eyes widened but Jade's, who only gave a small smile and tilted her head at how her best friend just said that she'd date anyone in the room. Cat whimpered, quickly getting up and quickly grabbing a bottle off the desk, not even noticing she picked up one of the bottles of alcohol as she poured the beverage into her shot glass and sat herself back down.

Cat's eyes went over her friends, before looking to Andre.

"Andre." she called out in a small voice.

He smiled to her, pushing himself off the wall to sit on the floor next to Cat.

"Whats up Lil' Red?" he asked her

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

Hmm.. Well if he said dare he doubted that Cat would give him something bad, and she wouldn't really ask anything all that bad if he picked truth. So he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dare." he told her

"I dare you.." she paused, looking around before eyeing her strand of hair she was still chewing on. Her eyes widened at the idea.

"I dare you to dye your hair this color!" she said showing him the strand of hair.

Okay.. Maybe he was wrong about Cat's dare.

"Can it be temporary or perminant?" he asked her

"Just for a day. I'll even dye it for you!" she said with a smile.

He nodded, that wasn't too bad.

"Alright." he said

Robbie had finally stuffed his phone into his pocket, figuring after that answer from his mamaw and how this day was going to go, why not get yourself close to wasted. So he stood up and moved over to where the drinks were, pouring some alcohol into his shot glass. Andre was looking around, so far the only people who hadn't been asked a truth or dare was Tori or Beck. He honestly though had a question for Jade, but would the girl answer with truth? But maybe he could find a way to convince her to give someone a truth. So his eyes turned to the dark haired girl.

"Jade. Truth or Dare." he asked her.

"Dare." she said as she swished around the alcohol in her shot glass.

"I dare you to pick truth for your next 3 rounds." he told her

She looked up to him, he was a sneaky one wasn't he? But she nodded, shrugging her shoulders. She really didn't care giving people the truth on anything. It was her turn now, and she knew exactly who her victim was this time. She looked to Tori, who currently was texting someone.

"Truth or dare Vega." she said.

Tori sighed, looking up to Jade.

"My name is Tori, would you stop calling me Vega?" she asked

"Nah, maybe later." Jade said sarcastically.

"Dare." Tori answered

"Go run naked down my street." Jade told her

Everyone watched the two girls. Tori's eyes were wide, and her mouth was open as she processed in her mind what Jade had just dared her. She wanted her to.. Run down the street naked? She really didn't want to, she didn't want to get in trouble, especially since her dad was a cop. But she wouldn't pussy out, so she nodded her head, standing up.

"Does everyone have to come with and watch or can it just be the two of us?" Tori questioned.

Jade shrugged her shoulders

"Depends, would you rather be video taped doing it or just expose yourself to the 5 of us?" she asked Tori

"Six!" Robbie shouted out, holding up Rex and slightly shaking him. Jade simply rolled her eyes, watching Tori. The brunette sighed, fine, she'd do it in front of them then rather Jade upload it onto youtube or TheSlap or something.

"Let's do this." she said standing up. The group made their way downstairs, walking past Jade's parents who were talking in the kitchen as they made their way to the front door. Once outside Tori shivered, feeling the night wind hit her body. It wasn't as bad though as when she took off all her clothes, the boys all blushing as they watched their close friend get naked, and Cat the only one covering her eyes. Tori handed her clothes to Jade, took a deep breath and then took off down Jade's street.

"Man.. She's cute when she's running." Robbie said

"You mean hot." both Andre and Rex said

A few minutes passed as the group all waited for Tori to come back. Robbie had gone inside to call his mamaw and clear up what happened, and Cat had rushed inside claiming she had to pee. Andre had his hands in his pockets, feeling a little uncomfortable at the fact he had a hard on from watching Tori stripping. He had a crush on her since she had first joined Hollywood Arts, but he wouldn't say anything since she had a boyfriend.

Finally a shivering Tori came running up, quickly pulling the clothes out of Jade's arms as she got dressed. Her teeth were chattering, and she had passed so many houses with barking dogs and she was pretty sure one of Jade's neighbors had come out and seen her run past. She felt so embarassed. She looked around, not seeing Cat or Robbie.

"Where are Cat and Robbie?" she asked

"Cat's in the bathroom and Robbie's calling his grandma." Andre told her rubbing her upper arms to warm her up.

"Figured so." she said

The group moved into the house, and the group moved up the stairs to Jade's room while Jade got called into the kitchen by her mother. Out of curiousity Beck stayed downstairs, standing around the corner as he listened to Jade move into the kitchen.

"When are they leaving?" her mother asked

"They're spending the night." Jade replied

Beck heard a paper flipping, and what sounded like a cabinet being opened. Mrs. West gave what sounded like an annoyed sigh.

"Why did Cat bring them here?" her mother asked

"It's none of your business why she brought them here, now is it?" Jade answered

"Jade, cut the attitude when your talking to your mother." Jade's father said.

Beck heard a door open, and looked over to see Cat walking out of the bathroom, she smiled at him before hearing Jade's fathers words. She snuck over to where Beck stood.

"Whats going on?" she whispered

"I'm not sure." Beck whispered back to her.

"Why didn't you let any of your other friends spend the night Jade? Amy and Derek's sister?" Jade's mother questioned.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with Jade's father who was currently reading the paper. Jade was sitting on the counter, looking around trying to get the thousands of questions her mother was going to ask over with so that she could go back upstairs.

"Because I didn't feel like hanging out with them." she lied

In all honesty Jade hated Amy and Derek's sister, Dawn. Amy was so stuck up on herself and all she wanted to do was either go shopping for shoes or talk about boys. Dawn on the other hand only wanted to ask questions on how Jade and Derek were doing, why Jade hadn't had sex with Derek, etc.

"Thats the poorest excuse I've heard from you Jade. Probably poorer then thoes friends your hanging out with right now." Jade's mother said crossing her arms.

Jade let out a laugh, pulling herself off the counter.

"So this is what this was about huh? Because they're not rich or in stupid socilite parties like you guys I can't hang out with them." Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

It was a stare down between herself and her mother, before her mother pushed her seat away from the table. She stood up, moving around the table to stand in front of Jade.

"This is the final time you hang out with them Jade. If I see Cat, or any of your other friends I will find a way to keep them from you." her mother said

"You can't tell me who I can't, or can hang out with you bitter bitch." Jade said

That had been enough of the arguement for her father though. He was swift, placing his book and his reading glasses down as he quickly moved around the table and slapped his daughter. It was loud, and stung. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to hold onto her face as she looked at her dad.

"You are not to talk to your mother that way Jade. If this is the influence thoes friends of yours are to you, then you will listen to your mother and stop seeing them." with that he moved back to sit down.

Her mother had this proud look on her face, as if to say 'You deserved that, bitch' as she watched Jade with a smirk. Jade just simply rolled her eyes, walking away before she pissed both of them off more. Hearing her footsteps, Cat and Beck quickly moved upstairs to join the others. As she walked upstairs, everyone but Cat and Beck seemed surprised at how red Jade's cheek was, but her eyes only narrowed as she looked at them all before she went to go sit down on her bed.

"Well.. Anyways." Tori said clearing her throat.

Cat moved over to sit next to Jade, taking her bestfriends hand in her own. Jade would have snapped at Cat, but she just ignored it as if she didn't even notice. Beck was watching Jade and Cat, he wanted to go over to Jade, pull her up to him and just stroke her cheek. But he wouldn't do that, she didn't know that Cat and him had heard what had happened between her and her parents.

"Beck, truth or dare?" she finally asked

She looked to him, waiting for him to answer her. But he didn't, he seemed to be zoning off, looking in the direction of where Jade and Cat sat.

"Beck?" she called out

Still nothing though

"Yo Beck!" Andre yelled

The boy jumped, banging his elbow on Jade's desk as he turned to look at Andre.

"Sup?" he asked

"Truth or Dare?" Tori asked

"Uh.. Truth." he replied

It was now. She knew exactly what she had wanted to ask him, it had been sitting on her tounge since Jade had joined Hollywood Arts. She looked over to Jade, who was watching Tori, but she didn't seem to be.. All there. Like she was paying attention to the group but her mind was somewhere else.

"Do you like Jade?" she asked Beck.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Beck, Jade even seemed to be more at attention now as she watched him. His beautiful eyes met with hers, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." was his reply

Everyone but Jade and Beck gave out gasps and 'awls!' to his answer. He saw a blush come to her cheeks as she looked away from him. Tori smiled, she knew there was something between Jade and Beck. Though it was a bit awkward now, since Jade had a boyfriend and no one was aware of if Jade liked Beck back or not. But it was his turn for truth or dare now, and Jade had to answer truth for her next 3 rounds, so why not try round 1.

"Jade." he said to her.

She looked back to him, her eyebrow raised.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, though it was kinda pointless to ask since he knew her answer.

"Truth." she said back

Everyone was quiet, and someone they could probably hear a pin drop as they waited for the question Beck would ask her.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

There it was. That awkward silence as she stared at him, letting his question sink in.

"Yes." was her reply

There was another chourus of 'awls!' from the group and Beck wanted to go over and hold her, but there was still the issue of Derek. But she really didn't seem to care as she slid off the bed and moved over to him, sitting onto the desk and placing her feet on his knee. He smiled at her, reaching out to push hair behind her ear. It was her turn to ask truth or dare, so she turned to look at Andre.

"Truth or dare Andre?" she asked him.

Beck was playing with her hair, and he couldn't help smiling like an idiot as he did. He was watching Andre, waiting for his best friend to answer with a truth or dare. He was watching Beck and Jade with what looked like.. Anger? Or jealousy? Beck really wasn't sure.

"Dare." Andre answered

"I dare you to take off Tori's bra." Jade said with a smirk

Andre's eyes widened, a blush coming to his cheeks. Tori was also blushing, watching as Andre slowly moved over to where she was sitting on the end of Jade's bed. He knelt down in front of her, sliding his hands under her shirt and trailing his fingers up her spine. She shivered, feeling his hands as he unclasped her bra and slid the bra straps down her arms before sliding her bra off.

He blushed, placing her bra onto her lap as he then backed away. It was his turn now, and this question had been bugging him since they got to Jade's house.

"Jade. Truth or Dare?" he asked her

"Truth." she replied

She was in the middle of chugging down another shot of the alcoholic beverage, the one bottle was almost completely gone, and the other bottle was maybe about halfway gone. Cat had already snuggled up on Jade's bed, her eyes half open as she was getting sleepy. Tori was playing with the straps of her bra, Robbie still hadn't come back so he was probably in some heated coversation with his grandma, and Beck was playing with the strand of blue in Jade's hair.

"Why are you with Derek?" Andre asked

"My parents set us up when we were kids." she told him setting the empty bottle down. "My parents have this whole thing set in their mind that we're going to like, run some family business together, it's just another way for my parents to get more money to waste on stupid shit."

"Do you love him?" Andre asked

The game of Truth or Dare had been completely dropped now. It was now almost a stare off between Andre and Jade.

"No." was her reply

"Then why are you still with him?" Andre pushed

"Because if I break up with him I'll never hear the last of it from my parents." she said

"But it doesn't seem like you care about what your parents feel anyway. You left your old school to come to Hollywood Arts, do they know about that?" Andre asked her.

"No, they don't." she said

"And why don't they know that?" he askeed

"Because they think becoming an actor or director is stupid. That it's a waste of money to aim for something that will never happen." she told him.

"Well, if your not going to break up with Derek because of how your mommy and daddy think, then don't fuck with my best friend." Andre said in a threatening tone.

"You want me to break up with him?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"No no no." Tori said looking back and forth between them.

"Ya, I do." Andre replied.

Jade nodded, dialing her boyfriends number and sliding the phone to her ear. Beck's eyes widened as he watched her, was she seriously going to break up with Derek just like that? After what her father had done downstairs. He took the phone out of her hand, hanging it up before Derek could answer.

"What are you doing man?" Andre yelled

"Have you not thought of how her parents might react to it?" Beck asked, sliding his hand to Jade's red cheek.

"Did we miss something?" Tori asked confused

"So her parents will get mad. It's her life." Andre told Beck

"Her father hit her downstairs and told her not to hang out with us." Cat whimpered out

Jade's eyes widened, looking to Cat. Cat had.. Seen what had happened? Hear what her father and mother had said.

"B-but why?" Tori asked confused

"Because you guys aren't filthy rich. All my parents care about is money." Jade said with a shrug like she didn't care.

"So she can't break up with Derek anyway.. Her mom won't let her be with Beck. Her father has connections with people, they could get Beck kicked out of Hollywood Arts if they found out she broke up with Derek." Cat said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh.." Both Andre and Tori said

Part of Beck was upset, he wanted to be with Jade. But it wasn't right to him or do Derek if she stayed with Derek and did things with Beck. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her hair. He wanted to storm his way downstairs and freak out, he wanted to not even care about Hollywood Arts. But who knows what else they could do with their connections. But he wanted to be with Jade. Ugh, this was not going to be a fun year when he knew she liked him, and wanted to be with him but couldn't.

"Why don't we just.. Go downstairs and sleep." Robbie said when he walked into the doorway.

"How's your mamaw?" Cat asked sliding off Jade's bed.

"Well.. She's upset still." he said

"Robbie's gotta go over there tomorrow." Rex chuckled

The group moved downstairs, Beck helped Jade pull out the couch bed. It could fit 2, maybe three people so Cat and Tori were sleeping there. Robbie, Beck and Andre were going to sleep on the floor. So they had pulled out almost all of the blankets and pillows that Jade's house contained but the ones from her parents room, and the ones from Jade's bedroom. Once the group had gotten settled in, Cat and Tori layed down onto the couch bed. Robbie curled up on the floor with Rex, and Andre had layed down as well on the floor after he had gone to take a waz.

Jade had gone upstairs to her bedroom, and Beck had followed after since he wasn't tired.

"Does your cheek hurt?" he asked her.

She was laying down, and even though he shouldn't be, he was laying against her back. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his chin on the top of her head as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He felt her shrug against him, and he smiled as he reached up to touch her cheek.

"The pains gone." she whispered

It was quiet until she spoke up again.

"You probably shouldn't be here." she said

"I know.." he replied

She smiled, a true smile. But it was only there for a second. She knew they shouldn't be laying together like this, that she had a boyfriend and she shouldn't be messing with a boy like Beck. But she would think about that when she wasn't tired, and half drunk off her ass.

* * *

Welp? Thoughts?


	8. CH8, Red Hair

**A/N:** So, I totally forgot to tell you guys in my last update about the deadline. I know I update randomly and most of the time the newest chapter update is short. So that's why I'm thinking on a deadline. I'm figuring that I'll post chapters up every Wednesday and Saturday so that I'll have Mon, Tur, Thur, Fri and Sunday to work on the chapters and maybe make them a bit longer. I'm not sure on it though. ANYWHO.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight; Red Hair**_

The weekend had come and gone rather quickly. Jade honestly was glad that it was monday and she'd be away from her parents for most of the day. She glanced down at her cellphone, and couldn't help but smile at the text she had last received from Beck. They hadn't said much since what happened Saturday night, she had woken Sunday morning to find him gone from her bed and when she had gone downstairs the group had told her that he went home to help his parents around the house. Whether they were telling the truth or not, Jade wasn't sure.

He had texted her all Sunday though, but hadn't mentioned anything about Saturday. And she wouldn't see him face to face until she got to school. Would he bring up Saturday? Or ignore it like nothing happened. Though, she shouldn't care much about it anyways. She had a boyfriend, and her parents already told her she couldn't see the group. It was obvious when her mother had woken up Sunday morning and rushed the group out the front door saying that Jade had a busy day. They all knew the truth though, Cat had told him about the conversation in the kitchen.

Walking into Hollywood Arts, Jade made her way over to her locker. She saw Robbie standing at his locker talking with Cat who was waiting for Jade, and the red head smiled wider when she spotted her best friend.

"Jade!" she pulled Jade into a hug, where Jade stood still until Cat finally pulled away.

"How was your weekend Jade?" Robbie questioned

"Probably better then yours." Jade replied, opening her locker.

"It's true." Rex chuckled

"What did you do Sunday Jade?" Cat questioned

"Oh, my mother decided to drag me off to some stupid store for a bikini to wear for this weekend." Jade replied

"One time, my brother and I went to a beach- Andres here!" Cat stopped herself, clapping excitedly as she looked in the direction of the door.

Jade gave a laugh as Andre made his way over to them. His once dark hair was not dark no more. Over the weekend Cat had drug him off to a drug store where they picked up bleach and hair dye. Cat hadn't mentioned to anyone about how the color looked, so it was an interesting sight to see when he walked in with velvet red colored dreads.

"Nice do." Rex said with a chuckle

"Don't talk about it." Andre said crossing his arms.

"It really brings out your eyes Andre." Jade said with a smirk

"Ya think? I was even tempted on some extentions." Andre said patting his dreads.

The group gave a laugh. Jade honestly felt like she had bonded a bit with this group. Sure, she still wouldn't admit that they were her friends. But she did enjoy their company more then the girls at her old school. She pulled some books out of her locker, listening to the group talk. She was about to reach for a black notebook when something covered her eyes. She blinked, her lashes brushing against whatever it was over her eyes.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said loudly

"Way to ruin it Cat." Jade heard Tori's voice.

Tan hands slid away from Jade's eyes, and she turned to look into his beautiful eyes. He smiled at her, which she returned. She watched Tori hand over a coffee to Beck, which he must have handed to her to cover Jade's eyes, and her eyes widened when he handed the coffee to him.

"You got me coffee?" Jade asked taking it from him.

"Isn't he a sweetie?" Tori said patting Beck's shoulder before she turned her eyes to Andre.

"Whoa Andre." she said

Jade turned to pull out her notebook, shutting her locker before taking a sip of the coffee. She blinked, confused on how he seemed to know that she liked her coffee black with two sugars. She looked to him and opened her mouth to ask, but he just motioned his eyes over to Cat, who must have told him. She smiled, sliding her books into her Gears of War bag as she then took his hand with her free hand. Screw Derek, she could be romantic with someone she actually liked to be around.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Sinjin?" a older looking girl that looked almost like a slightly chubbier, and older version of Tori ran over to the group.

Jade raised her eyebrow, surprised anyone could be looking for that creepy kid. Though she had almost forgot he went to school here, she hadn't seen him since the day he gave her the money to get into the school. Everyone said different forms of no, and then the girl noticed Beck and Jade holding hands.

"Oh! What is going on here?" she asked

"Why is it any of your business?" Jade said

"Sorry about her Jade, this is my older sister Trina." Tori said with a sigh

"Older, prettier and way talented older sister." Trina corrected Tori

"More like conceited." Rex said

Trina's eyes turned to Robbie, who gave a small 'iep!' and hid Rex behind him. Trina then turned her eyes back to Jade and Beck, looking over Jade's attire of ripped up jeans, a black tank top and black combat boots. She honestly didn't look like the type of girl that Trina would expect Beck with, and Trina was single! Why didn't he ask her to be with him?

"Whatever, just let me know if any of you see Sinjin." she said before stomping away.

"Well.. Who wants to head to Sikowitz?" Andre asked

The group all went in the direction of their classroom.

* * *

"You nervous about the bird scene?" Tori questioned

The group was sitting outside at their usual table. Tori sat on one side next Andre, which Beck and Jade sat on her right and Robbie and Cat sat on her left. She was currently looking at Jade, who was scanning over the lines for the scene she'd have to perform tomorrow. From what Sikowitz had told her she had to perform it and pass in order to get parts in plays. Beck was sitting next o her, his arm draped over her shoulders while he ate his lunch.

"No." Jade replied, not taking her eyes off the script.

"No?" Tori was confused.

But then again, Jade didn't know how to pass the short scene. Tori herself had to perform it three times until she had passed, and since Jade was new to the school and probably didn't know much on acting she'd probably have as much difficulty with it as Tori did.

"Hey Jade, you want to come to a chinese restuarant with us later today?" Cat asked pushing food around on her tray as she watched Jade.

"I can't." Jade said finally sliding the script into her bag.

"Awwwl. Whyyyy not?" Cat whimpered out

"Derek wants to hang out." she said

She felt Beck's hand tighten a bit where it rested on her shoulder, she looked over to him, reaching her hand up to take his hand. His eyes turned to meet hers and she tell by the look he was giving that he seemed upset with the mention of Derek. She reached up with her free hand to pull him down for a kiss, and she felt him smile against her mouth. She slid her fingers through his hair before pulling away. They went back to their lunch, the table going quiet for a little.

"So like.. Whats going on.. Between you two?" Tori finally broke the silence, asking the question that was on everyones minds.

Beck raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Tori. Jade had just slid some salad in her mouth and wasn't really paying attention to Tori. Everyone was waiting for a respond from either Beck or Jade.

"Nothings going on between us." Beck said

"Yaa, because I just act all romantic with all of my female friends." Andre said

Beck and Jade both blushed, though neither said a word.

"Seriously though whats going on?" Tori questioned

"Why is it any of your business anyways Vega, jealous?" Jade asked with a smirk

Tori's eyes widened, and a blush came to her face as she stammered over her words. The bell luckily saved her, and sliding out of their seats Beck wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and they went off to dump off their trash before moving into the school. Tori and the group watched them, a big smile forming on Cat's face.

"I like seeing Jadey with someone who actually makes her happy." she said

"That was happy?" Tori asked

"Well it's happier then when she's with Derek." Cat said with a shrug before following after Beck and Jade.

Tori, Andre and Robbie exchanged glances before following after their friends.

* * *

They had met up at her locker before they had to go. He was waiting for her, his back against the lockers with his hands in his pockets. She gave a small smile when she saw him, walking over to him he held his arms out, pulling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, his fingers running through her hair.

"I think I can get use to this." he said with a grin

She pushed him lightly, listening to him chuckle as he stepped aside to let her into her locker. He looked over the scissors in her locker, he was to say curious about the scissors. He watched her open her locker, taking books out of her bag and sliding them into the locker. He was jealous that she'd be hanging out with Derek tonight, and part of him wanted to ask her what they planned on doing. But he knew it wouldn't probably be much. As far as she had said, she didn't like Derek. Couldn't stand being around the guy.

"Can I text you later?" he asked

She looked over to him, narrowing her eyes. Did he say something wrong?

"I really can't stand people who ask if they can do something." she said to him

He opened his mouth to say something, but she slid her hand to the back of his head and kissed him. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, loving the feel of her mouth against hers. He seriously wouldn't get tired of kissing her, of feeling her small hands tangle in his hair. She pulled away from him, leaning up to give him one last peck on the lips before she adjusted her bag and walked past him towards the doors, his eyes following her figure until she was out of sight.

* * *

Soon as she had arrived home her mother had picked out her outfit again and did her hair. They were silent the entire time. It had been nothing but silence around her house after the arguement. Her mother had handed her a short dark blue dress. It fit tight around her body, especially around her chest. It ended at about mid thigh so Jade slid a pair of black tights on under the dress, which prized her with a narrowed stare from her mother.

Derek had came to pick her up, and without saying anything to where they were going they were driving off. Though where they were going she kind of wished she had found out. When they arrived at the place it looked very oriental outside and the sign over the place said Wok Star. She could only guess that it must have been some Chinese restuarant, not even remembering that Cat had asked earlier during lunch about going out to eat with them at a Chinese restuarant.

They stepped inside, a woman quickly going over and greeting them. Her parents had already apparently reserved them a seat, and the woman kept complimenting them and telling Derek how much she loved his parent's company. Jade rolled her eyes, following the woman as she lead them over to a booth. Derek let Jade slide in first, before he slid in after her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jade wasn't all that sure what she wanted to order so Derek ended up ordering for both of them, though she doubted whatever he ordered her would be good.

"So. What did you and your friends do Saturday?" Derek asked her

She raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look at him. Why did he really care what her and the group did? She shrugged her shoulders, looking around. The place was pretty nice, and she could see back by the cashier that there was a bunch of different photos of people.

"Don't shrug your shoulders at me, I was just curious." he said

In truth he was jealous, and was hoping that nothing had happened between her and the three boys who had spent the night at her place. He knew to keep a few secrets from Jade, but if she cheated on him he wasn't sure if he could keep everything from her parents. When she didn't answer him he sighed, and decided to go onto another question.

"Dawn misses hanging out with you." he told her

"And I care?" she replied

She spotted something.. Red and familiar. She was staring at the back of someones head, their hair was long and red. The color red of her bestfrien- Cat? Her eyes widened, recognizing her best friend. Sitting with her was the rest of the group, and what was worse was that Beck was seated facing in her direction. She didn't want to see him, not now when she was in the annoying presence of the boy who was suppose to be her boyfriend. And she didn't want him to see her. Looking the group over, she could see that Tori and Andre were talking about something, Robbie would try to pipe in but he would stop or get cut off. Cat was dancing in her seat, and Jade recognized that dance whenever Cat had to pee but didn't want to get up in the middle of eating.

And then there was Beck, he had his phone out, and she felt a pang of jealousy in her. Was he texting some girl?

"Well, I'd hope you'd care since she's my sister.." Derek zoned off before following her gaze.

He recognized her friends, and rolled his eyes. Really, could they go or do anything without running into her annoying redhead friend and the others. He had liked them, sure. They were a nice group and he had some likes in common with them. But the fact that she had told him to leave when some of the group had been calling their homes to tell their parents they were staying the night made him a bit suspicious.

"God, really." he rolled his eyes again.

She turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said.

He saw Beck look up from his phone, and could hear Jade's ringtone go off. He raised his eyebrow, watching Jade pull out her phone from her Gears of War bag and her eyes scanned over the text.

"Whats that?" he asked her

"Nothing that concerns you." she snapped

He sighed, watching Beck as he finally spotted Jade and Derek. His eyes saw Derek first, and Derek swore that he saw something in his eyes when he noticed Derek's arm around Jade's shoulders. But he saw her looking at her phone, and gave a small smile that set Derek with rage. She had put her phone back into her bag, and he felt her tense up a little when she saw Beck looking in their direction. He winked at her before checking his phone, and Derek could see his smile get a bit wider before he started typing something into his phone.

Derek turned his head to watch Jade, seeing that she held her phone in both hands on her lap as she looked around. He was seething with rage, he couldn't believe Jade would just sit here and text that pretty boy like she didn't even care to have someone so good looking as Derek right next to her. He reached over, snatching her phone out of her hands.

"What the fuck Derek?" she yelled

He slid her phone into her pocket, ignoring the beep as her phone received another text. She reached to get her phone back but he caught her wrist in his hand. She looked up at his face, glaring at him.

"We're suppose to be having a romantic dinner for your parents, doesn't mean you can text some pretty poor boy." he told her

"Whatever." she pulled her wrist out of his grip, crossing her arms.

Beck watched what had happened, curious as to find out what had happened. Derek saw him watching them from the corner of his eye, so he took Jade's jaw into his hand, pulling her to him until he was kissing her. He wondered what Beck's face was like now, because Derek hoped he was jealous that Derek could kiss Jade and he couldn't. She was pushing at his chest, and when he tried to slide his tounge into her mouth she bit down on it, causing him to pull away from her and reach his hand to his mouth.

"Your an asshole!" she snapped

She was going to get out of the booth however she could, but some waiter had walked over with their food, and looking back to the table Cat and the others were at she noticed that Beck was gone.

* * *

So, I know most are probably like 'Dereks an asshole!' and I agree, but he is technically Jade's boyfriend, whether she likes it or not. And she doesn't want to break up with him because her father knows people in places and if he found out she broke up with Derek for Beck he could find a way to get Beck out of Hollywood Arts.


	9. CH9, Your A Sucker for Kittens

_**Chapter Nine; Your a Sucker for Kittens**_

She was pissed. Well.. Actually most of the time Jade was always pissed over something. But she was more pissed then what felt like normal. Derek had ordered her the most nastiest Chinese food and she was upset with the fact that Beck had left and that asshole Derek had kissed her on the mouth. They had never kissed on the mouth, on the cheek sometimes, but never fully on the mouth, espeically when he had tried to put his tounge in her mouth.

Once they had finished their food Derek had given Jade back her phone, and when he had went to take her home she denied the ride. She had ended up stomping down on his foot and saying that she was walking home. Which was what she was doing now.

She felt happy with herself for stepping on him, especially in thoes horrible heels her mother had had her put on, which now danged in her hands. She was now walking down the road barefoot, and she ignored how scratched up her feet were getting. She'd rather take this pain over having to drive home with Derek.

She looked down at her phone, looking at the last text she had gotten from Beck.

_'You look so beautiful in that dress.'_

She blushed, texting in a quick reply. She just wanted to see him, to snuggle up in his arms and forget about that stupid dinner. She wasn't all that sure how far she was from her house, she was pretty sure she was about 2 blocks away from that stupid restuarant. She got a text, and was a little excited thinking it might be Beck, but instead it was a text from Cat.

_'Jadey are you walking home? We just passed you!'_

Jade gave a laugh, shaking her head. It wasn't the text she was expecting, but maybe she could get a ride from Cat. She she texted in a reply before continueing to walk down the sidewalk. She got another text, and chuckled at the respond.

_'Well stop! We'll come get you!'_

That second text came from Tori, who must have been with Cat. She looked around her, she stood in front of someones house, but she didn't care if they felt weirded out with some stranger standing in front of their house. She leaned against a fence, crossing her arms as she waited for Cat and Tori to come get her. She found herself sliding down onto the sidewalk, pulling her legs close to her as she let her eyes close.

Part of her was waiting for a reply from Beck, did he see the kiss between her and Derek and get jealous? Think she was fucking with him. She let out a frustrated groan, opening her eyes when she felt something. She looked down, spotting something multi-colored and fuzzy by her legs. Her face scrunched up a bit as she reached down, picking the small animal up by the scruff. It gave tiny mews, back feet kicking out and she gasped when it's tiny claws caught her arm.

She dropped it, watching it land onto her lap as she looked to her arm. She was about to freak out, threaten it with the scissors in her bag and hope to scare it off but then it rose up onto it's back legs, placing it's front paws onto her chest. It's tiny blue eyes looked up to her, and it's mouth opened in another mew as it bumped it's head into her chin. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to fall for this little cute act. She listened to the loud purring, and rolled her eyes reaching up to run her hand down it's back before watching the streets for Cat and Tori.

Jade honestly wasn't much of an animal person. Her mother had a small annoying yapping dog about 2 years ago and Jade couldn't stand it at all. She threatened to kick it multiple times and caused her mother to yell at her. But it wasn't her fault that the dog was annoyingly loud. Her mother had ended up giving it to one of Jade's younger relatives though because she was afraid one night when they went out that Jade might kill it. Which she probably wasn't wrong.

"Jade!" a voice called out to her.

Looking up she saw a vehicle pulled up in front of the sidewalk. She saw Cat waving widly from the backseat, and Tori sat in the passanger seat with the window rolled down. Jade stood up, lifting the kitten with her. It clung onto her arms, and she gritted her teeth from the pain of the tiny claws in her arm.

"You have a kitten?" Tori questioned confused

"I have a pest." she replied climbing into the backseat with Cat and Robbie.

Cat gasped spotting the kitten, and she scooped it up out of Jade's arms and rubbed her cheek against the kittens face. Jade rolled her eyes, but gave a smile watching how happy her bestfriend with it. She slid her bag onto her lap as she watched Cat play with the kitten. She kind of wanted to ask them if they had heard from Beck, since she had yet to get a text from him.

"We saw you at the restuarant." came Andre's voice from the drivers seat

"Damn, and I thought I found a good hiding spot." she said sarcastically

"Ya know Jade, if you had wanted to show Beck you had a boyfriend you didn't have to follow us and rub it in." Tori said looking at the back seats to Jade

"Actually, Vega. I wouldn't follow you guys if you paid me. And I wasn't trying to rub in the fact that someone was trying to choke me with their tounge." Jade said

"Then why were you there Jadey?" Cat asked petting the kitten

"I told you guys earlier I was busy. I didn't know we were going to the same restuarant. If you guys didn't remeber, there are a few chinese restuarants, and Cat never mentioned a name." Jade said.

"Ohh.." Tori said looking away, feeling like a bitch now for how she had snapped on Jade.

"Beck's upset.." Cat whimpered out, setting the kitten onto Jade's bag.

"I guess thats why he hasn't texted me back." Jade replied

"Ya, he instantly left as soon as he saw you guys making out." Robbie muttered

"What are you going to do Jadey?" Cat asked

Jade shrugged her shoulders, she guessed if this was how Beck was going to act then it was what she deserved right. It wasn't like she could go begging for forgiveness.

"I guess thats it. He won't text me back, so I doubt he'll talk to me at school." she said

"Go to his house." Tori said, though it sounded like an order

"Oh, and maybe I can tap my heels together and just poof to his house!" Jade said faking some kind of accent. She was trying to impersonate Tori, who raised her eyebrow.

"Is that suppose to be Tori?" Robbie asked

"What? How is that suppose to be me? I don't talk like that!" Tori said looking at Robbie.

"Want me to drop you off at his place?" Andre asked, looking at Jade from the rearview mirror.

"Would you?" she asked looking at him.

She found herself stroking the kitten again, looking down to see that it had curled up ontop of her bag and seemed to be in a deep slumber. She rolled her eyes, why had she brought this thing with her? She smiled when Andre said he'd take her to Beck's, before leaning her head back and listening to everyone talk. She had begun to doze off when she felt the car stop.

"We're here Jade." Tori said

She opened her eyes, seeing them all watching her.

"Um.. Thanks." she said

Everyones eyes widened, had Jade West just said thanks? Cat reached over to hug Jade, giving the kitten one last pat before Jade slid out of the car. She tried to almost cradle the kitten in her arm, trying not to wake it. She was confused when they had dropped her off at a blue house, with an RV sitting in the driveway. She turned to look at Andre's car, and Tori gave a laugh before pointing towards the RV before Andre drove off. She just hoped Beck was home, because she wasn't sure the way to her house from his.

The grass felt wet on her feet, and she mentally cursed herself that she had left her heels in Andre's car. But Cat would have noticed them, and she knew where Jade lived. She adjusted her bag, looking down at the kitten before stopping in front of the door to the RV. She was chewing on her lip, her hand moving up as she banged her fist onto the door. She hadn't meant for the knock to be loud, but we were also talking about Jade here.

There was noises inside, and she tapped her foot onto the pavement of the driveway as she waited for Beck to open the door.

He opened the door, he was shirtless, with a blue towel covering his currently wet hair. His eyebrows raised when he saw who it was outside the door, pretty sure that Jade didn't know where he lived. He slid his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"Let me inside and I'll tell you what I'm doing here." she told him

He sighed, sliding to the side and watching her walk past him and into his RV. He shut the door behind him, turning to look at her he saw her eyes roaming over the inside of his RV. He spotted something furry in her arms and was a bit confused.

"What do you-"

"Oh yeah. This." she looked around before setting the kitten down on his bed.

It blinked awake, looking around before spotting Jade. It gave a mew as it stretched out, and Beck couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. It was kinda like a baby looking for it's mother, which so happened to be Jade. The girl narrowed her eyes at the kitten, but reached out to stroke it's head as she watched Beck.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked again as he dryed his hair with the blue towel.

"Why did you leave the restuarant?" she asked him

He gave a chucke, shaking his head as he slid the towel off his head and set it on what looked like a counter.

"I don't know what your talking about." he replied

"Oh, sure so that text you sent me when you saw me was just random?" she asked sitting down next to where the kitten lay.

It crawled onto her lap, curling up onto a ball on her lap. She watched Beck, waiting for his reply.

"Ya, and I also saw you kissing Derek. I thought you liked me Jade, but apparently your just pulling something other rich girls do." he said

She laughed, now the one to shake her head as she watched him.

"Ya Beck, because I'm like every other rich girl." she rolled her eyes

"I thought you weren't like every rich girl, but it became obvious tonight." he said

"Ya, well maybe if you had been at our table and heard and actually seen what happened. Maybe you'd realize I'm not like every other rich girl." she scooped the kitten into her arms.

If he wasn't going to listen to her, and compare her to girls she couldn't stand then fine. Fuck him. She stood up, pushing past him as she made her way towards the door of his RV. But he stopped her, grabbing onto her upper arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Well then tell me." he said looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him, feeling him let go of her arm and reach up to slide his hand to the side of her head. Her hair was so soft, and she looked so pretty right now. She smiled, before moving back over to his bed and sat down, resting the kitten back onto her lap. He moved over to sit next to her, his large hand seemed even larger as he stroked the kittens side. He seriously did not see Jade as a cat person, or any other animal person at that.

"He saw you and the others. I think jealousy got to him. Ever since Saturday night he's been texting me nonstop, been trying to hang out. Thats why my mom had us go out to dinner cuz he had called her and complained that he missed me. I didn't know we were going to that restuarant. And he's never kissed me like that. You were my first kiss Beck." she told him

His eyes widened, he had actually expected for someone as gorgeous as Jade to have kissed people before him. Or atleast had kissed Derek before the kiss between the two of them. But that made him feel a lot better about earlier today. That he had been Jade's first kiss before Derek.

"He saw you, and I guess figured out we were texting each other and got pissed. So he took my phone from me and then kissed me. He tried to slid his tounge in too but I bit him before he did." she finished looking at him.

He burst out into laughter, and her eyebrow raised as she watched him. Why was he laughing at her?

"Whats so funny?" she snapped

"You bit him?" he asked

"It was the first thing I could think of doing! Don't laugh at me!" she yelled

He laughed harder, scooting himself closer to her and pulling her down to lay down with him. She smiled, carefully turning onto her side. The kitten gave a small meow, clawing its way between them until it curled up on Beck's side. Beck's hand was stroking her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he apologized

"You better be." she said sarcastically before leaning over to kiss him

He grinned, sliding his hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and one of her legs slid over his waist, trying not to acidentally hit the kitten as they made out. She heard her phone go off in her bag, but ignored it as she felt Beck's tounge run along her bottom lip. She let her lips part, feeling his tounge slide into her mouth and explore the insides of her mouth.

She was running her fingers through his hair, feeling his fingers brush against the skin on her neck. But he reluctantly pulled away, and opening his eyes he smiled at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss West?" he questioned her when he slid his hand down to rest of her hips, feeling her leg over his hip.

She blushed, pushing him lightly so that he rolled onto his back. He chuckled, picking the kitten up and placing it onto his chest while Jade leaned over to pick up her bag from where it had slid off her arm and onto the floor next to Beck's bed. Reaching inside, she pulled out her phone. She had spotted a few missed text messages, and one missed phone call.

She had one text from Derek, who told her that his parents made plans for them to hang out tomorrow. There was two texts from her mother, one also telling her about the plans to hang out, and the second one was asking her why she wasn't home yet. Jade rolled her eyes, the only reason her mom probably cared why she wasn't home yet was because Derek had probably told her about how Jade had bit him. The final text message was from Cat, who told her that her and Tori wanted to hang with Jade on Friday. She really didn't want to, but anything to get her out of plans with her parents and Derek.

The missed call had been from her mother, she deleted the voice message though, not caring. She sent a quick text to Cat, knowing that she had left a few clothes at Cat's and wondering if the red head could bring some clothes over to Beck's, since Jade really didn't feel like going home.

"I'm spending the night." she told Beck

His eyes widened, but he smiled, sliding his hand over her back as he ran his fingers over her bare shoulders and upper back.

"Do you want something to get out of that?" he questioned, motioning to the blue dress she still wore.

"Oh no, I was just planning on sleeping in this." she said sarcastically

"All that sarcasm and maybe you could become a comedian." he joked with her

He slid the kitten off his chest, standing up and going over to where he kept his clothes. He wasn't really all that sure what would fit her, she was tiny, and his pants might slip off the poor girl. He looked over to her, watching her lay down where he had once been laying. The kitten had decided to settle itself onto Jade's stomach, so the girl propped her hands slightly onto it's tiny body as she waited for a reply from Cat.

"You can probably use this to sleep in. Though I'm not sure on clothes for school tomorrow." he said tossing a plaid red shirt onto his bed.

"I've got some clothes over at Cat's place, for whenever I spend the night there." she told him.

The kitten gave a sound of annoyance as it was moved again, finally deciding to snuggle up on one of Beck's pillows. He chuckled at the annoyed furball as he watched Jade move into the tiny bathroom in his RV so that she could put his shirt on. He went to sit on the end of the bed, scratching the back of the kittens ear as he waited for Jade to get done getting dressed. He couldn't help think about her in there though, the blue dress gathering at her ankles. Her tiny frame in only a pair of panties in the bathroom as she slid his shirt over her shoulders.

He blushed, shaking his head before he got himself more turned on then he already was. He looked up as she stepped out of his bathroom. She looked gorgeous as always, his t-shirt baggy on her as it ended at about mid-thigh on her. She had two buttons undone at the top of the shirt, so if she bent at a certain angle he was sure to get a nice view of her breasts.

"Thanks." she told him, tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"No problem." he told her, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

She smiled, moving over to sit next to him. He slid his arm around her waist, his other hand leaving the tiny kittens head and tilting Jade's chin up to look her in the eyes. He could get lost in thoes beautiful blue eyes of hers. He leaned down, brushing a small gentle kiss against her mouth. And he wasn't sure how it happened, but soon that kiss turned into tounges fighting for dominance and his fingers undoing the buttons to his shirt on her, and her fingers unzipping his pants.

* * *

Oh my, what is going to happen next? Hehe.


	10. CH10, Derek's Attempt

**A/N:**Like in CH1, there are links of the characters dresses, masks and tuxes on my profile. I'll try my best to try and describe them though.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten; Derek's Attempt**_

She didn't want to leave his side, she enjoyed being in his arms and actually feeling like someone enjoyed her company. But her parents had already made stupid plans with Derek's family, and if she were to avoid that, well then that would just lead her to get yelled at when she got home. So he drove her to her house, kissing her forehead and then watching her as she walked up the small steps leading into her house.

Cat had luckily shown up at Beck's place earlier that day to give Jade clothes for school, a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, in which she wore the plaid shirt Beck had lent her to sleep in over it. She remembered his eyebrows raised when she had walked out in it, but she told him it was comfortable and even though she wouldn't admit it, the smell of him on it would hopefully make her day a bit better then it would be.

Her mother had quickly gone to the kitchen doorway when she heard her daughter walk into the house. Jade could already tell by her look she was pissed.

"Where have you been all night?" her mother snapped

"I crashed at a friends house." she said with a shrug

"Derek told me what happened the other day, are you trying to ruin us?" she stormed over to Jade.

Her grip was harsh as she grabbed Jade by the upper arm, quickly rushing her up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Quickly, get out of those.. Rags, and get dressed before we go to Derek's." her mother basically ordered

Jade wanted to snap back at what her mother had commented about her clothes, but she ignored it. Today had been a good day and she wasn't going to let her mothers snotty comments ruin it for her. She shrugged off Beck's shirt, shaking her head at the small orange hairs that stuck to the shirt thanks to Cinnamon, the kitten that Beck had decided to keep. She rolled her eyes at what he had named the kitten, but it did kind of match.

She could already see that her mother had picked out another dress for her. She groaned, seriously she couldn't just wear normal clothes for once when she went out to see Derek and his family. It was like her mother had to rub in how rich they were with the 500 dollar dresses.

She lifted it up, her eyes running over the dark purple color of the dress. At least it wasn't as ugly as most of the dresses her mother tried to get her daughter to wear. But what caught her eye was the other object that sat on her bed. She had slipped the dress on, gasping when she had tied it up and it felt like it was trying to squeeze the breath out of her.

She picked up the mask, her eyebrow raised as she looked over the silver rose decorations at the top of the mask and the awkward way the right side of the mask came up more then the left side of the mask. She picked the object up, stomping out of her bedroom and down the stairs where her mother was with her father. Her mother was in a dress a color yellow that made Jade want to stick her fingers in her mouth and gag herself. That was the most ugliest color of yellow she had ever seen.

"What the fuck is this?" she snapped tossing the mask onto the table.

"Jade! Watch it that cost a lot!" her mother picked the mask up

She stepped over to Jade, running her fingers through her daughters black hair as she eyed the streaks of blue that ran through her hair. She could see her mothers instant distaste in her hair, but the woman didn't say anything as she placed the mask over Jade's eyes and the bridge of her nose. She turned Jade around so that she could tie the mask, before pulling some strands of Jade's hair out from under the string so that her hair could cover up the strings to the mask.

"Derek's parents are having a masquerade party." her mother said stepping away

Jade blinked, it felt weird how her eyelashes brushed against the edges of the holes for her eyes in the mask. A masquerade party, it sounded so stupid. A bunch of people with masks on acting like everyone didn't know who they were. She rolled her eyes, but followed her parents as they left the house and went to Jade's parents car.

* * *

Beck laid out on his bed, Cinnamon purring loudly as she curled up on Beck's chest. He chuckled, his fingers stroking the kittens small back. Jade had argued with him about keeping the kitten, saying it was just going to be a pain in the ass and that he'd have to buy things for it and it would be like having a baby. But he had just laughed at her excuses, it was a lot less difficult to take care of a kitten then a child. Plus it was something to cuddle with when Jade couldn't be with him.

He still remembered last night, the way her body fit almost perfectly against his body. His face flushed when he thought of how they had somehow stripped each other down to their undergarments. But they didn't do anything more. She told him she didn't want to have sex with him until she wasn't dating with Derek anymore. When she was Beck's girlfriend. He smiled, he liked the sound of that.

He heard his phone go off, and sitting up a little, his hand holding onto Cinnamon so that she didn't fall off he picked his phone up. It was an unknown number, and he was confused why he had a text from a number he did not recognize.

_'Come to this address, we're having a party. Invite whoever you want and make sure to dress up nice, wear a mask.'_

He looked over the address. It was in the rich part of Hollywood, so.. Why would he be invited to some rich persons party?

He sighed, dialing up Tori, Andre and Cat. Tori was hanging with her boyfriend, but they both agreed that they would go with Beck. Andre said that he was busy with a song for a project, but he'd make his way as soon as he got done. Cat cheered excitedly when he had called her, and said that she'd get the masks and she'd meet him up at Tori's house.

The drive to Tori's house was short, and he smiled when he saw his friend waiting outside her house, snuggled up to her boyfriend as she waved when she spotted him. Her boyfriend was tall, he could be a basketball player if he wanted. But he was more on the girly side, always singing songs with Tori and came to every play she was in. He had dirty blonde hair that fell over one side of his face, and his eyes were a bright blue that reminded Beck a lot of diamonds. And to top it off, he was a great guy for Tori.

He never pushed her buttons, or tried to do anything Tori didn't want to do. He enjoyed just sitting at the piano bench with her and helping her write songs when Andre couldn't be there, and he was a geek for the show Glee. He had been made fun of often that people at his school thought he was gay, but Beck and everyone else knew he wasn't, and that he loved Tori so much.

"Hey Matt." Beck smiled at Tori's boyfriend

"Been a long time Oliver." Matt greeted while they gave each other that awkward guy hug that Tori couldn't understand why guys did it.

"So who's party is this?" Tori questioned

"I have no idea.." Beck told her

She raised her eyebrow. They were going to a party and they didn't even know who was hosting it? Beck just shrugged though, opening up the text he had gotten and showed it to Tori. Her eyes ran over the message, then the address.

"This is like.. The rich part of-"

"Ya I know. Which is why it's confusing." he replied

"Well.. Maybe it's from Jade or Derek?" Tori said with a shrug

"But the number wouldn't come up unknown if it was from Jade. And Derek doesn't have my number." Beck told her

"Guess we'll find out tonight." Matt said turning as the group walked into Tori's house.

Beck smiled when they walked inside and he saw Tori's parents sitting at the kitchen table talking about something. Sometimes her parents reminded him so much of his own, on how they seemed to still be so deep in love with each other. Nothing like how Jade's parents had seemed.

"It's nice to see you again Beck!" Tori's mother called looking up

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Vega." he told her with a smile

Tori's parents loved Beck. They sometimes liked to call him their adopted son because he was so protective of Tori. He guessed it was because the only relatives he had younger then him were cousins, but they lived in Canada so he really couldn't look out for his cousins like an older sibling. So he defended Tori.

"So is it just the three of us going?" Tori asked sitting on the couch

Matt seemed also curious as he sat next to Tori, taking her hand in his and just rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. When Beck had first met Matt he was jealous, always trying to separate the two. But he had grown to like the guy, and he was happy as long as Tori was happy.

"Cat said she'd meet us here. She's making us masks and I'm guessing costumes." he said with a chuckle

"She's loved making costumes ever since her class assignment." Tori said with a giggle.

The group started to talk about other things. Tori asked him how him and Jade were doing since what happened at the restaurant, and he told her how Jade had spent the night. When she questioned him about using protection he blushed and told her that him and Jade hadn't done anything like that. Matt asked the two what Jade looked like and her personality since he had never met her and Tori joked that he'd have to fight Beck for Jade.

After awhile Tori's parents had moved over to talk with them. Tori's mom seemed interested as well in finding out about this mysterious girl who had Beck head over heels and he told her about Jade. Tori's mom joked that Beck was cheating on her, and Tori's dad threatened Beck that if he broke Tori, Jade or Tori's mom's heart that he'd lock him up in jail.

Beck enjoyed days like this. Where he could relax and hang out with his friends and not have judgmental eyes watching him. Or girls throwing themselves at him. And then the doorbell rang.

Tori excused herself before getting the door, where Cat rushed in with a box full of clothing. She was bouncing around the place as she pulled out outfits. She ran over to Tori where she handed the girl a pink dress. Tori lifted it up, it was long and reached the floor. But it was a pretty color, and even had some clear pink object that she guessed she could drape over her arms or over her shoulders.

For Matt she handed him a white tux with a pink undershirt and tie that matched the colors of Tori's dress. He smiled, thanking Cat and then leaned over to kiss Tori's cheek and whisper something in her ear. She giggled, nodding her head and whispering something back to him.

And then she handed Beck his. It was a black tux with a purple vest undershirt and a purple tie. He smiled, thanking Cat as he looked over it.

"My, you guys are dressing up fancy." Tori's mom said with a smile

"We're going to a masquerade party." Cat said, giving a small twirl in the short dress she wore.

"Do you guys have masks?" Tori's father asked

"Mhm. I made them with this costumes." Cat said reaching into the box again.

She handed Tori her mask first. Tori smiled, holding it up to her face. It was a pinkish white color at the bottom and the top was a bit of a darker pink with what looked liked a pink leaf coming out of the top. It looked cute though, and brought out Tori's tan complexion. She then handed a white mask to Matt, he also held his mask to his face, looking at Tori and sticking his tounge out at her. Tori giggled, leaning up to peck Matt on the lips.

"Here's yours Beck." Cat said, handing him a black object.

His was, well. Interesting looking. The right side of it seemed to be outlined in sequins and then the left side looked almost creepy. But it was neat looking, and Cat had been really good at working on the masks and making sure they matched the groups outfits.

"I'm a peacock guys." Cat giggled as she held a white mask to her face.

The group looked to her, laughing at the white feathers that spread out from the right side of the mask, and the beads that traveled down the side.

"We're gonna look gorgeous." Tori said with a smile.

They heard footsteps, and Trina came storming down the stairs. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the group, eying their masks and the costumes they held.

"What are you guys doing?" she questioned

"Tori and her friends are going to a party." Tori's father replied

"Ohh, a party. Can I come?" she asked moving over to finger Tori's dress.

"Uhh.." Tori dragged off, looking at her parents for help

"Actually Trina, your going to stay here and help us uh.. Redecorate the living room." Tori's mother said

"BUT MOM! I don't wannaaa." Trina whined stomping her foot.

* * *

When Tori had said they were going to look gorgeous, she wasn't wrong. They all crammed into Beck's truck, making sure not to step on Tori's dress or ruin their outfits. He looked at the address one last time on his phone before starting up his truck. They could still hear Trina complaining inside, whining that she wanted to join them and that she was too pretty not to miss a party.

"One time my brother went to a masquerade party." Cat muttered from where she sat.

"Ya?" Tori questioned

"Mhm. But my parents brought him home early cuz he tried swallowing the beads to some girls dress and started choking on it." she drawled off

Tori and Matt exchanged glances before watching the scenery that went by as they drove. They kept looking out for street signs, making sure they were heading in the right way. It was confirmed they were when the houses began to look more larger and crowded with stuff as if people were trying to rub it in how rich they were from people who drove by.

They had arrived to a white house, where the streets and the driveway seemed already crowded with cars. There were some people standing outside dressed up in dresses and tuxes, clutching masks over their faces. They really couldn't seen anyone familiar though.

"Well.. Let's see who invited us." Tori said sliding the passenger door open.

Tori shivered when the cold wind hit her, and smiled when Matt quickly rushed over to her and wrapped his arm around her, trying to keep her warm.

"You think they have candy?" Cat questioned excitedly

"I highly doubt it." Tori replied

Beck was looking around, hoping to find someone he could recognize. Or at least whoever it was that had decided to invite him and his friends. They walked towards the entrance to the house, Cat taking hold of Beck's arm and a bounce in each step as she showed had excited she was for being here. Tori and Matt followed closely behind, Matt's arm around Tori's waist.

The inside was crowded with people. And Beck heard Cat give some sort of cheer when she saw a small table next to a fireplace that had bowl's of chips and dips and there was plastic cups and bottles of different beverages. There were different ages of people there too, like, it had to be like a ages 5 and up party.

"Can we get some chips Beck?" Cat questioned

"Sure." he said with a smile as they moved over to the refreshments table.

He watched her pick up a chip, dipping it into the dip and brought it to her lips. Her eyebrows raised, rolling the bit of chip around in her mouth before smiling.

"Is it good?" he questioned

"It reminds me of this one time, where my brother kept asking my parents for some chips and dip and then-"

"Cat?" a familiar voice called out

Beck and Cat looked up, looking to the girl dressed in purple. If it wasn't for how easily it was for both to recognize her features then they would have been curious as to why some random girl knew Cat's name. But they could see the familiar piercing blue eyes, the black hair that traveled down her back that had streaks of blue running through it.

"Jadey?" Cat gasped before pulling the girl into a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"We got invited here." Beck told her.

He lifted his cellphone, showing her the message. She took his cellphone from him, their eyes meeting for a second when their hands touched for that brief second before she looked at the message. She recognized the number as well.. But who's number was it?

"Hold on.." she handed Beck his cellphone

Him and Cat watched as she knelt down, her hand slipping into her boot as she pulled out her phone. She looked through her contacts, stopping at the number that had also sent Beck that text.

"My dad has your number?" she asked looking up to him

"That's your dad's number?" he was confused

"Mhm." she turned her phone to show him her contacts.

"I didn't give your dad my phone number." he said shaking his head

Jade sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she slipped her phone back into her boot. Beck wanted to reach out and hold her body close to his. But he knew her parents were around here somewhere.

"Who's house is this?" Cat questioned

"Derek's." Jade replied

"Why would your dad invite us to Derek's?" Beck asked

"I'll find out." she said

She took Cat and Beck's hands in hers, leading them through the crowd of people as she looked around for the familiar yelled of her mother's dress, because wherever her mother was, her dad would be too. She was stepping through the kitchen when she got stopped.

"Jade dear! We've been looking for you." the older woman pulled Jade into a tight hug, as if she hadn't just seen Jade like half an hour ago.

"Jane have you seen my parents?" she questioned the woman

She fidgeted with Jade's hair, piling it up on the top of her head and sliding a pin out of her hair as she started to pin Jade's hair on top of her head. Beck and Jade watched her face, both trying not to laugh as she narrowed her eyes. She tried her best not to yell, this was Derek's mother and flipping would just piss off her parents. So she just watched the woman try and put her hair up.

"I think I saw them out in the backyard talking with some of Derek's friends." Jane told her sliding one last pin into Jade's hair.

She backed away, looking over what she did before smiling. She ran her fingers through one of the curls of Jade's hair that outlined her face before turning her eyes to Cat and Beck.

"Oh, who are these?" she questioned.

"Friends of mine and Derek's." Jade told her before pushing past her with Beck and Cat.

"Who was that Jadey?" Cat whispered

"Derek's mother." she said in a bored tone.

They stepped out onto the porch in the backyard. There was lights stringed up on the back of the house, along the porch and through the tree's in the backyard. Beck and Cat spotted Matt and Tori who were dancing in the backyard with a few other people. Cat quickly ran over to join them, while Beck stayed with Jade.

"What are they wearing?" he questioned Jade

"My mothers in a yellow dress, it's really ugly." Jade said making a face.

He chuckled, taking her hand in his. She looked down at his hand, then looked up to his eyes. She smiled, before tugging him in a direction. They both searched through the groups of people, trying to make out the yellow dress Jade's mother was wearing and the yellow tie of her father who would be by her mothers side.

She felt him tug her hand, and turning to look at him she saw him motion his head in a direction. Looking to where he pointed out, she saw her parents. She rolled her eyes when she also made out Derek in his white tux as he talked to her parents with his sports buddies. She really did not want to go over and listen to some stupid conversation about whatever sports matches Derek was in this year for his school. So, instead she tugged Beck in the direction of the dancers.

He raised his eyebrow, watching her when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me?" she questioned

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he swayed with her. It was almost like the first time they had met at his friends wedding. He slid his hand up her back, sliding the pins out of her hair and watching it fall down her back. He returned his hands to around her waist, gazing into her eyes as they swayed to the music. He saw Tori and Matt dance past them, and Tori raised an eyebrow but smiled.

The song stopped, and Beck slid his hand to cup her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her, but she brought her hand up, pressing her finger against his lips to stop him.

"Later baby." she whispered

He smiled, kissing her fingers before taking her head. They left the dancing crowd as Jade walked in the direction of where she had seen her parents with Derek. Her mother had left, she wasn't sure where, but her dad and Derek were still there. She let go of Beck's hand as she got to them.

"Jade dear, we were beginning to think we lost you." her father said with a smile.

"Dad. Why did you invite Beck and the others?" she questioned.

He raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't know what she was talking about before looking to where Beck stood behind her. He lighly pushed his daughter to the side before holding his hand out to Beck's. Beck looked at it, but took his hand with his own.

"So your this Beck guy huh. What a different name." he said.

Beck shrugged lightly with a grin.

"Come, walk and talk with me then." her father said, sliding his arm over Beck's shoulders as they walked away.

Jade didn't trust this, her father walking off alone with Beck. She moved to follow them, but her father turned to look at her.

"Why don't you spend some time with your boyfriend." he told her

The way he had said boyfriend to her made her even more suspicious of her father. But she would listen to him for now and so she watched her father and Beck walk off before Derek slid his arm around her waist and lead her off in another direction. She wanted to slip out her phone, tell Cat or Tori to keep a watch for Beck and her dad but after what had happened the other day with Derek she didn't think he'd allow her to do that.

Derek pushed the small of her back in the direction of the house. She was searching the crowds for the familiar mask that Cat or Tori were wearing, but there were so many people. She just hoped her father wasn't threatening Beck or something. She had been so worried looking for Tori or Cat that she didn't even notice as Derek lead her up the stairs. There were less people upstairs, and peeking into the rooms she could see them pass a bathroom, and then what must have been a guest bedroom.

She had never been more further in Derek's house then just his parents living room and the dining room. He pushed a door open, and looking inside she could tell it was his bedroom. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing Derek?" she questioned

"I just want to show you around the house." he told her pushing her inside.

He shut the door behind them. Taking her hand and leading her over to sit on his bed. She raised her eyebrow, watching him as he went to retrieve something from his dresser. He opened a drawer, and she watched him shuffle through clothes as he seemed to be on the search for something.

"This is so interesting." she grumbled

"Shh." he shushed her finding whatever it was he was looking for.

He hid it in his hands, moving over to where she sat. She watched him, waiting for whatever it was he had pulled out. Her eyes widened when he slid down onto one knee in front of her, one hand taking hers and the other hand showing her the small black box he had.

"Derek what are you doing?" she asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said sarcastically

She stared at him. He was fucking kidding her right? After what happened yesterday and knowing that she had bit his tongue and basically ran off he was going to sit here on one knee and try to propose to her?

"Will you be my wife Jade?" he asked her

Her mouth gaped open, he was fucking serious. She closed her mouth, every part of her screamed no. She didn't want to be his fucking wife, she didn't want to be anything of his. She wanted to be with Beck. But could she risk that and ruin Beck's chances of being in Hollywood Arts.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, honestly not sure what to say. She was having a small argument in her head. The need to just be with Beck right now, and also the need to protect him. But she knew he wanted her to break up with Derek, didn't care about the connections her father had.

"No." she said

His eyes widened, his hand lowering and the box falling out of his hand.

"No?" he questioned, as if he had just made up her saying no.

"Just because this is what our parents want, doesn't mean its what I want." she told him.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. He was so good looking, how could she tell him no? They were going to be the next it couple, they would be on magazines and be a couple that other couples watched and wished they were. And here she was telling him no!

"You don't know what you want!" he spat out, standing up.

"I know I don't want you." she said crossing her arms

"Oh, and what do you want? That trashy looking boy that you brought here with you?" he asked her

She narrowed her eyes now, how did Beck get into this again. This was between her and Derek, it had nothing to do right now with Beck. She hadn't wanted Derek from the moment their parents set them together, which was years before she met Beck.

"Your just a stupid girl Jade." he said pushing her down onto his bed.

"Get off me or you'll regret this Derek." she told him

"Or what? You'll tell mommy and daddy?" he asked on top of her

"Pft, like I'd go to my parents when they adore you." she rolled her eyes

She went to push him off, raising her hands up to push at his chest, pulling her knees back to try and kick him off of her or something. She pulled up all the saliva that was in her mouth, and leaning her head back she spit in his direction, watching it land on his cheek.

His eyes widened, looking down at her. He had quickly reacted without thinking, and he pulled his hand back before bringing it down on her cheek. She gasped, looking up at him as her cheek stung once again. What was with people and slapping her cheek? The same fucking cheek too. She went to bring her hand up and hold her cheek but he grabbed her hand and pinned it onto the bed before leaning down.

"You are going to marry me Jade West. Your little friend with the hair isn't going to ruin this for me." he whispered into her ear before roughly kissing her mouth. He stood up, taking one last look at her before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

She slid her hand to her cheek, holding onto it. She could feel her eyes welling up.. She wasn't going to cry. No, she didn't want to cry. But she felt the tears escape, so she turned to her side and pulled her legs to her chest. She slid her hand into her boot, pulling her cellphone out and called the first number she could find.

* * *

Gah! I can't stop writing chapters for this story. I keep getting halfway into My Psycho Girl and then I'm like 'Hm.. I wanna work on Can't Have You.' Leave feedback on how you guys felt on this chapter.


	11. CH11, What's Your Choice?

**A/N:** Damn, you guys are A-mazing. You all are really making me want to avoid my other stories just to get more and more chapters out for this story hehe. And just for you sshaw101, a chapter full of NOTHING but slaps for Jade.

Kidding, kidding. I'd never do that to Ja- Well.. Okay, I did in two chapters.. And a chapter in Till There Was You.. BUT! That should be the last slap for Jade.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven; Whats Your Choice?**_

He was laying in his RV, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he thought to himself. It was Thursday and he had decided to skip going to school. Sure, he didn't want to skip, but his mind was a mess with things right now. He couldn't shake Mr. Wests words when he had talked to Beck the other day. He knew something was going on between him and Jade, it was obvious from what he had told Beck.

_'I know what you and my daughter are doing. You need to stop this nonsense.'_

Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair. Mr. West had gone off about some 'plan' that Jade had for the future. How he didn't want her to screw it up by hanging out with Beck and Cat. A plan to combine companies, that wasn't a plan that she wanted to the future.

He looked up when he heard his phone beep, he had been getting texts all yesterday and earlier today. But he hadn't bothered to answer, he just wanted to have a lazy day to lay down and think. He looked to where Cinnamon laid on his chest, which had officially become her favorite spot to sleep. He smiled, scratching the feline behind her ears before closing his eyes. He would just take a nap, maybe respond to everyone whenever he decided to wake up.

He had just started to fall asleep too when he was woken by banging on his door. He groaned, and gasped in pain when Cinnamon dug her claws into his chest, her heard perked up as she looked towards the door. Her ears were twitching, and he swore it was only like 5 seconds of a pause until whoever it was started pounding on his door again. Cinnamon quickly stood up and moved to the edge of the bed, pausing as she peeked over the edge.

He sat up, watching Cinnamon as she jumped off the bed and ran over the the steps that lead into his RV. She gave a small mew before turning to look at him, waiting for him to get the door so she could also find out who it was. He chuckled at how anxious the kitten seemed, so he moved over to the door, careful to not step on Cinnamon as she zig-zagged around and between his legs.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find Jade. He looked outside to realize there was a light rain going on, and strands of hair stuck to her cheeks and neck. Before he could let her inside she pushed her way in. Cinnamon seemed happy to see Jade, mewing much louder as she batted at the ties to Jade's boots. She rolled her eyes, but knelt down to scoop the kitten into her arms.

He shut the door, watching her sit herself down on his bed. She was watching him, as if waiting for him to tell her something as she set Cinnamon down on her lap.

"What are you doing here Jade?" he questioned her

"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing." she said raising her eyebrow

"I don't know why, I live here." he stated moving to pick up an apple from a bowl of fruit he had set out.

"Because you haven't talked to anyone since the party last night. You left Cat, Tori and Matt there with no ride back." she told him crossing her arms.

He felt a little bad when she told him that. He had been so annoyed with her father and telling him to leave Jade alone that he had left the party without even saying much of a word besides texting Cat and Tori and telling them that he thought they had overstayed their welcome. He sighed, taking a bite into the apple. She narrowed her eyes, watching him ignore what she had told him.

"Did my dad do something?" she asked him

He sat down on the bed, leaving almost enough space for two people to sit between them. He stared down at his feet, listening to Cinnamon's loud purring as she leaned over from Jade's lap, her tiny pink nose twitching as she tried to smell the apple Beck had.

Jade reached into her Gear's bag, and he turned his head a bit to watch her. She pulled out a small box, and catching the name on the box he saw that it was some kind of cat food. Which was good, because he felt bad for going into his parents house and sneaking out left overs. Cinnamon seemed excited, mewing louder and batting at the box.

She narrowed her eyes at the kitten, picking her up by the scruff and setting her onto the floor before shaking some of the foot onto the floor in front of Cinnamon. Beck smiled, watching Jade shut the box and put it back into her bag.

"Well?" she finally said, turning to look at him.

He had almost forgotten what she had asked, but remembering her fathers words he nodded his head. She sighed, turning to look at him better. So he explained to her what had happened, how her father had told him that he couldn't hang with Jade anymore, and to stop talking to her. That he didn't want Beck to ruin her future.

She sighed, sliding some hair behind her ear as she listened to what he had said, letting it process in her mind. She had figured her father had said something to Beck, but she hadn't asked him anything since as soon as what happened with Derek, Cat had walked with her back to Cat's house. It had been a bit of a walk, but it was better then staying back there and staring at the discarded box that contained the ring Derek had used to propose to her.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that Beck. Instead you listened to what he told you and didn't talk to me. Actually, didn't talk to anyone." she said shaking her head

"I wanted to tell you but-" he paused, not really sure what to say.

He did want to talk to her. But something had stopped him from talking to her.. But he wasn't even sure what exactly stopped him from talking to her. Staring at her, it wasn't till now that he noticed the mark on her cheek. Did her father hit her again?

"Jade, what happened to your cheek?" he questioned reaching out.

She flinched when his fingers ran over her cheek. Should she tell him about what happened with Derek? She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Cat who had come upstairs and helped her leave the house because she had felt sick to her stomach.

"Derek.. Hit me." she told him

Rage filled him as she told him that. He went to stand up, scaring poor Cinnamon when he had almost stepped on her tail. She clawed her way up Jade's leg, causing the girl to gasp when she felt the tiny claws in her leg. She picked Cinnamon up by the scruff, setting her next to her on the bed as she watched Beck.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him slip his boots on.

"I'm going to Derek's house to teach him not to hit my girl." he replied

Her cheeks flushed when he had said 'my girl' and she reached out, taking his hand before he could walk away. He turned to look at her.

"Stay here.. Please." she said

That had probably been the first time he had ever heard Jade to say please, and probably the first time she had ever said please in her life. But she didn't want him to go off to Derek's and pick a fight, not after what had happened to her and what he had told her. He sat down next to her, running his thumb over her hand. So she told him what had happened, how Derek had proposed to her and she had denied him. How he had gotten upset with her answer and had tried to possibly force himself onto her, but when she had spit at him he had hit her.

Beck listened to her, not saying a word as he just brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her fingertips and running his lips over her knuckles. He was glad she had told Derek no, though he was curious how her parents had reacted to hearing that she had told Derek no.

"Do they know?" he asked her.

"My parents? Probably." she shrugged her shoulders

He pulled her to him, cuddling her close to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She rested her cheek on her chest, listening to his heartbeat. Cinnamon decided to squeeze herself between the two, but settled for curling up on Beck's chest, resting her small head on Jade's chest. Jade chuckled, bringing her hand up to rest it on Cinnamon's back.

Beck closed his eyes, listening to Cinnamon's loud purring and Jade's breathing. He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on it as he slowly started to fall again, this time with Jade in his arms.

"Cinnamon, stop!"

He jolted awake, his eyes searching the darkness of his RV. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it must have been a few hours since it was now dark in the RV. He could make out the silhouette of something and reaching out he ran his fingers through hair.

"Jade?" he asked in a hushed voice

"No, I'm the boogeyman." she said sarcastically

"Whats going on?" he asked her

"This pain in the ass cat is what's going on!" she snapped

He chuckled, sitting up and he ran his hand down her spine, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her back.

"What's she doing?" he questioned her

"She's trying to get into my bag." she told him

"Well, next time don't show her where you stash the food." he joked with her

She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see her do that in the darkness. She rolled so that she was laying on top of him. He smiled, sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, staring down at him as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness and look over his features.

He leaned up, scraping his teeth against her jawline. She smirked, tilting his head up to brush her lips gently first against his, before he leaned up and deepened the kiss. It was like the other night, in the heat of the moment he was kissing her neck, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt and sliding it up until he was sliding it completely off her.

She bit at his earlobe, causing him to gasp and to pull her closer to him, running his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach and back. They heard one of their phones going off, but they simply ignored it as he slid his hands along her back to the clasp of her bra. She was nibbling down his neck, his hands sliding the straps of her bra down her arms.

Her fingers slid under his shirt, black fingernails clawing at his chest and stomach as he ran his fingers over her breasts. He pushed her back lightly to slide his own shirt off before rolling so that he was on top of her. She raised an eyebrow in the darkness, smirking when his fingers trailed over the skin above the waistband of her pants.

She tugged at the belt that held his pants up, his hands helping her pull it free. He slid his hand to the back of her head, listening to the belt hit the floor as he pulled her mouth up to his. The kiss was much rougher then most of their past kisses. Her teeth lightly bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth in surprise.

Her tongue slid into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance as he slowly unbuttoned her pants. She slid her fingers through his hair, his fingers unbuttoning her pants as he slid them down her thighs. She kicked them off, hearing Cinnamon's tiny paws as the kitten batted at her pants.

She clawed down his chest before unbuttoning his pants. He pulled away from the kiss, grunting as he pushed his pants off and then started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he slid between her legs. He slid a finger down her stomach, stopping at the waistband to her panties. This was as far as they had gotten last time before she had stopped him, but she made no noise of complaints now.

He slid a finger into her panties, waiting for her to say something, but she made no noise. He slid the rest of his fingers into her panties, sliding his hand down to brush his fingers over her clit. She took a sharp intake of breath, arching her hips. He slid his fingers lower, running his finger over the lips of her pussy.

She bit at her bottom lip, grabbing onto his hair and pulling his hair up to look into his eyes in the darkness. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, his thumb stroking her cheek as he kissed her, sliding a finger into her pussy.

Soon he was taking off her panties and she was sliding his boxers off. He stroked her cheek, staring at her as if asking her if she was fine with going any further then this. In truth, she was scared to death. Beck was the only guy she had seemed to care about this much since the boy who had broken her heart back in elementary school, but that had just been a childhood crush and it didn't mean anything to her now.

She reached up to take his hand, intertwining her fingers with his to tell him that she was alright with it. He smiled, kissing her gently before he slowly inserted the head of his cock into her pussy. She gasped, gripping his hand tighter. He stopped, staring down at her afraid he was hurting her.

She arched her hips, telling him she was alright. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers as he slid more of his cock into her pussy. He would stop a few times whenever he'd feel her hand grip his tighter, before he was completely inside her.

It had felt like they were at it forever, exploring each others bodies and feeling like they had somehow connected body and soul. After they had both reached their peaks, Beck had rolled off Jade, curling up beside her as he pulled her body to his. He felt like he had officially claimed Jade as his. She wasn't Derek's Jade anymore, she was his, and he wasn't going to lose her for anything.

He had drifted off, and Jade smiled as she stroked his cheek. She was glad, that she had spent that moment with Beck. Her first time was with someone she truly cared about, not Derek, or any other guy that came into her life. She could admit now.. That maybe she was falling in love. And love, was a dangerous thing. It was like a small flame, that could either grow brighter and more beautiful, or could burn down a whole forest.

She sat up, hearing the annoying tone of her phone as it tried to remind her that she had a text message that she hadn't bothered to check. She felt Beck tighten his grip around her waist, and she smiled as she pulled her phone out of her bag.

She looked over the screen, rolling her eyes as she saw that she had missed a few text messages. Of course her parents would pester her again knowing that she wasn't home yet again. And even Derek had bothered her, because her parents had probably contacted him, or vice versa.

She opened the three text messages from her mother, reading her constant asking of 'Where are you?' after that she opened the text message from her father that said 'You better contact your mother and tell her where you are before she loses all her hair'. She rolled her eyes at that one, she couldn't care less if she lost her hair.

The next one was from Derek. And that was the one who set her more on edge, she flicked her eyes across the screen, reading it about three times. She bit her tongue, trying not to yell at her phone as she read the text he had sent her. The fire must have quickly caught the fucking forest on fire, because now she had to do the only thing she could to protect Beck.

She slid out of his arms, sliding her clothes on almost faster then Beck had taken them off of her. She typed in a quick reply to Derek, before turning her eyes to where Beck lay. She wanted to lay with him, stay by his side forever and just never have to leave this RV again unless it was in his arms. She leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead, looking at the text she had quickly received from Derek.

"Pst!" she called out to the kitten, trying to search the darkness for the feline.

She caught the silhouette of the small animal as she perked her head up from where she lay at the foot of Beck's bed. She walked over to Jade, placing her front paws on Jade's stomach as she looked up at Jade's face. The pale girl smiled, she hated this animal so much.. But it would be the only reminder of what her and Beck had, besides the blood that had trickled down her leg when he had broke her hymen.

"Take care of him for me Cinnamon." she said petting the kitten's tiny head.

With that she walked in the direction of the door, her head screaming for her to return back to Beck and Cinnamon's tiny mew's as she called after Jade.

* * *

Thoughts? Gah. I was SO stuck in the beginning. Like, I don't even know. Not to mention the fact I kept getting distracted with facebook games and youtube and reading fanfic's. I'm slowly procrastinating and I don't want to! Also wasn't sure if I wanted to post this since I said I wanted to make a deadline.. BUT, ya that isn't going well.


	12. CH12, What's Going On?

_**Chapter Twelve; What's Going On?**_

Waking up, he had expected to wake up to a beautiful raven haired girl next to him. Though he was a little disappointed when the only thing next to him was a small black, yellow and orange kitten. He reached down to pet Cinnamon's tiny body before he sat up, searching his RV. Her bag wasn't where she had left it next to his bed, and he had seen that her clothes weren't where she had discarded them on the floor anymore.

He slid out of bed, sending her a quick text asking her where she was before he looked at him alarm clock. It was 40 minutes before he was suppose to get up for school. He gathered up clothes for school, deciding to take a quick shower before he went off to school.

After a few minutes in the shower, and then taking the time out to dry off his hair and then get dressed, he had noticed something different in his RV. He raised an eyebrow, before recognizing the object as the box of cat food that Jade had gotten for Cinnamon. He poured a little onto the floor, listening to Cinnamon's purrs of thanks as she jumped off his bed and quickly nibbled up the food.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, said a quick goodbye to the happy kitten before exiting out of his RV. Making his way to his trunk, he had looked down at his phone, seeing that he hadn't yet received a text from Jade. Hmm.. Maybe she wasn't awake yet? Or just hadn't checked her phone yet. He slid into the drivers side of his car, tossing his bag over to the passengers side as he drove to school.

It was a miracle he hadn't hit anyone either. His mind had been wandering, remembering what him and Jade had done the night before. He was so happy he had his first time with a girl he could say he could see himself falling in love with.

He pulled into the school parking lot. He looked around, recognizing Andre and Trina's car so he knew that Tori was here as well. He didn't see Jade's car though, but maybe she had taken a ride with Cat and Cat's awkward brother. He slid out of his car, locking it before adjusting his backpack onto his shoulder and strolled in the direction of the school building.

A group of cheerleaders that had been like, his scary fan club since he had joined Hollywood Arts stood in front of his locker, dressed up in their cheerleader uniforms as they turned to see him enter the school. They were calling out his name, waving their pom poms towards him as he walked in the direction of his locker, but his eyes were fixed on the black locker with the scissors.

"Hey Beck!" a perky blonde greeted him when he got to his locker.

The girls moved aside so that he could kneel down and open up his locker. The girls giggled, and he felt one of them playing with his hair as he pulled some books out. He reached up, sliding her hand out of his hair before sliding his backpack into his locker and closing it. He turned to look back towards the scissor locker again, still not seeing the beautiful owner of the locker.

"Are you looking for something Beck?" a brunette cheerleader asked him.

"Ya, sorta." he replied

"What are you looking for? We can help." the perky blonde said with a little bounce in her step.

"Do you guys know Jade West?" he questioned them.

The blonde made a face, which told him that she probably did know Jade and didn't like her. The brunette nodded her head, lucky enough to have seen the girl in one of her classes but never get to know how nasty Jade could be as of yet.

"I'm looking for her." he told them

"She went towards the Asphalt Cafe." the brunette told him

"Stacy!" the blonde snapped, stomping down on Stacy's foot.

"What?" Stacy asked raising her eyebrows

"Thanks girls." Beck said flashing them a really sexy smile as he walked in the direction of the cafe.

Exiting out he saw the girl he was looking for. She was standing in front of the Grub truck, and seemed to be in a heated argument with Festus. Andre stood next to her with Tori, and they were both trying to cut between the argument and stop it before something happened but that only seemed to cause the argument to get louder.

He slid his hands into his pockets as he walked over. He stopped though, catching the glint of something on Jade's finger. He raised an eyebrow, it was a ring he didn't recognize her wearing another day, and the fact that it was on the finger that most girls he saw put rings on when they were engaged or married. So.. Why?

Tori and Andre walked over to him, though he was too busy staring at the ring on her finger still, watching her hands move into different motions as she argued with Festus.

"Sup man?" Andre asked him

Tori smiled, arching an eyebrow as she waited for Beck to reply to Andre, but he seemed to not be paying attention. She followed his eyes to Jade. She was arguing with Festus over food, she had wanted a salad but he told her that he was only making burritos. So a whole argument had broken loose where Jade was yelling at how useless he was, and that she didn't want 'any of your god damn foreign burritos!'

Andre waved his hand in front of Beck's face, causing the boy to blink and finally turn his attention to Andre and Tori.

"Hey guys." he greeted them.

"You okay man?" Andre asked

"Uh.. Yeah, yeah I'm good." he gave them a smile.

He saw Jade finally turn away from Festus, a scowl on her face. She saw Beck, their eyes meeting. He saw some emotion cross over her face, but he wasn't really sure what. She quickly walked past him, he reached out to stop her, to find out why she had left last night without saying anything, but she quickly pulled away from his hand and walked back into the building.

"What happened? I thought you two were like.. All over each other?" Tori questioned

"I thought so too." he simply stated before following after Jade.

Walking into the building the halls were crowding more as people finally started arriving at school. He squeezed through people, trying to see the familiar dark hair with the multicolored streaks. He swore he saw her push her way into the janitors closet. But why would she go in there?

He pushed through people, apologizing whenever he'd hit shoulders with another person, or when he had almost tripped poor Sinjin as he walked past him. He finally reached the door, and went to open it, but she had locked the door. He groaned, turning to look around before sliding his hand down to his pants and pulling a safety pin out of the fabric.

He would never admit it to anyone but Beck was pretty swift at picking locks, a past about him that he regretted about himself. He slid the point of the safety pin into the lock, twisting it to once side until he felt the lock click as he unlocked it. With a triumphant grin, he opened the door and let himself in.

"What the fuck Beck?" she snapped

The first thing he had noticed was that she was sitting on the floor, and what looked like a bottle of something sitting in front of her as she held a pair of scissors in one hand. He had apparently just interrupted her from tearing a part a bottle of some kind of cleaning liquid.

He closed the door behind it, locking it as he looked at her. His eyes found their way back to the ring on her finger, the way it shined bright and seemed to be taunting him or mocking him. Moving to sit down near her, he took a closer look at it. It wasn't a huge rock, like you saw in cartoons where it looked like it could break the girls finger from being so huge, but it was decent sized and probably cost a lot. Where the diamond was it was in the shape of a flower. Jade hated it so much, it was the stupidest looking piece of junk she had ever gotten.

"What is that?" he questioned her.

"I dunno, some cleaning crap." she said cutting off another piece of the bottle.

He sighed, reaching over and taking her hand, lifting it up to motion that he was talking to the ring on her finger. She didn't look at him, her eyes not leaving the bottle. He ran his thumb over the diamond, why was she wearing an engagement ring? Had she lied to him about turning down Derek?

"This is an engagement ring Jade." he told her

"No shit, you want a prize for that?" she snapped, pulling her hand out of his grip.

"So you lied to me?" he asked.

He was getting pissed off. Where was the girl he had seen in his RV the other night. The girl who had yelled at him because he had listened to her fathers words and had stopped talking to her. He reached over, taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to look in his direction. Her eyes were now looking at the small space between them.

"Look at me Jade." he said, but it sounded a lot more like an order.

She didn't though, she just continued to look between them. He gave a groan, standing up and turning to punch his fist into the door. She jumped a little, finally looking up to watch him. She would have to tell him, she didn't want to see him this pissed off. She licked her lips, looking down at the ring.

"I.. I'm getting married to Derek." she told him

He turned to her, watching her. Their eyes met, and he saw that emotion again in her eyes. That same look she had given him outside when she had left the Asphalt Cafe. He crossed his arms, his blood pumping and his knuckles hurt from how hard he had hit the door. She reached up, running a hand through her hair, careful to not get any strands of hair caught into the ring.

"So you lied to me?" he asked again.

"No, I didnt-"

"Then what the fuck is that on your finger?" he snapped, pointing his finger towards her ring.

"Answer me that Jade! If you didn't lie to me then why are you getting married to him!" his temper was getting the better of him.

She stood up, her temper now flaring up at him yelling at her. She was doing this to protect him!

"Believe whatever the fuck you want! I didn't fucking lie to you!" she snapped

He reached forward, taking hold of her wrist and pointing the ring to her, as if trying to rub it in that she was getting married. That she did at a point lie to him about rejecting Derek. His eyes were boring into hers, and she just wanted to lean up and kiss him, to show him that she wanted to be with him and not with Derek. But that would just put him back in danger.

"Was what we did last night a joke to you? Was I just a fuck buddy for you?" he yelled

That hurt deep, she pulled her wrist out of his grip. She would have punched him, she would have done something because the last thing she had wanted to do was have sex with him as a joke. He was not a fuck buddy to her, he was everything she wanted. But he was out of her reach, something she could not have no matter how much she wanted him.

"Fuck you Beck." she snapped

She pushed past him, unlocking the door and throwing it open. She stormed out, and was passing Tori at her locker when his next words hit her.

"If you've already forgotten, you've already fucking did that you slut!" he yelled

The words that came out of his mouth had been a mistake. He didn't mean to call her a slut, but he was just.. He was just so upset, and angry. Eyes widened as students turned to watch Jade and Beck. Tori's mouth was gaped open as she looked at Beck. Jade felt her eyes watering up, but she wasn't going to cry here. He was not going to make her feel like even more shit then she already felt for what she had done to him.

She only stood there for a minute. Everyone was watching, waiting for her to say something. She simply pulled her bag closer to her, shoving people out of her way as she made her way towards the exit out of the school, she didn't feel like being here anymore. It had been a mistake for her to accept the invite to join Hollywood Arts. She would just go back to her old school.

"What was that?" Tori quickly asked when she ran over to Beck.

"Stay out of it Tori." he snapped at her

Her eyes widened, and she flinched at his voice. He felt bad for flipping out on her, this wasn't Tori's fault. She had nothing at all to do with this. She chewed on her bottom lip, watching him. His eyes still looked forward, still watching the doors his dark haired beauty had walked out. He wanted to just, go beat himself senseless. He didn't mean a word that came out of his mouth, he didn't mean to call her a slut.

"I'm sorry Tori." he apologized.

"It's fine Beck." she smiled

She questioned him what was going on between him and Jade. He didn't want to tell her what had happened, but she was his best friend. She would find out sooner or later. So he asked her if she'd talk with him about it later. She nodded, telling him she was hanging with Jade and Cat after school. But once they got back from going out that she'd call him over after and he could tell her what happened between him and Jade.

She smiled, leaning over and hugging him before the two went off the class. The entire time at school Beck was thinking about Jade, and locked up in her bedroom at home, Jade was also thinking about him. Her makeup was smeared, showing she had been crying as she lay on her bed. She had a blanket wrapped tight around her body, her engagement ring sitting in front of her on the bedside table.

This was all this stupid rings fault. But mostly, it was maybe her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn about wanting to become a director or an actress when she grew up then she wouldn't have even met Beck. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to take a nap until 4 when Cat and Tori were coming over so they could go hang out.

But sleep wouldn't come easy for her. Every time she closed her eyes she could either see his face, how pissed off he was at finding out that she was engaged. Either that or she heard his voice in his head, her mind exaggerating what he had yelled at her to sound more worse and to bring tears to her eyes.

With a frustrated cry, she reached out and picked up the engagement ring, tossing it across the room to the wall. It wasn't enough force or anything to damage it, and her room was decently cleaned so she wouldn't be able to lose it either. But still, it was at least out of her sight. She rolled over, laying onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling. She laid like that for hours, not closing her eyes in fright that she would think more then she already was about Beck.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, figuring that her parents had probably come home from whatever stupid rich socialite party they were at. But then her door opened. She knew the only other person to have a key into her house was Derek, thanks to her parents trusting him enough with it. Looking over she could see his eyes were bloodshot. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiance?" he questioned her.

"Whatever. Get out." she turned to face her back towards him.

She didn't hear her door open again. She heard footsteps as he walked somewhere in her room. He grumbled something under his breath that she couldn't make out, and she really didn't care. He had ruined her life right now, and she just wanted him away from her.

"Why is this over here?" he asked

"What?" she turned, looking over her shoulder to him.

He held up the ring she had tossed, and she rolled her eyes before turning to look away.

"Jade, you have to wear this." he told her as he walked over.

"Well maybe I don't want to. Just because I said yes doesn't mean I want to wear that piece of shit." she stated

"I don't care if you want to." he said

He pulled himself onto her bed, kicking his shoes off as he crawled over to curl up behind her. He reached around her to take her hand, sliding the ring back onto her finger. She gave a sigh, just because he put it on her finger now, doesn't mean she'd throw it back off later. He brushed hair away from her neck, leaning over to kiss along her neck, his hand sliding away from her hand to run over her breasts through her clothing and the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Get out, you smell like pot." she commanded

"Mm, make me get out then." he said sliding his hand under her shirt.

She turned to face him, getting ready to spit at him like the last time he had tried at this attempt, but he brought his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he rolled her a bit so that he was now on top of her. Her hands were pushing at his chest, and the taste of pot from his tongue was making her sick to her stomach.

His hands were roughly grabbing onto her breasts under her bra, his hips pushing into hers as he was roughly grinding himself into her. So she did the next best thing, biting down onto his tongue again. He quickly pulled his mouth away from her. He had pulled a hand out, pulling it back as if he was going to hit her. And she really wished he would, she felt like she deserved it right now for what she had done to Beck.

But instead his hand came down to the collar of her shirt, ripping it as he tore the fabric down the middle, showing upper body to him. She brought her hands up, grabbing at his face and trying to push him away.

"God Jade, why do you have to be such a tease." he growled out at her.

"I'm pretty sure I've never been a tease with you. You must have a different definition of tease." she said.

She went to the next best thing, digging her fingernails into his face and trying to break skin. He gave a grunt of pain, taking her wrists and pinning her hands next to her head. She then went with using her legs, pulling her knees back and trying to kick at him.

"God Jade just knock it the fuck off! Your my fiance now act like one!" he snapped

He pushed her over again so that she now lay on her stomach. He still kept her hands pinned down with one hand, the other sliding under her body and fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. She turned her head, this time trying to snap her teeth at his hand that were holding her hands pinned.

He pulled her hands down from the back, trying to keep his grip on her wrists as he tossed her pants onto the floor. His eyes roamed over her back and her ass, the only things keeping her still covered was her panties and her bra. He finally thought of something though that might keep her from fighting him.

"Fine. You don't want to act like a fiance, then I guess our deals off." he said

He released her wrists, pulling himself off the bed. She was panting, turning to lay on her back as she rubbed at her wrists. She watched him, as he turned to look at her.

"Hand it over." he said holding his hand out.

"Hand what over?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"My ring. Our deals off." he said as his other hand reached in his pocket.

He was bluffing, she was telling herself. He wasn't going to call off the deal after everything that had happened. His finger dialed buttons, and he put it on speakerphone so she could hear the dial tone. He was bluffing, he had to be bluffing.

"Whatcha need Derek?" the voice on the other line answered

Her eyes widened, she recognized that voice. That was Johnny, the guy that Derek got his pot from and the guy who was also known as some kind of mob boss in Derek's neighborhood. Sure, he wasn't like most mob bosses you saw on TV with the accents and the catchy lines. But he did have people he could hire to get rid of a person. And now she knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Ya remember that Beck guy? The one I told you to lay off yesterday." Derek said

"Ya, I remember." Johnny replied.

"Well. I guess our de-"

"No!" Jade yelled

Derek looked up, a smirk on his face as he looked at her. He opened his mouth again, getting ready to finish what he was telling Johnny but Jade scooted closer to the end of the bed. As much as she didn't want to, she reached out, sliding his belt loose and watching his pants drop around his ankles.

"Never mind Johnny, sorry for taking up your time." Derek said hanging up.

"That's my good girl." he said running his fingers through her hair.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't even waste her time doing that. He pushed her back onto the bed, sliding himself between her legs as he placed his hands on her hips, his lips trailing kisses up her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She thought back to what her and Beck did in the RV, at least he had been her first. And nothing could change that. Not this moment here with Derek, or any other times she'd have to have sex with Derek.

He was sliding her panties down her legs, his hands had been fast with pulling them off, unlike Beck who had slowly slid them down, his eyes admiring every inch of skin as if he was discovering different things about Jade just with that. She closed her eyes, remembering his gorgeous tan face every time he saw her, how his eyes lit up upon just the sight of her.

She bit her bottom lip when Derek positioned himself at her entrance. She wasn't going to look at him. She just wanted to think of Beck, act as if this was that moment in the RV all over again.

* * *

What are you guys thoughts on the chapter? Isn't Derek a asshole or what?


	13. CH13, Can't Stop Thinking About You

_**Sshaw101:** I dunno why but I always enjoy reading your reviews. Sure I love everyone's reviews, but yours always makes me laugh. I was honestly thinking on Jade getting pregnant with Beck's baby in this story, but the thing is that I already ended with her pregnant with his baby in Till There Was You, so I don't wanna crowd the 'Jade get's pregnant' bandwagon. But trust me, Beck and Jade will have each other in the end. Just want everyone to have a feel on Derek and Jade's family._

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen; Can't Stop Thinking About You**_

Derek had quickly fallen asleep after the sex. She lay next to him, still blankly staring up at the ceiling while he snuggled closer to her, one arm tossed over her stomach while the other was under his cheek. She was holding herself back from pulling out the scissors she kept under her bed and leaning over and stabbing him with them. She had silently cried to herself after he had passed out. She felt the sweat on his arm as it stuck to her stomach, grossing her out so much.

She glanced over to her alarm clock, catching that it was almost four. She should at least get up and attempt to look decent to go hang out with Tori and Cat. She tossed his arm off her, untangling herself from him as she slid out of bed and walked over to her bureau. There was no point in putting on what she had originally been wearing, her shirt was ripped and he had even somehow broke the clasp for her bra. Like, seriously, how the fuck did he even do that?

She slid out a new pair of clothes, figuring that she'd go take a shower as well and wash off whatever was left of Derek. Maybe take like 3 other showers when she got back just to make sure. She looked to where he sprawled out on her bed before shaking her head, walking into her bathroom.

After taking her shower she had left the bathroom to see Derek was still asleep. She went to slip her boots on, quickly picking up her Gears of War bag and checking her phone. She had missed two texts from Cat, asking if she wanted her and Tori to head over yet. She really wished though that they would have just made their way over so she didn't have to stay here longer just to wait for them.

She texted her back, leaving the bedroom. She wanted to slam the door shut, but she really didn't feel like dealing with him when he woke up. So she silently closed it behind her before walking down the steps. Stepping out of the front door, she quickly slid sunglasses on as the sunlight hurt her eyes right now and she had a major headache.

She had remembered Tori complaining to Cat that she didn't have her drivers license, and Cat usually got a ride from Jade. So maybe she should have just went and picked the two up, instead of sitting here and waiting for them to walk here. But Cat had said that it was a nice day to walk, and Tori had said she needed to lose a few pounds. Jade rolled her eyes, like Tori needed to lose anymore weight.

She was growing impatient, she just wanted this horrible day to get better, and it just wasn't with how long it was taking Cat and Tori to get here. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing up Cat's number and pressing the phone to her ear. She was tapping her foot as she leaned against her car. She couldn't help but find herself chewing on the silver band of the engagement ring, and gave a frustrated sigh as Cat didn't answer her phone.

She was just about to step into her car when she heard Cat's loud voice calling for her. Turning she smiled when she watched her redheaded best friend running towards her, Tori was running behind her.

"Jadey!" Cat collided into Jade, pushing her body into the car as she wrapped her arms around her.

Tori panted, smiling as she leaned down a bit, resting her hands on her knees as she watched the two friends. She had honestly wanted to walk over as well and wrap Jade up in a hug after what she had witnessed this morning, but she knew Jade and her friendship was just.. Still growing?

"What took you guys so long?" she asked as she slid into the drivers seat.

"Cat's brother and my sister happened." Tori said climbing into the back seat, rolling her eyes.

Jade really wasn't into hearing the story, but she didn't really want to be stuck in an awkward silence with Cat and Tori. She knew Tori had seen the fight between her and Beck, and she didn't want her to bring that up. So as she drove them to the movie theater, she listened to them explain why they were late. Tori told her about how her sister had hogged up the bathroom for at least 2 hours trying to get ready for a date. Little did they know that those 2 hours had been wasted because Trina only got stood up.

Then Cat told her story. It had first started off telling the two girls about how her parents were getting ready to take her brother to the doctors. But because her brother didn't want to go, he decided to run around the house naked. Her story then went into her explaining that she wished that she could ride around on a unicorn. They just figured that she must have been late because of her brothers doctor appointment and let it drop at that.

Cat was scrolling through the radio stations, trying to find something they would all like. She had stopped on some station that played Disney songs, but Jade had yelled at her about it and so Tori decided to lean forward and try to find a station. Her eyes though had taken notice to Jade's hands. First, to the ring that rested on her finger. Then to the prints of fingers around her wrists, was that what her and Beck had been arguing about earlier? She was so distracted she hadn't even noticed she had stopped at some song by Eminem.

"So, your that kind of girl huh?" Jade asked with a smirk

"Huh?" Tori was confused

"Look at Cat." Jade told her

Tori turned her eyes to Cat, who's eyes were wide as she looked to the radio, her hands covering her ears to block out the lyrics that Eminem was singing. Tori's eyes widened, and she quickly apologized to Cat before Jade reached into the compartment in front of Cat and slid out a CD and slipped it into the CD player. It seemed to be a mix of different songs, first playing I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, and then playing some rock song.

Tori leaned back into her seat. She was still thinking about Jade. She couldn't see Beck of the type to have gripped onto her wrists hard enough to leave marks, but well.. Tori never dated Beck, so she couldn't really say she knew what he'd do behind closed doors. But then there was the ring on her finger. Beck would have told everyone as soon as he asked her if they were engaged.. Plus, They had only known each other for what.. Two weeks? No way they could have fallen in love that fast.

They had pulled up to the theater. Climbing out of the car, the girls stood in front of the building looking over the different posters of different movies playing. They had agreed on this girls night, but neither of the three had even decided what movie it was they had wanted to see.

Cat wanted to see Madagascar 3. Though Tori and Jade really didn't want to see that movie. It would probably be crowded with loud little kids or they'd possibly step in spilled soda or something. So then Tori said maybe they should see Rock of Ages or Snow White and the Huntsman. Jade rolled her eyes, saying that the one looked stupid and that she didn't like Kristen Stewart in the other.

"Why don't you like Kristen Stewart?" Tori questioned

"Because she makes you look good at acting. Which is a compliment, in a way." Jade said with a shrug

"Well what do you want to see Jadey?" Cat asked grabbing onto her arm.

"How about Prometheus?" she asked looking to the two girls.

Cat and Tori looked at the poster. It was an R rated movie, and that already gave Cat the chills more then the scary poster did. She shook her head, she didn't want to see anything scary. They girls sat there and argued for a bit, catching a lot of attention. Finally, Jade stomped her way over and paid for three tickets, just blurting out the first movie name that she saw on the list.

And damn did this day hate Jade, when she had picked out Rock of Ages. And how ironic it was when the movie was about two people who met, and fell in love with each other at first sight. And oh! How more ironic that they had to go through all these difficulties just for their romance. She had her arms crossed the entire movie, her eyes narrowed at the screen. Tori seemed excited where she sat next to Cat, who sat between the two girls with a small tub of popcorn on her lap that the girls had agreed to share. Though the sharing idea had quickly been forgotten when Cat had practically hosed down the popcorn in way too much butter.

Just when she thought the movie couldn't get worse, wasn't it just the icing on the cake when one of the characters in the movie reminded her of Beck? She rolled her eyes, she officially knew now that this girls night out was just a mistake.

After the two hour and three minute movie was over, the girls had to rush out so that Cat could go use the bathroom. Tori and Jade both gave sighs, they had warned Cat against getting that large soda and then eating all that popcorn. But like she ever listened to them. She they stood outside the ladies bathroom, waiting for the tiny girl to get done.

"Hey Jade?" Tori looked over to the girl

"What?" Jade raised an eyebrow, looking back at her.

"I know it's none of my business.. But-"

"If you know it's none of your business then why even bother asking?" Jade snapped

Tori flinched a little, but licked at her dry lips. She slid her hands into her jean pockets.

"Well.. Because I saw the argument earlier today.. And you are.. A friend." she said

Jade sighed, wishing that Cat would just hurry up and pee.

"What did.. Happen between you and Beck?" she asked

"That's none of your concern." Jade stated

"It sort of is.. Since Beck is my best friend and you are my friend." Tori said

"Listen, if your so eager to find out. Why don't you just ask Beck?" Jade pushed herself off the wall, exiting the theater.

Tori sighed, stuck waiting on Cat. Maybe she should have just waited for when she got back so Beck could explain it to him, but it was just so hard now that she had taken notice to the bruises on Jade's wrists. So as soon as Cat had gotten done peeing, and Jade had dropped both girls off at their homes, Tori had quickly called Beck as soon as she got home and invited him over. She didn't care if she hadn't asked her parents for him to come over, they both loved Beck.

She had decided to make hot dogs while she waited for Beck. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school and she was really hungry. When Beck had walked into the door he had walked in right as Tori had taken a big bite. She flailed her arms around as she tried to greet him with a mouth full of hot dog. He chuckled at her, walking over and wiping his thumb over the corner of her mouth where some ketchup had come off the hot dog.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Tori apologized with a small blush.

"So why did you sound so like.. Out of breath when you called?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Oh! Well, the girls night with Cat and Jade went um.. Interesting." she said

His eyes looked up to her when she had said Jade's name. The entire time he was at his RV he couldn't help but beat himself up for what he had said to her earlier. He had pretty much done nothing but mope around his RV, cuddling Cinnamon close to him until the kitten got annoyed with all the attention and decided to curl up on the end of his bed. He had not only driven away Jade, but he had even managed to drive away the kitten who was living in his RV.

"Oh yeah?" he stated as if sounding surprised

"Well. Me and Cat got their a little late.. But that's not the interesting part." She paused to this time take a smaller bite of her hot dog.

"So whats the interesting part?" he asked

"Did you ask her to marry you?" she asked

If he had been drinking something he would have probably spit it right into her face. His eyes widened at her question, and he started coughing as he practically choked on his own saliva.

"I'll take that as a no." Tori said

"She's engaged to Derek." he told her

"Oh.." Tori leaned back in her seat, looking at the look that crossed over her best friends face.

"B-but I thought.." she started stuttering

"I don't know Tori. I thought she really liked me." he paused

He then went into an explanation of everything, though, he did leave out all the detail of his and Jade's sex. Her eyes raised when she had heard about Jade coming to his RV, before furrowing when he told her about what Jade's father had said to him. Her eyes widened when he had told her about how Jade told him she had turned down Derek, and then a gasp came from her when he told her they had sex. She nodded when he told her he had been upset with Jade earlier when he found out she had accepted the engagement with Derek.

After he told her everything, she let it all sink in. She cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair she then told him about how she saw the hand prints on Jade's wrists and how she seemed irritated with something when Tori and Cat had finally gotten to her house. She even recalled when Jade's cellphone had gone off while they were riding back from the theater, and how Jade had given a loud groan and a 'kill me' under her breath when she had caught notice of who it was that had texted her.

He nodded his head, he seemed the most concern about the marks on Jade's wrists though.

"Do you wanna take a ride with me?" he asked Tori

She blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where?" she asked.

"Jade's house." he said

She nodded, following after him as they exited her house.

At Jade's house, she had been glad that when she got home that her parents were there. That way she wouldn't have to deal with Derek alone. But the only other issue was that Derek's parents were there. She sighed, her parents hadn't said anything about having company over tonight. She didn't want to walk into the door, but Derek had texted her telling her to be home soon and she had no where else to really go but Cat's.

So exiting her car, she tried to make the most slowest steps ever to the front door of her house. She could hear loud laughter coming from inside, which only made her want to just turn around and go to Cat's. But sometimes she'd rather deal with her parents then Cat's house.

"Ahh, there's the little lady!" she heard Derek's mother say when she had walked into the door.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. It was like a little family gathering. Derek and his parents were there, and even Derek's sister Dawn who was texting someone on her phone, not even bothering to look up when Jade had walked in. Her parents for once looked happy, and not like they were going to freak on her where they sat on the couch next to Dawn.

"Derek told us the news honey." her mother said with a smile

She was about to ask what news, before she remembered the stupid ring on her finger. Derek walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her over to sit next to him and his mother. The woman had quickly pulled Jade into a hug, before pulling a tissue out of her pocket, licking at it as she dabbed it at her eyes, trying to wipe away the makeup Jade was wearing. She crossed her arms, trying not to lean over and bite the woman's hand though.

"So. When do you think the wedding should be?" Her mother asked looking over to her.

"Never." she muttered under her breath

Derek tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him till she was almost half on his lap, half off his lap. Both mothers quickly got into a discussion on where and when they wanted the wedding. Both of their fathers had quickly gotten up from what they called 'woman talk' and left to go smoke out in the backyard. Dawn had rolled her eyes, continuing to text someone on her phone.

"I had fun earlier." Derek whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

She pulled her head away from him, reaching her hand up to wipe off the slobber all over her ear. She quickly got up, and her mother watched her as she moved to the kitchen. As long as she was going to be here and listen to them talk about a wedding she didn't want, she was going to get herself close to shitface drunk.

And hey, maybe when Derek's parents saw her like that they would call off the wedding and Jade could live the rest of her life a miserable drunk that her parents would hate for the rest of their lives.

She grabbed whatever she figured was the strongest thing that her parents had, not even bothering to pour it into a glass as she just pulled the cork out and tipped the bottle back as the nasty liquid traveled down her throat.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked when she had walked into the kitchen

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jade snidely remarked as she brushed past her

"You know Jade, just because you don't like my parents or Derek, doesn't mean I've done anything for you not to like me." Dawn said from where she stood

"Just because you haven't done anything doesn't mean I don't have to like you either." Jade said before going out the front door.

She sat herself on the top step of the porch, staring up at the sky as she continued to just chug down the gross bottle of whatever the fuck it was. She really wasn't paying attention to the car that pulled up in front of her house, not until she heard the doors shut as two people exited out of the car. She couldn't see who they were in the dark, but she could make out the silhouettes of a girl and a guy. She raised an eyebrow, squinting in the darkness as she tried to make out who they were.

"Jade?" his voice called out

Her body tensed up, recognizing his voice.

Why was Beck here? After everything why the fuck was he here? And now?

"Are you okay Jade?" another voice called out

Go figure, he had decided to bring Vega with him. She rolled her eyes, setting the bottle down next to her as she staggered a bit to stand up. Beck reached out to try to support her up when it looked like she would lose her balance, but she slapped his hand away from her.

"Fuck Jade, are you drunk?" Tori asked

"Oh don't act all judgmental about it Vega." Jade took a step down the porch.

Her eyes widened when she felt her foot trip over the step she was going for. Beck's arms were fast as he reached out, catching her in his arms before she hit the pavement. She was clutching onto his shirt, her eyes staring up at him. It was almost like a repeat of the first time he had hung out at her house, the first time she had kissed him. This time though she slid her hand up to his cheek, cupping it as she looked up into his eyes. This was one thing she hated about herself when she was drunk, she wasn't sure what ever came out of her mouth or what she would do until it had happened. And she usually spoke out her emotions, and right now she was upset and pissed off.

"Beck." she whispered looking up at him.

She was leaning up, and his hand was sliding to the back of her head as they leaned in, their lips close. But before they could kiss the front door was thrown open and Jade quickly sprung out of Beck's arms.

"Oh, you invited friends over?" Dawn questioned

Jade felt jealousy at the way her 'sister in law' looked at Beck. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes. She smiled, twirling blonde hair around her fingers as she batted her eyelashes at Beck.

"No, I did not invite them over." Jade said, turning to narrow her eyes at Beck and Tori.

"Maybe we should uh.. Go home." Tori said tugging on Beck's arm.

"No! Stay c'mon, show some hospitality sis." Dawn said pushing past Jade and taking Beck's hand.

Jade wanted nothing more then to reach over and pull Dawn back by her hair. Instead she stomped up the steps, picking up her bottle and listening to the others as they followed Jade into the house. Dawn had quickly tried flirting it up with Beck, intertwining her fingers with his and asking him his name. Tori felt really awkward with what was going on, she had just seen Beck and Jade almost kiss.. And now here was this girl just throwing herself all over Beck and he was doing nothing to deny her flirting.

"Oh, whats this?" Jade's mother looked up spotting Beck and Tori

"Isn't he handsome mom?" Dawn asked her mother, running her hand over Beck's chest.

"Oh yes dear. Very handsome indeed." the woman smiled, looking over Beck herself. If only she wasn't married and way older then him.

Jade huffed, moving to sit herself next to Derek and his mother once again. Dawn tugged Beck over to sit next to her and her mother. She draped her legs over Beck's lap, her fingers playing with his hair and her phone long forgotten now that she had something to keep herself occupied. Jade was seething with jealousy as she watched the two. Derek though was glaring daggers at Beck, not only had he already taken Jade from him, but now he was catching the eye of his sister?

"What is your name sweetie?" Dawn's mother asked, turning her attention to Beck.

"Beck Oliver, ma'am." he replied with a smile.

Her cheeks flushed, and she brought her hand up to fan herself and she returned her attention to Jade's mother. Tori seemed even more awkward there, her eyes looking between the two couches. She could just picture this scenario in a cartoon or something, a cartoon version of Jade springing over to the other couch and stabbing Dawn. Beck and Derek having some kind of stare down until one of them went for the kill. Derek and Dawn's mother leaning over and sexually assaulting Beck.

"Uh.. Jade, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Tori asked

Jade wanted to thank the shit out of Tori. She nodded, pulling herself away from Derek and 'accidentally' tripping over Dawn's legs as she made her way over to Tori. Dawn narrowed her eyes as she watched Jade walk over to Tori before she returned her attention to Beck. Jade lead Tori down a hall, though they both awkwardly stood outside the room.

"Well?" Jade asked

"Oh! Uh.. " Tori bit at her bottom lip

"You don't have to go do you?" Jade asked

"Not really.. I just felt awkward." she replied

"Join me in the club." Jade said crossing her arms.

Tori smiled a little. Even though they didn't say much, she felt as if she was a little closer to Jade right now. The girls decided to talk a little, as long as the group would believe that Tori was using the bathroom. Jade didn't know why, but she found herself telling Tori about how Derek had threatened Beck's life, and that's why she was now engaged to Derek. She could only blame the alcohol that she was spilling this out to Tori. The girl seemed alright with it though, nodding her head as she listened.

She was both upset, and a little happy. She was happy that Jade cared that much about Beck to save his life. But she was upset, because she could tell by the conversation she was having now, and the one she had earlier with Beck that the two really felt a lot for each other.

"Is there a way to stop this Johnny guy?" Tori asked Jade.

Jade sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"I don't know. I've never talked to the guy in person." Jade said with a shrug.

"Do you have his number?" Tori asked

"I can probably get it off Derek's phone." Jade said

"Well try to. We're going to fix this." Tori said with a smile.

Jade lifted her head, looking up to Tori.

"Why are you trying to help me.. I've been mean to you." Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want you and my best friend to be happy." she said, holding her hand out to help Jade to her feet.

Jade and Tori both shared a smile, before they walked back out to the other room. Though they now seemed to have another issue now with the plan they had just made. Dawn was still draped over Beck's lap, but this time she was in the middle of making out with him. Both mothers didn't even seem to mind it either. Tori gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth while Jade stared wide eyed. This day just had to get worse didn't it?

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Dawn said to Tori after she finally pulled her mouth away from Beck's.

Tori quickly snapped her mouth shut. Her eyes were pleading with Beck, trying to ask him what the fuck he was doing sitting here kissing this girl when they had come to fix him and Jade! He was busy looking at Jade though, seeing the destroyed look on her face as she stared back at him. Her grip was tight as she held onto Tori's hand. Why would he do this? Sure.. She had probably fucked up by accepting the engagement but.. She was trying to protect him!

"Uh.. Who wants cake?" Jade's mother asked standing up.

"Oh, I do." Dawn said with a smile

She turned her eyes to Jade, flashing her a smirk before turning to kiss Beck. She slid off Beck's lap, following after Jade's mother as they walked into the kitchen to get the cake. Dawn's mother had turned to talk to Beck, asking him if he would join them for dinner tomorrow since now it seemed that to her, him and Dawn were dating now.

"C'mon. Jade and Derek will be there, and it can be like.. A double date for you guys." she said with a smile.

Jade was chanting no silently in her head, her eyes looking at Beck. She, Derek and Tori all wanted him to say no. But when his mouth opened, and he told her yes, Jade pulled her hand away from Tori and stormed out of the room. Tori sighed, meeting eyes with Beck as she shook her head. Derek let out a groan, standing up and following after Jade.

"Let's go Beck." Tori said, reaching over and taking her best friends hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow Beck!" Dawn's mother called after him.

"What the fuck was that?" Tori snapped to him once they had reached his car

"I.. I'm not sure." he replied running a hand through his hair.

He looked to house, looking at the window where a light had turned on. A figure approached the window, and he made it out as Jade. She was staring at him, and he swore he saw her wiping at her eyes. Was she.. Crying? He heard Tori talking to him, but he couldn't make out a word she said as all he could do was watch Jade. She turned a bit, as Derek had finally made his way into the room before she turned to take one last look at Beck. She reached up, sliding the window shut before pulling the curtain over the window.

* * *

So, earlier I gave Crazywoobie's a preview of this chapter before I posted it up. Would you guys be interested in like, after the chapter, but before this little message I always put here like.. A preview of the next chapter? It may not be the first lines of the chapter, or the end lines. A middle line, but it'll be enough to kind of have you guys guessing what happens on the next chapter. I'm just curious because I myself always love those parts in books.


	14. CH14, Double Date

_**Chapter Fourteen; Double Date**_

Jade sighed, crossing her arms as Derek had pulled up in front of his house. She looked around, taking in the sight of Beck's truck that was also in front of the yard. She could just imagine it now inside, his tan fingers running through blonde hair as Dawn sucked his soul out from his mouth. And for once, Derek didn't seem all that excited either about this whole double date thing. But ever since he had come home, it was all his mother and Dawn could talk about.

He glanced over to his brooding fiance. Her dark hair had originally been up in a ponytail, but it now coiled over her shoulders thanks to the hickeys he had decorated all over her neck. She was wearing a dress that looked great on her body. It was black and had a blood red colored bow wrapped around her tiny waist. Her mother and her had had a huge argument when Jade had brought her black and bronze colored bag with her. But Jade had been triumphant in that fight.

It ended a little over her knees, and he reached his hand over to rest it on her thigh. Before he could say anything, she had pushed the door open and slid her legs away from his reach as she exited out of his car and walked around to his side of the car, her heels clicking against the pavement as she waited for him to get out of the car.

He took her arm in his, leading her towards the door. As they pushed into the front door, they could hear loud talking coming from the direction of the dining room. Practically dragging Jade with him, Derek lead her into the room. Beck and Dawn sat at one end of the table, and Beck and Jade's eye instantly met as she walked into the room. Derek's mother was complimenting Jade, but she hadn't really listened to it as she watched Beck. Dawn gave a smirk to Jade, before leaning over to whisper something into Beck's ear.

Another hit of jealousy hit Jade as she watched, her eyes narrowing at the two.

"I hope you like home made tacos Jade." Jane questioned her soon to be daughter in law.

"Ya, whatever." Jade said as Derek lead her over to the table.

Sliding out the chair, she sat down across from Beck while Derek sat next to her and across from Dawn. Beck wanted nothing more then to compliment Jade on how beautiful she looked, but before he could he felt Dawn place her hand on his where it rested on his lap. While they had been waiting for Derek and Jade to show up Jane had been asking Beck where he went to school.

She had seemed confused about the school as he explained it to her. And Jade wanted to lean across the table and tell her that she was a spoiled, stuck up bitch and she wouldn't understand that there was a school for kids who wanted to be singers, or actors. But she didn't, instead she listened to Derek and Dawn ask Beck more and more questions about the school as if it really caught either of their attention. It might have caught Dawn's just because it was the school Beck went to, but Derek probably asked just so that Dawn couldn't suck faces with Beck.

Finally Jane had set the plates of home made tacos in front of the kids. She ruffled up her daughters hair, and leaned down to kiss Derek and Jade's cheeks. Beck smirked at how Jade's face scrunched up in disgust, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He reached his leg across to where she was sitting, rubbing his foot against her calf. She raised an eyebrow, before picking her taco up, part of her wanting to throw it across to Dawn when the girl leaned over and kissed Beck.

Dinner had been quiet the entire time, no one saying anything as they ate. Finally when they finished Jane had come back into the room, and when Beck offered to help her with the dishes she practically yelled at him for the four to go hang out in the back yard. He didn't want to argue with her, so as she took his hand, Dawn lead him to the backyard, Derek and Jade following after the two.

"Oh Jade! Honey glad to see you here."

Jade raised an eyebrow when she saw her father. Him and Derek's father had both been playing golf in the backyard, and from the looks of all the balls scattered across the yard, Jade could tell her father was failing again at it.

"What are you doing here Mr. West?" Derek questioned apparently as confused as Jade was.

"Him and father had been discussing wedding locations all fucking day." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Get any idea yet guys?" Jane said following the kids out to the back yard.

Derek pulled Jade over lean against the back porch, wrapping his arm around her waist as he watched the two fathers play golf. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back wishing the day would just hurry up and end. But she had almost totally forgotten about the hickeys on her neck until Dawn let out a gasp.

"Your so gross Derek!" Dawn yelled at him

He blinked, turning to look at his sister. She motioned her head towards Jade, and he didn't mean to be forceful but her took her by the hair and she gave a cry of pain when he pulled her head forward. Beck's fingers clenched as he wanted to reach over and pull her away from Derek. He had remembered Tori telling him about the marks on her wrists, and so he finally focused his eyes to notice that Tori was right. He wanted nothing more then to reach over and deck Derek right then and there.

"Don't even complain about it Dawn, you haven't been able to keep your mouth off Beck the entire time he's been here." Derek snapped at her.

She gave a huff, taking Beck's hand as she stomped past Derek and Jade and went to stand closer to the older men playing golf. Jane was still pestering them on where they wanted to have the wedding. Which was driving Jade insane, why wouldn't her father just fucking tell Jane where the stupid wedding was so she would shut up. Finally, watching Derek's father get another hole in one and her father's ball went over the fence, he turned his attention to Jade.

"We've planned to have the wedding in France." he told Jade

"France?" Jane practically screamed

"Mhm. We've got it all planned out." Jade's father said grinning to Derek's dad.

She didn't trust this whole 'planned out thing' that her father had said. She felt like this wasn't just about a marriage in which they were going to France.

"Wait.. Whats going on?" Dawn asked looking back and forth between the two men.

"Well.. It's a long story but.." Derek's father cut off Jade's.

"We're going to officially be living in France after the wedding." he told them

It was like a bomb had just been dropped. Beck and Jade both met eyes at what had been said, and Jane had started screaming and jumping up and down. She ran over to her husband, grabbing onto his arm and demanding that the two men explain what was going on.

So Jade's father started. He told them about how two days ago they had met up with a man named Mr. Rosden. Rosden owned a famous company over in France which was very popular for their computers and their cellphones. He had offered to conjoin the West company and the Allen company and move them over to France with him when he left Hollywood in 3 weeks. He had also told Jade's father that his wife made wedding dresses for a living, and that he would love if Jade showed off one of his wife's dresses at her wedding.

"We'll be going to France in three weeks?" Dawn gasped out

"Looks like princess." her father said kissing his daughters forehead.

Derek's grip tightened around Jade's waist, watching how happy and excited his family was. And in all honesty he was excited too. Because with the move, that would make Jade miles away from Beck. Her parents wouldn't let her leave France and come back just to visit friends when they would start up a new life in France. So that just made Jade all the more officially his.

"I think I'm going to puke." Jade muttered under her breath as she pushed away from Derek and walked back into the house.

Everyone was too excited to notice her leave though but Derek and Beck. Beck quickly followed after Jade, ignoring the way Derek's eyes followed him. Derek didn't have to bother with following Beck though, with this news of them moving to France he had no worries of Beck being a threat to him anymore.

She had closed herself in the bathroom, sinking onto the floor as she leaned her back against it. France? Out of all places they had been trying to get a bigger company, it had to be France? She buried her face into her hands, replaying the emotion on Beck's face when she had met his gaze. He knew as much as she did that this move he wouldn't be able to chase after her, it was just way too much money for him to go after her to France.

"Jade?"

There was a light tap against the door, and her body tensed up as she heard his voice outside the door. Why did he follow her? Why was he even here? She groaned, not moving away from the door as he tried to open it.

"Go away Beck!" she snapped

"Not until we talk about this!" he called back to her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she yelled back to him.

Still, she found herself sliding away from the door, allowing him to come inside. He lowered himself so that he could sit next to her, and even though he shouldn't have he threw his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. His fingers were playing with her hair, the two just sitting there in silence. She was replaying Derek's fathers words in her head, she didn't care how beautiful or exotic France was. She didn't want to go.

And even though they didn't say anything, she was turning in his arm to look at his face. She reached up, running her fingers over his cheek. He smiled at her, reaching up and rolling his fingers around the prints on her wrists. She was leaning up, and his hand slid away from her wrist to slid to the back of her head, pulling her to him in a soft kiss at first. But soon their kisses were getting more fierce, hands wandering over each others bodies as they stripped each other to nothing. She was on top of him, her breasts pressed into his chest as her tongue was fighting him for dominance.

He was pushing himself inside her, his hands on her hips as he lowered her onto his cock. She tangled her fingers into his hair, moaning against his mouth as he filled her completely with his cock. They shouldn't have been doing this, not in Derek's house, not when she was Derek's fiance and Beck was Dawn's boyfriend. But they were attracted to each other in so many aspects.

He lifted her hips as he helped her slide up and down on his cock, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip whenever he would pull his mouth away from hers to look at her face. He was being such a sap, and if they weren't so intimate right now she would had pushed his face away so that he would stop giving her that goofy yet sexy smile when he would look over her face. The way her lips parted in a soft moan whenever he would slide himself deeper into her, how her eyes widened and their gazes met when her pussy clenched tight around his cock.

His body was jerking forward as he shot his seed deep inside her. And then they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Standing now, he held her close to him, his hands smoothing out her hair before he would press a kiss to her forehead. Her cheek was pressed into his chest, her fingers clutching onto his hands. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to go out there where she had to act like a fiance to a guy she didn't want to be getting married too.

"Run away with me." she said

It just kind of blurted out, and she wasn't really thinking straight right now. But that's all she wanted to do, she just wanted to go jump into his truck and just leave Hollywood. Never look back and just start a new beginning somewhere else, together. He blinked, his hand sliding to take her chin and to tilt her head back to look up at him. Was she serious? She wanted him to run away with her.

His mouth opened, and then closed. He would have said yes in a heart beat. But there were things holding him down. She was engaged to Derek, they couldn't just clear that off. And there was the issue of her parents, they were rich people. They would hire search teams and he would be known as some kind of kidnapper. There was his school work he had to fin- well fuck school. If it meant being with Jade he would throw away Hollywood Arts just to be with her. But he didn't want to get her in trouble with her parents, and he didn't want police and the FBI and other shit on the look out for Beck the kidnapper.

"We can't Jade." he told her

She took a step away from him. What the fuck did he mean they couldn't? It wasn't that simply to just drive away from it all.

"Why the fuck not?" she snapped

"Do you even know what your parents could possibly do if you just go missing?" he asked her

She bit at her bottom lip, staring at him. Sighing, she knew he was right at a point there. If it wasn't her parents sending some kind of search teams after them, then it would be Johnny and whoever he had hired to bring her back and kill Beck that would be after them. They slowly got dressed, really not wanting to leave and go out there where they had to act like what had just happened never did.

The fathers were back to playing golf, Jade's father a sore loser and not wanting to give up until he finally got his first hole in one. Dawn looked up when Beck walked back out, and running over to him she started yapping his ear off about how when she got to France she hoped to work with Mrs. Rosden on making her own clothing line.

Jade had went to stand next to Derek, who put his arm back around her waist and then looking at Beck, giving him a smirk as if somehow trying to rub it in that he was Jade's fiance and he wasn't. He once again wanted to just go over and land a good punch right into Derek's cocky face, but he held himself back. Instead he nodded, and smiled as he listened to Dawn's idea.

After an hour of sitting out there Jade's father finally gave a groan of defeat when he just could not get his golf ball into the hole. He turned to Jade, telling her he would be driving her home. He gave his thanks and goodbyes to the Allen's and Beck before he lead his daughter into the house and out the front door. The car ride back home was basically as silent as the ride originally to Derek's house. He would have to give the good news to Mrs. West when they got home, and knowing that she would give the same reaction that Jane had given at the news.

"We'll be leaving in three weeks Jade, so you better cut your ties with those juvenile friends of yours." he told her before he stepped out of the car.

She made a face at his retreating back before stepping out of the car herself. She knew she should have been doing this, but she slid her phone out of her bag. Her father had told her to end her ties right? So it wasn't like they'd know where she would be going. Typing up a quick text and sending it, she went into the house to get dressed. She changed out of the dress and heels and replaced them with an off the shoulder black shirt and a pair of black jeans with her boots.

Walking downstairs she could hear her mothers loud voice as she was basically calling up whoever it as she could and told them the news. She slid her car keys out of her bag, walking out the front door and sliding into her car. Hearing her phone beep with a text, she smiled at the reply back she got from her text before she drove away from her house.

Pulling up to the familiar RV, she smiled to see him standing outside it with her familiar little ball of fur in his arms. Exiting out of her car, she leaned against the door as she tilted her head and looked at him. He walked over to her, dropping the kitten into her arms before leaning over to kiss her mouth.

"How did you escape?" he asked her

"Well, the parentals think I'm 'cutting my ties'" she said moving her fingers to point out the quotations of 'cutting my ties'

He chuckled, watching Cinnamon purr and mew as she looked up at Jade. Even though it had only been one full day without seeing her, Beck could tell how much the kitten loved the girl that stood in front of him. She had always made sure to curl up in the space that smelt like Jade on his bed, and she would meow his ear off when he would be working with school work and she would sit in front of the door waiting for Jade to let herself into his RV.

"So what would you like to do to cut your ties?" he asked her watching her snap her teeth playfully at Cinnamon every time the kitten would lean up to sniff at Jade's face.

"Want to get her some stuff?" she asked him, motioning her head to Cinnamon.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked her

"Well. I just figured get her some kind of toys to play with or something." she said with a shrug

He raised an eyebrow. Was Jade asking to go get this kitten that she acted like she couldn't stand toys? He chuckled, leaning over again to kiss her. She carefully balanced Cinnamon in one arm, her other hand moving up to cup Beck's face. She really shouldn't be doing this, but hey, she shouldn't have had sex with him at her fiance's house but she did anyway.

He slid his arm around her waist, leading her over to his truck and letting her into the passenger side before he walked around and got into the drivers seat. The entire ride to the little pet shop was nice, he held her hand and they would both watch Cinnamon hop around on Jade's lap as she watched them drive past different places. She had clawed Jade's thigh at one point when they stopped at a stop sign and there was a woman walking her dog by them, but when they drove away she calmed down and continued to curiously watch whatever they drove by.

Getting to the pet shop he pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, leaning over to kiss him before they walked into the shop. The place wasn't all that crowded, but it seemed so with the people who had also brought their pets, plus the cages or tanks of fish and birds and other animals. Stopping to talk to a woman who worked there, she checked over Cinnamon's weight and tried to guesstimate her age by her size.

She informed them about getting her spayed unless they wanted her to have kittens, which both told her 'No!' because they already felt taking care of Cinnamon was enough for them right now. She nodded and informed them if they came back in three weeks that she could get Cinnamon all her vaccinations and get her spayed. But Beck and Jade shared a look, she wouldn't be there in three weeks.

"Thank you." Beck thanked the woman before they walked off to look for toys.

Jade had been quiet after that, not saying a word as she followed Beck around the store. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead and then nuzzling his face into her neck. She smiled, and gave a small chuckle when Cinnamon batted her paws at Beck's hair. They picked out a few toys for her, but she seemed the most content with a stick that had a feather tied to it.

While they had gone up to pay the woman took notice of the ring on Jade's finger. She arched an eyebrow before congratulating her. Jade and Beck were both confused, until she gestured towards the engagement ring Jade wore. She gave a small smile, thanking her even though the woman thought she had received the ring from Beck.

He took her hand in his when they left the shop, and when they slid into the car he leaned over to kiss her, feeling his fingers brush over his cheek. He smiled, pulling away and sliding the key into the ignition. The ride there they talked about different things, Beck admitted to Jade that he had always wanted a rottweiler when he was a kid. She raised an eyebrow and asked him why. And he told her how he was a dog person because he wanted an animal that he could go hang outside with. She rolled her eyes at that, stating that dogs did nothing but slobber and jump on you and break your ribs with the force of them jumping up on you.

That caused him to raise his eyebrow and ask her what kind of animal she was into then. She shrugged her shoulders, saying maybe she'd want a pet crocodile in the future so that it could eat Derek. He chuckled, agreeing that he could deal with that as long as she didn't tell the crocodile to eat him. She gave him a sexy grin, telling him that she couldn't make him any promises.

Back to the RV Jade sat herself on the floor, pulling the toy out and watching Cinnamon jump around and try to grab at the feather. Beck smiled, watching the two as he sat behind Jade, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her head. As much as Jade said that she didn't like cute and cuddly animals like kittens, he knew that she enjoyed playing with Cinnamon.

He kissed at her bare shoulder, content with having her in his arms. He was thinking again about her offer to run away, it was seeming more and more appealing the more time he spent with her right now. Finally Cinnamon seemed tired out with the toy, and went to sit in the corner of his RV and clean herself. Jade turned a bit to face him better, her fingers playing with his as he leaned down to kiss her. His fingers were running through her hair, sliding his hands down to rest of her hips.

And soon they were stripping each other down to nothing, her legs wrapping around his waist and his hands on her hips as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She gasped when he positioned himself in front of her entrance, and when she arched her hips he slid himself deep inside her. Their mouths were on each other like hungry animals, her fingernails digging into the skin on his back and raking down long lines of red.

Her first orgasm came, and then he was pushing her up against the wall of his RV, pinning her wrists over her head as he bounced her on his cock. His hands were gripping onto her ass as she slid up and down on his cock. When her pussy clenched around his cock for her second orgasm his came soon after. Panting, he held her close to his body, his fingers running through her hair.

One of their phones went off, but they didn't bother to go get it. If it was Derek or her parents Jade didn't care, she was leaving for France with them in three weeks so they basically won. She ran her thumb over Beck's cheek, stroking his soft skin. He smiled, his fingers playing with the skin on her hip.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked her in a soft whisper

She pursed out her lips in thought, before leaning up to whisper something into his ear. His eyebrow raised, and he looked down at her before smiling and whispering back something into her ear before he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. She let her cheek rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she gave a small smile herself.

* * *

**_Preview of Chapter 15._**

_"Just a little present Beck got me." she said with a smirk._

_Was it bad that she kind of felt like rubbing it into Cat and Tori's faces? It was rude, but that's just who Jade was. A rude girl who wanted to show all the other girls that she had an amazingly gorgeous and protective boyfriend who wouldn't leave her for any of the sluts at Hollywood Arts._

* * *

What do you guys think? So. I'll be hopefully leaving for my besties Thursday, hanging at her house for the weekend for her birthday. And then next week my siblings will be visiting, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But I do have CH15 done, that might be up MAYBE Sunday. And I'm working on Chapter 16 right now.

ALMOST forgot to add. I put up a poll, asking you guys which episode you'd like me to do next for We Are Simply, Bade. So, check it out. If you have any episode oneshots you'd like to see done just vote on one of the episodes listed, or other if you'd like to see another episode not in the list or just something not based on an episode. Whichever hehe


	15. CH15, Tattoo Your Name On My Heart

_**Chapter Fifteen; Tattoo Your Name On My Heart**_

Waking up to a pair of arms would have been great. But it wasn't all that great when the owner of the arms was that of a fiance that she didn't even want to be with.

She turned in his arms, rolling over so that she was laying on her back. She felt the arms tighten around her, pulling her body closer to hers and his leg slid between her legs, his erect cock pressing against her thigh as he got comfortable. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be at the familiar RV. The scents of Old Spice and whatever else Beck had making her feel more safe and secure. More.. At home?

It had been almost a full week since they had found out about the whole France thing. There was a few plus sides too it, but not many. Her mother had relaxed more about Jade going out without a word, mostly because Jade had lied and said that she was meeting up with a friend from school who was teaching her french. Though, it wasn't that much of a lie when Beck taught her french words on the side.. Right?

The other plus was spending all her spare time with Beck. Whenever her parents had made plans before they had to leave she would quickly get into her car and drive to the familiar RV where he would be waiting for her. Sometimes shirtless, sometimes fully dressed. Leaning against his RV and a smirk on his face when she would pull up in his yard.

She was set on a mission for today though. She had reached over to the side table, trying to be careful as to not wake up Derek as she scooped up his cell phone from where he had it next to hers. It was pretty ironic when she found that his password was 'Derekisgorgeous' and rolled her eyes at how conceited he was. She eyed his cellphone background, catching that he had at some point taken a picture of her sleeping naked.

She had to try her back not to delete the background, not wanting him to know she had gone through his phone. She rolled her eyes, opening up his list of contacts. If she had actually cared for Derek, she would have possibly been jealous with the list of girls through his contacts. She swore he had to have like every female name known in his list of contacts.

Curious, she exited out of his contacts and to his calls and last text messages. Which of course were girls that were probably only making his ego bigger then it was with all the 'Oh my Derek you looked so great during your basketball game' and other praise words like that. She lightly shook her head before going back to the contacts and looking for Johnny.

She spotted the number, scanning her eyes over it about three times, just making sure to get the number imprinted in her mind. She felt movement next to her, and felt his hands trailing up her side and a breath on her neck. She quickly exited out of the contacts before he could see what number she was looking at.

"What are you doing babe?" he questioned her

He slid his hand up her arm, sliding his phone out of her hand. She watched him look over what she had randomly opened his phone, his eyebrow raised when he saw that she had seemed to be looking through his photos. And when she peeked over she could see that some reason he had a lot of photos of him standing in front of a mirror either half naked or completely naked. She wanted to puke, and she swore she thought she felt the bile rising in her throat.

"You could have just asked for it instead of try to snoop for it sweetie." he said with a grin.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her, sliding his phone under the pillow he had been laying on. He ran his hands over her hips before sliding his hands down to slide her legs apart. She narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to say something but before she could he was already sliding himself into her pussy. Causing her to gasp in surprise and his mouth to cover hers in a rough kiss.

She had learned not to try and fight him off anymore. He would always threaten to call Johnny, and so that's what plan A was hopefully going to come into action for. She repeated the number in her head as Derek was thrusting himself into her, his grunts loud and the sweat dripping off his body was so disgusting. It was the worst 20 minutes of her life.

Once he was finished he rolled back over to go back to sleep. So she quickly pulled her phone off the bedside table and texted Tori, asking her if she could come over.

Since Jade had told Tori about the whole Johnny thing they had gotten a bit closer. She wouldn't say they were best friends, and they weren't that close of friends. But they were friends, and they both cared about the safety of Beck.

She had taken a shower, and when she checked her phone afterwords she saw that she had gotten a text back from Tori telling her that if she didn't mind hanging around her parents then she didn't care if she came over. As uninteresting it sounded hanging around Tori and her family, she'd rather be there then at her own home whenever Derek decided to wake up.

Having to go into her room to get dressed she had to listen to Derek as he tried to call her back into the bed. She had to angle her back away from his view, trying to not let him see the black ink that marked her lower back. She was getting dressed, and he raised his eyebrow when she grabbed her bag and then started applying her dark make up.

"Where are you going?" he questioned her.

"I don't think that's any of your business." she told him

"If your going to go see that trashy Beck kid you better remember one thing babe." he started as he slid out of the bed

She watched him, crossing her arms as he came over to stand in front of her. He took her cheek in his hand, tilting her head a little and moving over so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"No matter what you two do. Your place will always be next to me." he told her before kissing her neck

She made a disgusted face, pushing him away from her. He smirked at her, before moving back to lay on her bed. If it was alright to murder someone she would have killed him and brought him back to life just to kill him again. She slammed her bedroom door as she exited the room, making sure to loudly stomp down the steps and then also slam the front door as she stepped out into her yard.

Her neighbor from across the street looked up, his eyebrow raising as he looked at her as she stomped toward her car.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she snapped at him

His eyes widened and he quickly went back to watering his yard. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair before sliding into her car. She didn't care if her neighbor gave her any look as she sped down the street, making sure to leave tire tracks in front of her yard. Sure she might have been taking out her frustration and anger on her house and the street but she really didn't care.

When she had gotten to Tori's house she stormed her way up to the front door, her fist banging onto the front door as she waited for the girl to answer the door. She had raised her eyebrow when an older girl had opened the door, but remembered her as Trina Vega, Tori's older and rather annoying sister. The girl was looking Jade up and down, as if trying to figure out what a girl like Jade would be doing at her door.

"Isn't it a little late for Halloween?" Trina questioned

"Oh shut up and get out of my way." Jade said pushing past Trina

Tori looked up when Jade came in past Trina, currently sitting on the couch with a lap top on her lap. She smiled when she saw Jade, and Jade thought she heard her redheaded best friends voice coming from the lap top.

"Who's at your house Tori?" Cat asked curiosity written all over her face.

"Jade's here." Tori said as Jade sat herself down next to Cat

"Hi hi Jade!" Cat greeted waving

"Hey Cat." Jade said with a small smile

"We saw you and Beck's The Slap pages! When will we get to see what you guys got on Sunday?" Cat asked

Jade chuckled. Like she could forget what had happened Sunday with Beck. She reached up, running her fingers over the black string that hung around her neck, the ring hidden under her shirt because she didn't want Derek to see it before she had left. Tori and Cat arched eyebrows when they followed Jade's hand.

"What do you have Jadey?" Cat asked

"Nothing guys, stop being nosy." she teased

Tori slid the lap top off her lap as she tackled Jade. Cat's eyes widened as she watched the two girls practically fight each other on the couch until they rolled over and Jade landed on her back, she gave a small cry of pain when she had landed on the still sensitive spot on her back. Tori had managed though to pull the ring out from under her shirt, her eyes widening as she looked at it.

"Jade! What is this?" Tori asked with a gasp

"What is it? Guys I wanna know!" Cat cried from the lap top, leaning forward as if she'd be able to peek over the couch at them

"Just a little present Beck got me." she said with a smirk.

Was it bad that she kind of felt like rubbing it into Cat and Tori's faces? It was rude, but that's just who Jade was. A rude girl who wanted to show all the other girls that she had an amazingly gorgeous and protective boyfriend who wouldn't leave her for any of the sluts at Hollywood Arts.

"Jade's got another engagement ring!" Tori yelled

"One time my brother gave a girl a ring pop as an engagement ring. But he ate it." Cat muttered from the screen.

"What about the whole engagement with Derek? And I thought Beck was with that chick at your hou-" Tori started blurting out questions, and Jade brought her hand up to cover Tori's mouth.

"This isn't 50 questions Vega." she said picking herself up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"So is that what you did Sunday?" Cat questioned

"We did a lot of things on Sunday Cat, but I don't think I have to explain to you guys what we do in our privacy together." she said

Tori made a face, she could only guess what few things Beck and Jade had done together on Sunday. Cat tilted her head, it would take her a bit longer to figure out what Jade meant by what she said. Tori pulled herself off the floor, sitting back down onto the couch and pulling her lap top back onto her lap.

"I'll talk to you later Cat, me and Jade have to go." Tori told her

The girl on the screen pouted out her bottom lip, asking if she could come over and hang with them too. But they had to set out Plan A, and they didn't want Cat to get hurt if the plan back fired on them. They both told her no, and when she tried to beg and plead them and even offer them candy from her bra they continued to tell her no until Jade finally closed out of the video chat before they both faltered to Cat's pestering to come along.

"Jade!" Tori gasped out

"What? I saw your face, you were about to tell her yes at any minute!" Jade said

"Well, I don't like to lie to her either." Tori said with a frown

"Well it's either that or her possibly getting hurt by Johnny. Now are we doing this?" Jade asked

Tori nodded. Jade punched the keys in her phone, dialing out the number she hoped she had gotten right. She set the phone onto speaker phone, both her and Tori's eyes watching the phone as they listened to the phone ring. Jade was biting her bottom lip, and Tori was drumming her fingers on her knee as they waited, hoping that they had the right number.

"Who is this?" the voice asked

Jade felt a breath leave her when she recognized Johnny's face. Tori watched her reaction, and smiled a little. Now what to say.

"Johnny, this is Jade. Derek's.." she paused, the word almost like venom as she tried to say it.

"Ah, so your the fiance?" he questioned without her bringing out the word

"Yeah." she replied

The girls heard him chuckle on the other line, and there were voices in the background. They looked to each other, swearing that they could hear someone screaming coming from the background, and Johnny was saying something like 'shut him up, I'm on the phone!'

"So what can I do for you?" he asked her

"We want you to leave Beck alone." Tori said

"Is there someone else with you Jade?" he asked

"Yes. My friend Tori, she's cool." Jade said trying to keep him on the phone before he decided to hang up because she had Tori with her.

"She better be, Jade. And what do I get in return for leaving your friend alone?" he asked

"What do you want?" she asked back

"Mm, well maybe if you two can meet up at the Gorilla club and we'll figure out what I want." he chuckled into the phone

"No way."

"Alright."

The two girls looked at each other from both answers. Johnny chuckled again at how both girls had answered him with something different.

"If your little friend is afraid of the Gorilla Club then you can come alone Jade." he told her

"I'm not afraid of some Gorilla Club. I love animals." Tori said

He gave a full out laugh, and Jade rolled her eyes at how confused Tori seemed that he was laughing at her answer. She confirmed again that she'd be there before hanging up. She then focused her attention to Tori.

"The Gorilla Club is not some little kiddie club about gorilla's." she told Tori

"Oh.. Well what is it?" she asked

"It's real scary there Tori, people have died from that place." Trina spoke up from where she had been listening in in the kitchen.

"It can't be that scary if you've been there." Tori said to her sister

"I've never been there. I've just seen people who come back from there." Trina said with a shrug

"Your sister is right. People have died in the Gorilla Club." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Well.. We're just going to talk.. Right?" Tori questioned

"Maybe.. Maybe not." Jade told her standing up.

"Where are you going Jade?" Tori asked quickly standing up as well

"The Gorilla Club. Did you not hear him?" she asked motioning to her phone

Tori wasn't sure if she wanted to follow with Jade. Her sister had just admitted that people died from this 'Gorilla Club' and what if this Johnny guy was some kind of mass murderer? But she didn't want Jade to go on her own either, and she also wanted him to leave Beck alone. She looked back to her sister, who wasn't paying attention anymore as she ate a banana and started humming to herself.

A tiny voice in her head was telling her not to, but she ignored it, pulling her jacket on and quickly following Jade out the door. They went to Jade's car, and Tori slid herself into the passenger side, looking around Jade's car. Her books from Hollywood Arts were tucked into one of the back seats, probably in hiding from her parents views. There were receipts for stuff crumpled up on the floor by Tori's feet, and sometimes Tori wondered if Jade had a body stuffed into the back of her car.

"So where is this place?" Tori questioned

Jade smirked, looking at her. She started her car up, and Tori was a little worried about that look she had given her, especially when she hadn't answered her question. She buckled in her seat belt as Jade drove down the street. She repeated in her head that her dad was a cop, so if anything possibly happened at this 'Gorilla Club' then her dad would definitely be on the search for his daughter.

Tori's eyes widened when they pulled up to what she swore looked to be like, some kind of warehouse. Did Jade just bring her somewhere to kill her and stash her body?

"Jaaade?" Tori drawled out her name

"What?" Jade asked sliding out of the car

"This is the Gorilla Club?" Tori asked looking at her from across the roof of her car.

Jade nodded her head, locking her car up before walking towards the doors. Tori quickly followed after her, pulling her arm into her hands and sticking close to Jade's side as they walked in. They could hear loud cheering and what sounded like stuff breaking as they walked down the dark steps.

Tori was trying her best not to trip or step on the back of Jade's heel as they stumbled down the steps. They finally got to a door, and Jade reached her hand up to slam her fist into the door with three loud knocks. Tori felt as if she were holding her breath and waiting for the door to slide away or for it to disappear or for someone to open some little slot in the door and ask for some password. Ya know, like something surprising and like 'Omg is this a secret club house?'

But instead the door simply swung open, allowing the girls to step in. A large balding man looked at the two girls, he recognized Jade, but Tori was another question.

"Sign 'em." he simply grunted as he shoved two clipboards into the girls hands.

Tori's eyes widened. It was a lot of writing on the clipboard, and she tried to read everything. From what she figured, Jade and Trina had been serious about people dying from there. The whole clipboard was basically asking Tori not to sue if she came back with any injuries or if she didn't come back at all. She was really starting to wonder if they really should have come at all.

She focused on Jade, watching the girl quickly write out her first and last name in perfect and honestly fascinating writing. Tori was so busy looking at Jade's clipboard that she hadn't even noticed that the man was watching her with his arms crossed.

"Sign!" he snapped out to her

She jumped, before picking up the pen attached to the clipboard and writing out her name. He pulled the clipboards out of the girls hands before Jade looked around the room. Tori was looking around too, but probably for a different reason then Jade was. She could see all types of people gathered around, and she could also make out what looked like blood stains and fresh blood coating the floors or walls.

She gulped down the lump in her throat, pressing her side closer to Jade. The people there looked like the type of people who could seriously injure her as much as the dangerous tasks that seemed to be in the place. She saw what looked like a mechanical rabbit breathing fire as some guy with tattoos and a mohawk ride on its back, his hands clutching tight as he tried to keep from falling off.

"Do you know what this Johnny guy looks like?" she whispered to Jade

"Nope." Jade said before walking off

Tori's eyes widened. They were looking for a guy that they didn't even know what he looked like? She followed after Jade, trying to ignore the looks some people were giving when she walked by. She probably looked like she was lost, since she was pretty sure she didn't blend in with this crowd. Most of them had either crazy colored hair, or piercings. And here she was, clinging tight onto Jade's shirt with her hair up in a ponytail, and feather decorated earrings dangling from her ears.

Jade stopped by a guy who had to be like the tallest person in the place. He turned his eyes to her, and flashed her and Tori a smile before answering a woman he was talking to. The woman looked past him to the two girls, before nodding her head and loudly snapping the gum she was chewing before walking away.

"I was wondering where our little West had disappeared off to." the guy said focusing his attention back to Jade.

She rolled her eyes, but Tori felt Jade relax a bit as she reached forward to hug the guy. It was a short hug though, maybe about 2 seconds before she pulled back. Tori raised an eyebrow, curious who the guy was and why Jade had just hugged him?

"Dan. Do you know a guy named Johnny?" Jade questioned him

"I know a lot of guys named Johnny, West." he told her with a smirk

"We dont uh.. Know the rest of his name." Tori told the guy

He raised an eyebrow, focusing his attention to Tori as he ran his eyes over her before looking to Jade. As if somehow asking Jade why she was hanging out with a girl like Tori. Tori tried not to take offense to that, since she didn't even know who this Dan guy was.

"We just have his number." Jade said sliding her phone out of her bag

He crossed his arms, watching the girl open up something on her phone before she turned it to show the number to him. His eyes scanned over it before giving a chuckle.

"What kind of trouble did you get into West?" he asked her

"I haven't gotten into any trouble since 8th grade Dan." she said crossing her arms

"Uh.. Sorry to sound out of the loop but uh.. Am I missing something here?" Tori asked

"Dan was my best friend in middle school before my parents found out." Jade told Tori

"Ohh." Tori said with a nod

"Is this my replacement from your new all girls school?" Dan asked, motioning his head to Tori

"I don't go there anymore." Jade said, but she didn't make any comments about the replacement statement

"Damn, not following after mommy and daddy's rules anymore huh?" he asked with a smirk

"Whatever. Can you just show us where Johnny is." Jade's hand went to rest on her hip, switching her weight onto one foot as she watched him.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair before motioning for the girls to follow him. He lead them back towards a corner of the room, Tori making sure not to step into any of the blood on the floor, or to bump into the people there. Dan opened up a door in the back, and lead them down a hall of doors.

Tori swore in one room they passed they could hear someone screaming. She found her hands grabbing onto Jade, who didn't pull away as she followed after Dan. They finally stopped to the last door down the hall, and Dan turned to look at them.

"Don't get yourself killed West." he told her patting her head.

"Same goes for you newbie." he told Tori before walking past them.

Jade looked back to Tori. She was waiting for her to say anything, to either tell them to go back or to admit that she felt as uneasy as Jade did about going through that door. But she said nothing, but she found herself chewing on the inside of her cheek as her eyes met with Jade's.

Jade took in a deep breath, before turning and placing her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and then the two girls stepping into the dark room. They both flinched and Tori pulled herself closer to Jade when the door slammed shut behind them. What had they gotten into?

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 16**_

_Jade and Tori acted like what happened earlier was maybe just a nightmare, not bringing it up with the guys. But every time one of their phones went off with an incoming text or call they would jump just a little._

* * *

So, I know I probably said I'd update on Sunday but I figured instead I would update today before I leave since I couldn't get the next chapters for My Psycho Girl or My Mockingbird done yet. 101 reviews guys? Holy chiz ya'll are amazing.


	16. CH16, A Deal Is A Deal

_**Chapter Sixteen; A Deal is a Deal**_

The two girls gasped when the door had shut behind them, before watching a light flick on in front of them. Tori was gripping tightly onto Jade's arm, her fingernails digging into the skin as she looked around them.

"So, your Jade West?" the voice of Johnny asked, though they could not see him.

"And if I am?" Jade questioned

He gave a chuckle, causing the girls to look in the direction of his chuckle, but they still couldn't see much in the darkness. They could hear a door opening somewhere in the room, it had opened up and then closed after. Both Tori and Jade were trying to see anything in the darkness but they just couldn't. But next thing they knew, they were being pulled apart.

Tori screamed out Jade's name, her hands trying to grip onto the other girl but she was out of her reach. More lights had been turned on in the room, and blinking as she readjusted to the light Tori could see there were about seven guys in the room with them. One guy stood behind Tori, his arms tight around her and keeping her arms pinned to her side. Another guy also held onto Jade in the same way.

Four of the other guys seemed to be keeping focused on one guy of the group, which the girls could only guess was Johnny. With a grin he looked the girls over. He had dark hair, and even darker looking eyes as he walked closer to Tori. From all of his skin that was viewable to Tori and Jade they could see his whole body was covered in scars, especially a large one that stretched out from the corner of his mouth.

Tori had a bad feeling about this guy. Sure, what Jade had told her had been some spooky chiz, but now that she was seeing him. And he was looking her and Jade like they were some kind of freshly cooked steaks she was just more freaked out about coming here.

"Just tell us what you want." Jade said.

If she wasn't being restrained Tori could have seen the girl crossing her arms as she said that. He grinned, causing the scar to almost stretch out more across his cheek as he turned his eyes away from Tori over to Jade.

"So quick to the point." he said in a disappointed tone

Jade let out a long groan, leaning her head to the side as she tapped her foot on the ground. Tori rolled her eyes, but she wanted to agree a little with Jade's groan. They just wanted to find out what he wanted and then leave.

"What do you have to offer me?" he asked

"We have money!" Tori told him

"I don't need money, I have all the money I could use." he told Tori

He turned to her, reaching out and running his fingers through her hair. She pulled her head away, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she tried to think of something else they could offer to him. He stepped away from Tori, making his way over to Jade as he looked her over as if trying to find something.

"Something.. valuable?" Tori questioned

He chuckled, shaking his head. Jade also wanted to roll her eyes at Tori's question, obviously he'd want something that he couldn't get, so cheap things were off his list. Tori pouted out her bottom lip, trying to think of something else they could maybe offer to Johnny.

"It doesn't have to be valuable though.. I could probably get it for free." he said, his eyes roaming over the girls.

What was he talking about? If he could get it for free then why was he having the girls offer him up something. He walked closer to Jade, his eyes rolling over her and examining her now that he was closer to her and could take in every little detail. Her eyebrows raised as she watched him, biting at her tongue to keep from snapping 'Take a picture it'll last longer!' at him.

His eye caught onto something, and his hand slid down to her hand, taking hold of it and holding it closer to her face. Following his view, she saw that he was looking at the ring on her finger. If that was all he wanted then she really didn't care if he decided to take that, she'd give that ugly piece of jewelry up for some candy in Cat's bra if she could.

"Take it, if that's what you want." she told him

He raised an eyebrow, looking up at her face. That was interesting to him, he figured Derek had to have spent a lot of money on this ring and she didn't even care about it? It must have something to do with this boy she was trying to protect. His eyes roamed over her again, before taking notice to something else.

Tori was about to say something when she saw Johnny's hand slide up Jade's side and into the top of her shirt. Jade even wanted to snap something at him before she felt his hand grab onto something, and feeling the tug of the black string around her neck, she realized what he was going for.

"No!" she snapped, pulling her head back, trying to pull the ring out of his grip.

That intrigued him even more. He pulled the ring towards him, while she was pulling back, causing the string to snap. Her eyes widened as he stepped away from her, holding the ring between his fingers as he looked over it. He could definitely tell it was cheaper then the one that rested on her finger, so why did she seem more defensive about this ring then the other one?

"What are you hiding?" he asked Jade walking away from her

Tori looked at Jade. She saw her eyes keeping attention to the object Johnny had grabbed. Squinting her eyes to try and focus more, she saw the broken string that had gathered at Jade's feet and realized what it was that Johnny had taken. If they weren't in the situation then Tori would have given out a loud 'Awl!' at how defensive Jade was about the ring Beck had given her. But maybe that offering was better then anything else he might have thought on.

He had set the ring down onto the desk, before turning to look at the girls. Jade's blue eyes were staring at the ring, not moving or saying anything. Tori was looking from Jade to Johnny, then back to Jade. This was really going to be interesting.

"I'm starting to put the puzzle together on why you really want to protect this, Beck fellow." Johnny said with a smirk

"Puzzle? What puzzle? We're just trying to look out for a friend." Tori slightly panicked

"Like that's believable with the look on Jade's face." he said nodding his head to Jade

"Just tell us what you want." Tori told him, since Jade seemed to not want to speak up anymore

"I like this." he said fingering the ring

"No." Jade said

"No?" he asked

"You can have anything, but that." she replied

He chuckled, leaning back on the desk. He nodded his head towards the guy holding onto Tori, as if they had already had something discussed before the girls had shown up. He then pushed himself off the desk, walking to stand between the two.

"But I want that, since it seems to be valuable to you." he told her

"What makes you think it's valuable to me?" she asked, arching her pierced brow

"Oh don't play dumb West. Now will you give me that or make this situation worse for your friend?" he asked, looking at Tori

"Don't bring her in this." Jade growled out

"But you already did when you brought her here." he told her

As he said that, the guy holding Tori pulled a knife out of his pocket. Both girl's eyes widened as they looked at the object, following it as he brought it up to Tori's throat. Tori was trying to keep herself from shaking, afraid that the smallest of movements she made could bring the blade closer to her.

"Just let me have that ring Jade. It shouldn't be that expensive, I'd guess maybe a quarter ring from a machine would be more expensive then that." he said

"Well then you obviously don't know jewelry." she told him, her eyes watching Tori

Johnny made another motion to the man holding the knife, and he lowered it a bit until he was cutting at the fabric to the front of Tori's shirt. Her eyes widened, and she wiggled in his arm as she tried to get away. She gave a gasp though when her wiggling only caused the blade to graze at the skin between her breasts.

"Tori!" Jade yelled out, now fighting at the guy holding her.

Johnny smirked, watching the girls as if watching his favorite movie. Tori had stopped moving when she had caused the blade to cut her a little, but that didn't stop her eyes from watering up as the shirt was ripped down the middle and bore her stomach and the purple bra that kept her breasts from view.

"Don't bring her into this!" Jade snapped at Johnny

"Why should I ruin my fun? You should have thought of something before you brought her here." he told her focusing his attention to Tori, and turning his back to Jade.

The guy was now bringing the knife down to cut the tiny thread that kept the button on her jeans. Tori watched with tear filled eyes as the little button fell to her feet and allowed the little flap part of her jeans to open a bit. The man started to slide down the zipper, letting them view a tiny bit of her panties that she wore hidden behind her pants.

Jade practically panicked as she threw her head back, smacking the back of her head into the jaw of the guy who was holding her. The back of her head hurt like a bitch, and the guy gave a cry of surprise, releasing her and backing away to grab at his mouth. Jade pushed past Johnny, trying to reach Tori who was watching her like she was waiting for her to pull out some sword and save her like some knight in shining armor.

They had forgotten though about the other people in the room. Johnny had called out for assistance and soon the four other guys in the room were going for Jade. Two had taken hold of her arms, while another one took hold of her hair to keep her head in place. Her eyes narrowed, and she was spitting out profanities as she tried to pull her arms out of their grips.

"Will you give me that ring now Jade?" Johnny questioned Jade, stepping around his group and standing in front of her

She glared at him, and was glad for the few fights she had gotten in before back in her middle school days. She gripped onto the arms holding her arms as she lifted her foot off the ground and brought it up to kick Johnny in the face. Everything seemed to freeze there.

Johnny had fallen back onto the ground, his eyes wide as he looked at Jade, and his hand had come up to hold onto his face. The men holding Jade were watching Johnny, waiting for him to say something about what happened. The guy holding Tori had stopped what he was doing as well, though Tori was now standing in only her bra and panties.

"You bitch!" Johnny snapped

He quickly pulled himself up off the ground, moving over to Jade and taking her chin roughly into his hand, probably almost bruising her face with the roughness of his hold. She was honestly waiting for him to hit her, to do something, and she even tried egging it on when she smirked at the boot print she could make out on his face.

"Our deal is off. If your little Beck is in trouble for whatever you do with Derek, he will be a goner." he told her before throwing her face away from his hand. But that had felt worse then a hit to her. She had come here to keep him from hurting Beck, and she just ruined the chances on that. She would have to continue making Derek happy just to keep Johnny from harming Beck.

"Take your cheap ring and get out of my sight." Johnny told her

The men let her go, the other guy letting go of Tori. Jade quickly stepped over to the desk, plucking the ring up and pocketing it before rushing over to where Tori had gathered up what was left of her shirt and trying to keep her pants on. Jade pulled the girl to her, the girls moving to the door and trying to ignore the eyes of Johnny and his crew as they watched the girls leave.

"I'm sorry about that." Jade apologized to Tori once they had rushed out of the Gorilla Club.

Tori pulled herself into the back seats of Jade's car, her body curling up into a tight ball as she just stared at the back of the drivers seat. Jade sat in the front, her body turned at a slight angle as she looked over to Tori. She regretted now bringing Tori along with her, she should have thought if Tori could have handled this madness before just stupidly bringing her.

Without another word of what happened, the girls went back to Tori's house. Tori's parents didn't question over where Tori and Jade went. Trina didn't bother with questioning them how it went. They just sat on opposite couches, both blankly staring at the TV that was playing a show neither of the girls were really paying attention to.

Their silence was finally broken when the doorbell went off. Of course from where she was up in her room, Trina had yelled down for Tori to get it. So practically dragging herself off the couch, and almost stumbling to the door Tori opened it up to a smiling Cat and an oblivious Robbie with of course, Rex on his arm.

"Sup girlie?" Robbie said with a smirk

"You look like you've seen some kind of murder? Is Jade there?" Rex asked with a chuckle

"Shut it puppet!" Jade snapped from where she sat on the couch

Tori said nothing, just stepping aside to allow the two inside. Even if nothing had happened, she had felt violated with what had gone down at the Gorilla Club. She hadn't answered to any of Matt's calls or texts, and she felt like a bitch for not getting back to him, but she just.. She didn't feel like answering questions without breaking down.

When Cat had questioned where the two went, Jade lied and told her that they just ran some errands at the mall. Cat didn't question them though, believing the lie and making both girls feel a bit bad for lying to the girl, but they didn't want to upset her with what really happened.

After maybe an hour of hanging with Cat and Robbie things finally started to feel comfortable again. The gang had called up the others, and so it didn't take long for Beck, Andre and Matt to arrive at the Vega house. Matt had gone to sit next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and acting like everything was fine, even though he had been worried when she hadn't written back to any of his texts.

Beck had smiled when he saw Jade. Sure, he had seen her last night and before she had left to go to Tori's. But he couldn't help always being happy seeing the girl that he could say he was madly in love with. He had pulled her into his lap, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck and her fingers taking the back of his head as they started passionately making out.

Things felt normal to them. They all played games on the kinect, laughing at Robbie and Andre's attempts at some game where you had to match even dance action that went down. Cat had somehow beaten Beck in a game of kinect football and the red head couldn't stop giggling every time they would play kinect golf and someone would hit their ball into water or into a tree.

Though maybe it all didn't feel that normal. The entire time, Jade and Tori acted like what happened earlier was maybe just a nightmare, not bringing it up with the guys. But every time one of their phones went off with an incoming text of call they would jump just a little. They were waiting for Johnny to call, maybe to tell them what they wanted or to tell them he wanted them to come back so that he could sexual harass the girls more.

Great actors though, knew to disguise their emotions. No one even guessed that something bad had happened. Jade was the same Jade. The girl with the snarky comments, who was quick to smack someone in the back of the head for a dumb question asked. And Tori was still the girl who was cheerful about being with her friends and offering to make them some of the Belgium cocoa that her mother had recently bought.

Maybe further on in the weeks to come, the girls could forget what happened. But it would be forever, and it wouldn't stop them from possibly having nightmares or freezing up every time they felt a vibration or heard ringing.

Jade's phone went off, and both girls jumped when they heard it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and sighed in relief when she saw the number of her parents. She pushed herself off the couch, careful to step around Robbie who was setting up some old game called Twister while she went into the kitchen. She answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear.

"What?" she asked

"_Where are you?"_ her mothers nagging voice asked

"None of your business." she replied, crossing her arms as she balanced her phone between her ear and her shoulder

"_Well, be home tomorrow. We only have a week and a half till we go to France and we have to get some things planned out." _her mother said before hanging up on Jade

She rolled her eyes, stuffing her phone into her pocket before she looked over to the others. She didn't want to go home tomorrow, she wanted to continue to hang with these people that she.. Well, didn't really call friends.. But she'd rather be with them then go home tomorrow just to get objects shoved into her arms and being asked stupid things for a wedding. She didn't care about the wedding and honestly didn't want to work on wedding plans.

Her eyes met with Beck's, and he smiled as he watched her. She didn't want to leave him the most, she wanted to just stuff him into her luggage and bring him with her to France. Why did he have to say no to running away? It could have been simple as that and not any of these issues. There would be no Johnny, no Derek, nothing but the two of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Robbie questioned, holding a flat board in his hand with a little arrow pointing to different colors and what looked like body parts.

"Oh me!" Cat said excitedly, raising her hand

She reached over, spinning the arrow and the group watched it spin before stopping on the color red, and the words right hand. Cat giggled, pointing out how the color she had gotten was red and that she had red hair. The group rolled their eyes at how easily amused she was with that, and watched as she moved over to the weird material board on the floor and placed her right hand on a red circle.

Andre went next, spinning a left foot and the color blue. He shrugged his shoulders, before moving over to stand a little near Cat and setting his foot on a blue circle. Soon the group was tangled in limbs, trying to continue placing their hands and feet in different spaces without knocking into another or pressing themselves a little closer then they wanted to another person.

Tori was perched over Cat, their faces rather close as Tori tried not to topple down onto the tiny girl. One of Andre's arms were between Tori's legs where he had his palm on the color yellow. Jade was trying to focus on anything but the ass of Robbie that was awkwardly positioned in front of her and Beck honestly hoped no one fell as he was on the bottom and everyone would fall onto him.

"When should we stop?" Andre called out, watching Matt lean over and try to spin the little arrow

"Hopefully whenever Tori doesn't possibly elbow me in the face." Robbie whined

The group held their breath as Matt followed the instructions of the arrow and tried to snake his arm through the group to place his hand on the green circle under Cat. The girl giggled, saying something about how one time her brother had gotten elbowed in the face and had to go to the hospital to get stitches because he had busted his face or something.

"I don't think I can hold up much longer." Tori said as she tried to reach over Cat towards the spinner.

"Don't fall Tori!" Jade yelled

It was no use though, Tori had fallen over. Cat gave out a shriek as Tori fell on top of her, which was kind of like some domino effect as everyone else fell. Beck's eyes widened when the whole group had landed on top of him, but he was a bit more worried on Robbie and Cat who were more like the delicate ones of the group.

"I think I broke my nose." Robbie whimpered, pulling himself away from the group and pressing his fingers onto the bridge of his nose.

"Oh you'll live." Jade said with a roll of her eyes, her head now resting on Beck's stomach

Beck smiled a little, his fingers running through her hair. Matt had helped Tori up, who was apologizing to Cat afraid that she had hurt the red head when she fell. But Cat had simply shrugged it off and pulled a gummy bear out of her cleavage, sliding the squishy candy into her mouth and moving to sit next to Robbie and offer him a starburst.

Maybe they wouldn't have to worry about Johnny, or Derek or anyone else now.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 17.**

_"What is that crap on your back?" her mother's voice was loud, and Jade felt eyes turn to look at them._

_"It's nothing." she said with a shrug_

_Her mother stomped over to her, turning her daughter and shoving hair away from her back so that she could get a closer look of the ink that decorated her daughters back. Her eyes widened as she read what it said, and it all of a sudden felt like a volcano had gone off somewhere._

* * *

Gah, so tired and I had to rewrite this chapter like, three times because I wasn't all that sure what to do with the Johnny situation. But I've already planned out what will happen for Chapter 17, so maybe that one will be out a lot faster?


	17. CH17, Dress The Part

_**A/N:**_ I'm back! It's been a fun week guys, hope you guys have been having a good time. My sister has been keeping me up late the entire time her and my brother were visiting, but it was so worth it. Hate living so far from my siblings. Anyway here is Chapter 17!

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen; Dress The Part**_

Most girls you know of would probably love to be picking out the dress for their wedding, you've always seen those crazy women on TV screaming and throwing a huge fit over a dress they wanted and not caring how much it was. Jade West, was nothing like those women though. Standing in this bright, smelly room made he just want to grab the nearest dress and leave.

She was wearing a white dress right now, her mother and the old woman who had picked out the dress stood a few feet in front of her, both looking over how the dress fit her. It was tight around her bust, and it only loosed up around her waist when it then flared out and had a long train that she was sure would annoy her if she spent even ten minutes walking around in it.

The woman had handed her mother a clipboard where she had written down the different measurements she had taken before she had forced Jade to slip into the dress. Her eyes were scanning the numbers before looking up to Jade, then her eyes would go back down to the clipboard. Her mind was working, trying to figure out a few things before she handed the clipboard to the woman.

"Try to make a dress about two sizes smaller before we leave." she told the woman

"Two sizes smaller?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. You'll have to lay off the junk dear." he mother replied before walking over to stand in front of her.

"Interesting for you to say, since the only thing I've been eating is the 'junk' you cook for dinner and lunch at school." Jade said

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stop eating lunch." her mother shrugged her shoulders

Jade sighed, crossing her arms. Her mother walked back over to the woman who had ignored the conversation between Jade and her mother, busy writing a few things down onto the clipboard. Her old face lifted up, her green eyes looking over Jade.

"What will we be doing with her hair?" she questioned, motioning to the curls that flowed down Jade's back.

"Well, I was thinking we could put it up in this cut little bun." her mother started, her fingers running through her hair as she tried to show an example to the woman of what she wanted done.

Her hand had gathered her hair up to the back of her head, and then she told the woman how she wanted two strands in the front to kind of braid back to meet up with the bun, and maybe a few loose strands to frame her face. The woman nodded, writing it down and glancing at Jade as she tried to figure out exactly what Mrs. West wanted.

She walked over to a little box she had set on a leather chair, and pulled out a few pins and such. She moved over to Jade, taking her black hair into her old hands and started to twist the hair slightly in her hand before pressing it to the back of Jade's head and pinning it in as much as she could with a few bobby pins. Jade sighed, rolling her eyes as she tried not to make a face at the smell of the old woman. Why did old people always have to smell so.. Old.

The woman then moved around to stand in front of Jade, her fingers twirling loose strands around in her fingers before letting them drop to rest against her cheeks. Finally she took one small bit of hair, pulling it into three separate smaller strands of hair as she tried to make small tight braids. This was another thing Jade hated, people messing with her hair. If she wanted it cut, she did it herself, if she wanted it colored, she did it herself. The only person she allowed to do anything to her hair was Cat, but it was rarely done by Cat since she didn't trust the red head with a pair of scissors.

"Oh, that looks amazing!" her mother said bouncing a little where she stood

"Great, can we leave now?" Jade asked

Jade reached back, sliding out the bobby pins and letting her hair fall back. Suzan had ignored her daughters words, complimenting the woman on how amazing she had made Jade look. Jade rolled her eyes, getting ready to walk away to go get dressed into comfortable clothes, but her mother stopped her.

"Wait, I wanted to see the back." she said

She walked around to stand behind Jade, her arms crossed as she watched the woman start to scoop the hair back up into her hair. She had caught something, and for a minute thought maybe it had just been Jade's hair and she had mistook it for something else, but when the hair was pulled away from Jade's upper back she saw it again. It was perfectly scripted out letters, and she wondered how long Jade had had this tattoo for.

"What is that crap on your back?" her mother's voice was loud, and Jade felt eyes turn to look at them.

"It's nothing." she said with a shrug

The woman had dropped Jade's hair, and her mother had stomped over to her. Jade had begun to turn to say something, but her mother turned her back and shoved hair away so that she could take a closer look at the ink that decorated her daughters shoulder blade. Her eyes had widened as she read over what it said, and Jade was waiting for a volcano to go off somewhere.

"Oh, so this is nothing?" her mother yelled, stabbing her finger into Jade's back.

The older woman had shrunk away from the West's, walking off to get the preparations ready to make the dress that Suzan wanted. Jade tried to turn to get her back out of her mothers view, but she held her daughter in place, her fingernails digging into her upper arms as she read the name on her back multiple times. They had known about this whole infatuation going on with Jade and that boy that had been at their house the other day. But she didn't even know about the name of the boy scrawled out on her back.

"Are you an idiot?" she snapped

"Pretty sure I'm not." Jade said finally pulling out of her mothers grip

"Just, get out of that and we're leaving." her mother growled out, stomping after the older woman

Some of the workers at the bridal shop were staring at Jade, and she narrowed her eyes at them all, yelling what they wanted before stomping away to get dressed. She wanted to toss the dress onto the floor, maybe stomp over it a few times and leave boot prints all over the white material. But she just really wanted to leave the store.

Her mother was already outside in the car, not saying anything to Jade as she pressed a cigarette to her lips. Jade felt a bit accomplished with the fact that she had probably just stressed out or pissed off her mother enough to make her have to smoke a cigarette. She buckled herself into the passenger seat, not saying anything as she turned on the radio and turning the volume up enough to feel the bass vibrating through her chair.

The car ride had been silent, and she had honestly waited for her mother to either turn the music off and yell something at her or to take that cigarette and try and imbed it into Jade's arm. But she didn't do either of those things, instead just stayed concentrating on the road as they drove home. Derek's car was in front of the house when they had arrived, which meant that instead of going straight to Beck's like she wanted, she was now stuck with having to entertain Derek.

Her mother slammed the car door, making her way up to the house. Jade chuckled, shaking her head as she followed her mother into the house. They could hear Derek and her father talking loudly from the room that her parents had called the game room. It was just a room her parents liked to take guests when they were tired of sitting in the living room drinking and spreading rumors. The game room had her fathers pool table, and a bar that her father constantly said he wanted a maid just to work the bar so he could be lazy and not have to make his own drinks.

"We'll talk about that tattoo when Derek leaves." her mother said to Jade before she walked into the game room.

"Looking forward to it." Jade muttered sarcastically before following her

Derek looked up, smiling at Jade before focusing back onto the white ball in front of him. He pulled the pool stick back, closing one eye before pulling it back and tapping the ball. They all watched it go rolling, hitting into two balls but only causing them to smack into other balls and into the walls of the table.

"How did dress shopping go?" Jack questioned his wife and daughter

"We found a gorgeous dress." Suzan smiled, walking over to stand next to her husband

"That's good to hear." he returned his wife's smile before he aimed his pool stick

Jade crossed her arms, losing interest quickly with their game of pool. She left the room, moving up the stairs and up to her bedroom. She didn't figure they would follow her, they would probably play pool until Derek had to leave so maybe she would leave to go to Beck's. She had remembered receiving a text while she was at the bridal shop, and pulling her phone out of her bag she saw she had received a text from Tori.

Not finding that text to be of importance she laid back on her bed and texted Beck to find out if he was home or not. She now settled on looking around her dark room, looking over the different decorations. She had a few different posters hung up, a collection of what looked like butterflies hanging up in cases, scissors, etc. Basically, her room screamed Jade. But lately she had felt like it didn't scream Jade anymore, and maybe it was because Derek had been spending more time here, and she had been spending less time home and instead at Beck's RV.

Speaking of Derek. He had nonstop texted her ever since she had left the Gorilla Club with Tori, she had first thought that Johnny had ratted out what her and Tori had done. How he had told Jade basically no on leaving Beck alone, and letting Derek know that he now 100% would be set on ruining Beck's life if Derek said the words. But he had apparently not said a word to Derek, and Jade nor Tori had heard from him. But all she knew now was that she would have to play as the perfect little fiance to Derek, and she would rather take a pair of her scissors and cut her tongue off before she called herself his fiance.

Her hand reached back to her shoulder blade, fingers dancing over the name written on her body. Her and Beck had both gotten tattoos for each other, his name written on her back while her name was written on his upper arm. It was cute.. Well, alright it hadn't originally been Jade's idea of a tattoo. She wanted them to get something badass, but he had brought out the big guns and gave her big puppy dog eyes and told her he wanted her to get something cute and simple with him, since it had been his first tattoo and her second.

She then slid her hand into the pocket of her jeans, feeling the ring that Johnny had taken off her neck. The string was broken and she'd have to find something to replace it at some point before Beck spotted it missing from around her neck. She pulled herself off her bed, walking over to her bureau and opening up the small chest that she kept her jewelry, she didn't care what chain she took from a necklace, as long as it would hold the ring around her neck.

The only issue with that would be that she'd have to sneak it on once she left her house. The black string that once held it blended in nice with her outfits and would at least not draw any attention from Derek and her parents.

She found a gold necklace that her mother had gotten her like months back, she looked at the ugly flower decoration that sat at the end of the necklace and slid it off. She slid the chain through the ring before sliding it around her neck and clasping the ends together. The necklace was long, and when she slid it under her shirt the ring rest perfectly between her breasts. It would do for now, until she could find something better. Picking up the discarded ugly flower, she strolled over to her window.

Opening it up, she pulled her arm back prepared to throw it. She really didn't care where she threw it, and hoped that maybe she'd throw it far enough to hit one of the kids across the street playing in her neighbors yard. Her throw honestly though probably wouldn't go that far, but she could hope as she pulled her arm forward and throwing the object out the window. It reluctantly didn't go as far as to her neighbors yard, but it did hit Derek's car which was good enough for her.

"Now why would you do that?" a voice questioned

Turning, she saw Derek standing in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him open the door, probably too lost in trying to figure out which of the annoying brats across the street to hit. She crossed her arms, watching him.

"Whats it to you?" she asked

"Maybe because with that throw you might have left a dent in my car." he told her

"And I care?" she raised an eyebrow

He sighed, scratching the back of his head before opening the door wider and walking out, only to come back with a box in his arms. What was he doing with a box? He wasn't trying to move in or something was he. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she watched him set the box on her bed and opening the top. His hands reached in, and pulling out she saw something small, cream colored, and furry in his hands.

"What is that?" she questioned

"Well. I remembered you having that cat food in your bag befor-"

"I don't like animals." she stated

"C'mon Jade, how can you not like this face?" he questioned, raising the kitten enough for it's large blue eyes to look at her

She had to be tough, had to act like the kitten held out in front of her did not remind her of the kitten that resided at the familiar RV. She set her mouth in a firm line, her eyes looking away from the kitten and to Derek. Sighing, he figured he wouldn't get to her though and set the kitten onto her bed.

"Don't leave that thing here." she snapped walking over to the bed

"Jade, it's just a kitten." he told her picking up the box

"Ya, and I don't want it here." she scooped it up

It mewed in her arms, trying to claw at her arm since she was holding it out in front of her as if it was going to poison her or something if it got closer. Derek raised an eyebrow, watching how stubborn she was being with the animal. It meowed louder, catching Jade's wrist with it's back claws and causing her to drop it, where it luckily landed on it's feet.

"Get rid of it now!" she yelled, taking her wrist in her hand and looking at the small scratch that had been left

"Grow up Jade! It's just an animal, what are you going to do when you have my child?" he questioned, reaching out for her arm

"I'm not having your child, so I can do whatever I want to that thing you brought here." she said, backing away

He stepped forward, taking her wrist roughly in his hand and pulling her closer so that he could take a look at the small scratch the kitten had given her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to pull her wrist away from him. She just wanted to go to Beck's RV, and curl up with him and watch movies and watch Cinnamon try to squeeze herself between the two of them.

"Why won't you just accept whats going to happen?" he asked her, running his thumb over her cut

"I have accepted it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have your kid." she told him

He pulled her to his chest, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other one reached up to her chin, tilting her head back to meet her eyes. She would say that now, but sooner or later she would have to really accept that she would be moving with him to France, and they would be getting married and soon she would be having his children.

"Your parents will expect us to have kids sooner or later." he told her

"Well unless they have another kid hiding somewhere, their not getting any grandchildren from us." she pulled her head away from him

He pushed her away from him, sighing at the fact that she would continue to be stubborn with him. He stepped towards the doorway, looking to the kitten that was now cleaning itself on the floor of the bedroom. He had wanted to at least try to make his fiance happy with a pet, since she didn't seem happy at all with the ring even though he had spent a lot of money on it.

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to either say something or to do something. His eyes seemed train on the kitten that had scratched her earlier, and she wanted to tell him to take it with him because she wasn't going to keep it. Maybe she could give it to Cat, surely the red head would freak out over having a kitten. Though.. She wasn't sure what she would do to it, maybe dye the cream fur the same color red as Cat's hair?

"Just, do whatever you want. Fuck it that I try and make you happy." he muttered

"If you wanted to make me happy, you'd know what to do." she told him looking down at the ring on her finger

He looked at her, following her eyes to her ring. He wasn't going to do that though, he wasn't going to call it off just so that she could be with Beck. This was what Derek and both their families wanted for the two of them. He walked over to where she had sat down at the end of the bed, reaching out to take her hand and run his thumb over the ring.

"I'm not doing that." he simply said before turning and leaving the room

She gave a chuckle, shaking her head. How hypocritical could he be to tell her that he wanted to make her happy and then tell her he wasn't going to do what would make her happy? She laid back on her bed, feeling something that must have been the kitten trying to attempt to get onto her bed. She had the urge to lean over and throw it out of her room, but she didn't have the effort right now to do that, so instead she closed her eyes while she felt it finally get onto her bed.

It padded over to her, sniffing her face before finally curling up into the crook of her neck. She gave a small smile, reaching up to stroke it. If Derek had been here he probably would have bitched about her complaining about not liking it. She was getting a soft spot for kittens thanks to Cinnamon always buttering her up at the RV, but she wasn't going to fall for this present from Derek.

"What should we name you?" she questioned, opening one eye to look at it

The kittens head tilted, looking at her before giving a yawn. Her phone went off nearby, and she grumbled as she sat up and turned to reach for it wherever she had placed it. Checking the text she had gotten, she smiled seeing the text from Beck telling her to come to the RV.

"Wanna go with me Oliver?" she asked the kitten

Oliver, that sounded like a name that fit the kitten.. Well either that or she was just thinking of how it fit Beck since it was his last name. God she felt like such a little girl at that moment. She slid off the bed, picking the kitten up and placing it on her shoulder as she bent to pick up her bag. Tiny claws dug through her shirt and into her skin, but she shrugged the pain off as she left the bedroom.

Passing the game room she could hear her parents arguing inside, and she could only guess they were arguing about the tattoo her mother had discovered. Whatever, she'd hear about it later. Stepping out the front door she could see that Derek had left, and had apparently also picked up the charm for the necklace she had thrown since she also couldn't spot that on the ground. Either that or someone else took it, ah well.

Sliding into the drivers seat, she let Oliver sit in the passenger seat as she started up her car. She sent a quick text to Beck telling him that she was on her way before checking at another text she had apparently missed when she had been leaving the house.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 18**

"_So, I think I've finally decided what I wanted."_

_He was circling her, causing her to turn to keep him in her sight. That only caused him to grin, the scar on his face causing his fact to twist in almost a menacing way. She was glad she hadn't brought Tori with her this time, she di__dn't want to put her through what he had done to her last time if he tried to pull that again._

"_Well then, what is it?" she asked_

"_You."_

* * *

Sorry it's taken me a bit guys. I wanted to get this chapter out Tuesday night, but I got distracted and didn't finish it, so I guess Wednesday night works too? I remembered my twitter account so I'll probably be posting when I update or when I plan to update up there. I originally wanted to post about updates, or previews for stories up on a tumblr.. But I can't understand how to work that website.. Though I don't understand really how to work twitter either haha.

ANYWHO. Let me know what you think, any guesses on what might happen in chapter 18?


	18. CH18, Last Day In California

_**Chapter Eighteen; Last Day In California**_

Walking through her home was like walking through a nightmare. It was crazy how fast time went by, and now here she was spending her last night in her home in California. Every room had been packed up, their stuff already shipped off to France where her father was already there with Derek's father getting their home ready. She wanted to cry, or scream into a pillow. Probably the latter since she wasn't going to cry in front of her mother.

The woman had been rushing around the house, trying to make sure they hadn't missed anything. They had decided to order out since all of the cooking equipment was probably already decorating the kitchen at their new home. She stood in the doorway of her bedroom, looking at the dark walls and remembering all the times she had spent in this room. How many times she had walked to the window and yelled at her neighbors or threw stuff out it. The wall that was now bare of the mirror she always stood in front of and made sure the colored extensions looked perfect in her hair.

She could make out the mark in the carpet where her bed once lay against the wall. She grinned when she spotted the splotch of black nail polish that decorated the carpet. Her father had thrown a royal fit over that, and had tried to take her nail polish away from her. But she guessed he didn't know how easy it was for her to just simply walk to the nearest store and spending another four to five bucks on another thing of nail polish.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, looking at the last text she had gotten. It had been Cat, who was upset and had begged and pleaded for her and the others to come to Jade's house before she left for France. She really didn't want to see them though, she didn't want to see her friends all teary eyed as they spent their last day together. It was hard enough knowing that she wouldn't be able to see Beck after this.

She was about to put her phone back into her pocket when it vibrated in her hand, causing her to let it slip from her hand and drop to the floor. Kneeling down to scoop it up, she read over the text from a number that was familiar, but she wasn't all that sure who it could have been before she looked over the message that she had received. Last time she had seen him, she had taken Tori with her. But she knew better now, she wasn't dragging Tori with her.

"I'm heading out!" she called to her mom

She didn't wait for an answer, simply sliding her bag onto her arm and walking down the stairs. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, the water of the sink running even though she wasn't sure why since there were no dishes here for her mother to wash.

Rushing to her car, her mind was reeling on what it could be that the person had texted her wanted. She started up her car, not bothering to answer the text she was pretty sure she had received from Beck as she drove towards her destination. She let her music blare loudly in the car, trying to clear her mind by making fun of every driver that she drove by.

"Oh c'mon lady, do you have to put on that much lipstick while driving?" she snapped loudly at the person in front of her before slamming her hands onto the horn

At another red light she rolled her eyes at a man who had to be as old as her father who was raising his eyebrow suggestively at her through one of his mirrors. He would pucker out his lips and wink at her and finally she leaned out of her car and gave him the middle finger before driving off as soon as the light turned green, though she had been tempted to drive off while it was still red.

When she finally arrived at the Gorilla Club, she would be lying to say that her heart wasn't thumping hard in her chest. If she could sweat she'd probably be right now, but sweating wasn't for her, and so she simply had to settle for almost having a heart attack with how fast her heart was pumping. When she would usually take the steps down two at a time, she took them one at a time since she was trying to make this time between having to see Johnny longer. It was like he had known the timing just right, as if someone had told him 'Oh hey, Jade is leaving for France soon so you better get in contact with her.'

The routine seemed the same. She would bang her fist on the door, and waited for the large man to unlock all the locks and open the door for her. She would sign the form that she wasn't even sure why she had to sign anymore, since she was pretty sure she had signed her signature about a thousand times. She had totally ignored Dan as she walked past him, she didn't want to ignore him but she just wanted to really get this done and over with.

She had been tempted to stop when she saw some tiny blonde getting ready to take on the Gorilla, but she decided against it. She could always stay and watch later if whatever Johnny wanted didn't kill her. Which.. Part of her hoped for, and hoped against.

"Nice to see you again Jade." Johnny greeted her when she walked into the familiar room

The room was empty aside from Johnny, who stared at her as he stood in the center of the room, the string that had held the ring Beck gave her he was swinging around his fingers. Her eyes focused on the string, and noticing her watching the string caused a grin to form onto his face. She crossed her arms, watching him finally stuff the string into his pocket before he took a step towards her.

"So, I think I've finally decided what I wanted." he said to her

He was circling her, causing her to turn to keep him in her sight. That only caused him to grin, the scar on his face turning up to cause his face to twist in almost a menacing way. She was glad she hadn't brought Tori with her this time, she didn't want to put her through what he had done to her last time if he tried to pull that again.

"Well then, what is it?" she asked

"You."

Time seemed to stop around them. He did not say that, that did not just leave his mouth. Her mouth was gaped open, and she had stopped following him with her eyes. Her fingers were playing with the chain around her neck that held the ring that he had wanted in the beginning. This wasn't about a object now, it was her? He wanted her?

He stepped closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. His mouth was close to her ear, his tongue flicking out to run along her earlobe as he watched her hand fidgeting with the chain she had around her neck. She had tensed up against him, her hands stopping as she felt his breath against her ear.

"I don't think Derek would mind sharing. It's for a good cause after all." he told her, reaching around her to take hold of the chain around her neck

His thumb ran over the ring on the chain, watching her hand quickly snatch it away from his hand. That caused him to chuckle, before walking around to stand in front of her. His eyes roamed over her body, taking notice to the skirt that had to just barely cover her thighs, and the shirt that exposed a lot of cleavage. If it weren't for the cloth of the shirt covering the rest of her body then he would have thought she was standing naked in front of him.

He had known Derek for years, and he knew Derek's type of women. Jade was not his type at all. Derek's type were perky girls that wouldn't have minded getting naked at any second for someone as good looking as Derek or Johnny. Jade was more Johnny's type, he liked the challenge she gave him. The way that she could strike fear into his buddies with a look and how she tried to freeze up the room. But she was nothing in comparison to him and what he could do, what she knew he could do.

"Don't you think?" he questioned her, reaching out and taking her jaw in his hand

"No." she told him

She pulled her face away from him, getting ready to pull back and hit him. But he had been faster then her, and caught her hand before she could hit him. He slowly started to bend her hand back till she felt like any second a bone might decide to punch it's way through her skin. She was grinding her teeth together so bad that if her bone didn't come out, she might just break her teeth as she tried to keep back the cry of pain that was threatening to come up.

"What.. Do you think?" he questioned her again, tilting his head to the side

Her legs were beginning to wobble under her, and she just wanted to pull her hand back to her chest and cradle it and try to numb down the pain. How dare he put her in a situation like this! This wasn't fair to her. She tried to pull her hand back, but that only made his grip tighter and for a cry of pain to finally leave her. He smirked, letting her go and watching her collapse onto her knees.

She was holding onto her hand, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. She looked in the direction of the door under the curtain of hair that kept him from seeing her face. Should she make a run for it? Try to escape and never look back? She felt like such an idiot now for coming on her own, for not bringing someone along with her. Andre or Beck, someone who would protect her from this creep.

He knelt down in front of her, reaching out and cupping her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. His eyes met with hers, and knew that she could not run from him. She had wanted to strike up a deal with him, and if he couldn't have the ring dangling from her neck, then he'd have the next best thing. He pulled her towards him, crushing his lips hard against hers while reaching out to slid her shirt up her body.

With her good hand she tried to fight him off, but it was no use. She wouldn't be able to push him off with only one hand, and her legs felt so weak for her to simply pick herself up and land a kick into his face. When he slid the shirt over her wrist she flinched away in pain, she was pretty sure her wrist had to probably be looked at by a doctor after she left here.. If she ever did leave here.

"If you want to save your friend, then do this. Just once, and you'll get everything you want." he whispered against her mouth

That had a hold of her. Do this once and she would be saving Beck. Do this once and she wouldn't have to go off to France. But could she do that? Could she find herself to give her body right now to Johnny just to save Beck? It was bad enough she already had to share herself with Derek when all she wanted was Beck. But if this was to save him.. To never have to be shared between him and Derek again could she do it?

No

She brought her good hand up and punched him in the face. It was enough for him to back away from her, his hand moving up to grab at his nose that she had a perfect hit at. What sounded like a growl came from him, and she quickly got to her feet as she ran in the direction of the door. But only to find it locked, as her good hand turned and twisted at the door, before she stepped back to pull her leg up and blow a kick into it.

It wasn't enough to knock it out, but it had knocked it a bit off its hinges. If she could land another kick she was sure it would give. If she could knock in the door to Beck's RV, then she could do this. Her leg was prepared for another when something crashed into her back and pushed her into the door, a shriek leaving her mouth when her bad wrist hit into the doorknob. A hand was fisting into her hair, pulling her head back and her forehead to be slammed into the door.

She slid down the wall, the room was beginning to darken, but she felt someone pick her up. She wasn't sure who, but all she knew was that the arms felt safe and that whoever it was, it wasn't Johnny. There was yelling and what sounded like the person who was carrying her was breathing deeply as they ran. She wanted to open her eyes, to figure out who had possibly saved her from Johnny. But everything was growing darker and darker until she finally lost consciousness.

The person holding onto Jade looked down at her. She had taken a good hit in the head, but it wouldn't do that much damage. But he was worried about her wrist and how it started to turn a different color. He had known about what Johnny did back in that room, fuck everyone in the Gorilla Club knew what Johnny did back there. How could Jade go there on her own and think that something like this wouldn't have happened.

"Your so stupid West." he muttered as he walked outside of the Club

He wasn't sure where her car was, and he knew that Johnny and his crew would be after them soon. He made his way towards his jeep, sliding Jade into the back seats before climbing into the drivers seat and quickly speeding out of the parking lot. He would keep glancing back into the rear view mirror, checking on his old best friend to make sure that she was still breathing. He had to take her to the hospital, had to make sure that she was alright and that Johnny hadn't put any major damage on her.

"To think, the last time I was taking you to the hospital was after that incident when you were stubborn and tried to learn how to skateboard." he muttered shaking his head

He could remember the day as clear as if it had been just yesterday. Back then when it was just Dan and Jade, the infamous duo who did everything together. The times they would prank her parents, or when she would try to help him get a girlfriend. He knew now never to try and get help on getting a girlfriend from Jade West. That only lead to him being looked at like he was some creep, or to possibly get a couple of slaps in the face. Never, ever, write a poem about killing a girl and sticking her body into your closet as some shrine.

He had hated when her parents separated the two. They had always thought him a bad influence on Jade, but it was safe to say that Jade had always been the bad influence on him. She had introduced him to the Gorilla Club, had forced him to get a tongue ring that she only made him get to make fun of how he talked with a swollen tongue. He had even tried kissing her during a field trip they had taken when he thought he was in love with her. Only to figure that the only love he felt for her was more of a sibling love.

Brought from his thoughts and dwellings on the past, he pulled up in front of the hospital, not caring if he left his car on as he climbed out. He opened the back door, carefully pulling her into his arms and then leaving the door open as he walked up to the automatic doors of the hospital. The place was crowded with people, but seeing the girl passed out in his arms it didn't take long for one of the male nurses to come and take Jade from him.

Watching the nurse take Jade back, not before motioning Dan to talk to the woman behind the desk to sign Jade in, did Dan realize something. Fuck! He had all but forgotten to scoop up Jade's familiar Gears bag off the floor before he had taken her away from Johnny. Did she have her phone on her? Or was it in her bag?

Walking over to the desk, the woman on the phone ran her eyes over him before giving a face that showed that she did not approve of his appearance before handing him a clipboard. The questions were luckily some he knew all too well. Jade's name, her birthday, and her usual emergency contacts of her parents or her aunt and uncle that lived somewhere in upper California.

"Can I go back there?" he asked the woman

She slid her hand over the phone, giving an annoyed look that he had cut her off from whatever important phone call she was in the middle of. She was apparently in a rush to get rid of him as she hit a button on her desk that opened up the doors that would lead him further into the hospital, he didn't say anything as he rushed through the doors. He should have probably asked her where he could find Jade.

He luckily spotted the male nurse who had gone off with her, who looked up when he spotted him. He walked over to him, and he gave Dan a smile.

"Your the guy who came in with that girl right?" the male nurse questioned

"Ya. How is she?" Dan questioned

"Well, her wrist is broken. But luckily you got her in in enough time for quick easy treatment. Usually most people aren't even sure about broken bones in their hand until it's almost difficult to get their bones to heal in proper alignment." he told Dan

Dan gave a sigh of relief, resting his back against the wall. He could only guess the room across from the male nurse was where Jade was being held. He wanted to go in and check on her, see if she was awake and to ask her what had happened with Johnny. It had been obvious something had happened when he had unlocked the door and pushed his way in. And to have seen his best friend in Johnny's arms, with his hand gripping her hair as if he was ready to drag her off like some cave man was enough to have Dan run over like her knight in shining armor.

"Do you know what happened to her?" the nurse questioned

"I honestly have no clue. I must have come in before her hand had been broken but a guy we both know did this to her." he told him

The nurse nodded, before walking forward and looking into the room. Dan followed him and peeked over his shoulder. Jade was still sleeping, a bandage wrapped around her head and a cast on her hand. She looked so vulnerable right now, as vulnerable as he had seen him when the boy she had liked back in middle school rejected her in front of the entire school.

"Should we call the police?" the nurse questioned

"I wouldn't bother. The guy knows how to get away from everything he's done before. It would be a miracle if the police caught him." Dan said shaking his head

The nurse nodded, before pulling a baggie off a counter in the room. Dan was relieved to see a phone in the baggie, and was thankful that it seemed to be in one piece as the nurse handed the baggie to him.

"Might want to contact someone related to her to sign her out." he told Dan

"Why can't I sign her out?" he asked

"Well she's not 18 yet, so only family can sign her out." he replied

"Will her fiance work? Her parents and I don't get all that along." Dan muttered, scrolling through her contacts.

"That should be fine." the nurse replied before walking away

Scrolling through contacts, he didn't recognize most of the people listed in there. He ran across someone named Beck, which kind of confused him since he had never heard someone named Beck before. There was another person in there listed as Vega, which he guessed must have been a nickname or a last name since that sounded also weird for a name. There was another name in there by Cat, which definitely had to be a nickname.

Finally, he came across Derek's number. He knew she'd probably be pissed for him calling Derek to sign her out, but they would only allow family to sign her out and it would take a bit longer for her uncle or aunt to come get her then it would take Derek. Dialing his number, he pressed the phone to his ear as he stared at Jade.

"_Hey cutie."_ Derek's voice said over the other line

"Awl, I didn't know we had pet names for each other now D." Dan said with a chuckle

"_Dan?"_ Derek questioned

"Well, either that or I'm an imposter." Dan replied, walking away from the room

"_Why do you have Jade's phone?"_ Derek questioned

"She's in the hospital. I'm not sure what happened, and I guess that's more for her you tell you. If she even wants to." he started

"_What did you do to her?"_ Derek snapped on the other line

"Whoa! Why would I do something to my best friend? Just come here and sign her out." Dan said before ending the call

He slid the phone back into the baggie and walked into the room Jade was in. Walking to the side of her bed, he rest the phone next to her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He wouldn't stay and wait for Derek to come get her, because then he'd be stuck arguing with Derek who would continue to assume he had done something to Jade. He brushed hair out of her face before leaving the room and leaving his best friend.

It had taken Derek an hour and a half to get to the hospital. It would have originally taken him only about 30 to 40 minutes, but he had to first text Jade's mother to inform her that she was in the hospital and then spent some time punching a wall thinking that Dan or Beck had done something to Jade. The woman at the desk seemed more interested in talking to him, batting her lashes at him as he signed the form to let Jade out. She seemed upset that he was engaged, but let him into the rest of the hospital.

He walked down the hall, looking at the signs next to rooms before he stepped into the room that the woman had told him Jade was in. She was awake when he walked in, looking up and raising an eyebrow when she saw him. He couldn't have been the one to rescue her from Johnny, he would have probably said something as soon as he walked in. Asked her why she had been getting into that sort of mess with Johnny.

Stopping at the side of her bed, he reached out to stroke her cheek, running his fingers through her hair. He wanted to reach down and take her hand, but he didn't want to hurt her more since he took notice of the cast on her hand.

"Can we go now? This place smells." she slid over, swinging her legs over the side of the bed

"What happened Jade." he asked her, stopping her from getting off the bed.

"Nothing, it was an accident and won't happen again." she muttered, not looking at him

"Dan called and told me you were here Jade." he told her

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Dan had called him? Was he the one that had come during the issue with Johnny? She then looked around, waiting to see him walk into the room, but when he wasn't anywhere in sight she was confused more. If Dan had come to her rescue then why wasn't he here with her now? Why didn't he stay to make sure she was alright at least?

"What did he do to you Jade?" Derek questioned, kneeling down in front of her

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. He wanted to know what Dan and Beck had done to her, he wanted to figure it out so that Johnny could do to them what they had done to his fiance. She bit at her bottom lip, did he know about Johnny? Had Dan told him that Johnny did this to him?

"What did Dan do to you?" he snapped, shaking her shoulders

Her uninjured hand reached up to hold her head as the loudness of his voice brought an incoming headache. He quickly slid his hands down her arms, leaning forward to passionately kiss her. She didn't return it though, only pushing him away from her.

"I want to leave." she told him

"Fine." he said, taking her hand and helping her up out of the bed.

"Wheres my bag?" she questioned looking around

"Your bags not here." he told her

"Yes it is. I had it with me when I went to the G-" she stopped, looking at him

He totally looked confused that she would mention his bag. Looking around more, she didn't see her bag anywhere. If they had left her phone here in a baggie and not near her bag then.. FUCK! It was still at the Gorilla Club? She wasn't going to go back for it, no fucking way. She'd rather get a new bag all together then go back there.

"Never mind." she muttered

He took her hand in his, leading her out of the room. The woman at the main desk glared at Jade as they walked by, in which Jade returned her glare. Seriously, she was a patient.. Or leaving patient here and this woman was glaring at her for nothing? Plus she needed to get a nose job or something, her face was just straight up nasty.

"Excited for tomorrow?" he questioned her when he climbed into his car

She had pulled her phone out of the baggie that had been on the bed with her, looking over the texts she had missed. She didn't look up at all to Derek's question, and with a sigh he knew she wouldn't give him an answer as he turned his car on and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Out of all the texts she got she simply texted back that she had fallen asleep. It had only been like what.. Two hours? Maybe three? That was enough to believe that she had taken a nap or something.

Sending a quick text to Dan, she thanked him for saving her from Johnny and asking where her bag was, before texting back Cat who was getting more and more persistent with wanting to come over. Especially when she had Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie in on it, begging her to come see her before she left for France. So finally, she gave up that fight and told Cat to be there when she got home or she'd not answer the door.

"Are you at least going to tell me what happened if you won't answer any other question?" Derek asked, glancing at her before looking back to the road

"Why do you care?" she asked, crossing her arms

"Because I'm your fiance, and that's what I'm suppose to do." he told her

"Sure. Because every married couple cares about the other." she said rolling her eyes and then looking out the window

"Well we're not like every couple." he said, reaching over and resting his hand on her thigh

"I just left the hospital and your going to try to sex me up?" she said looking over at him

"Might as well please myself if you won't answer simple questions." he told her with a grin

She laughed, shoving his hand off her thigh. He gave a chuckle, taking her hand in his and holding it between the seats. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure though of holding his hand back, just leaving it open until he finally just slid his hand away and returned it on the steering wheel. The rest of the drive had been silent, and luckily her threat worked when she saw Andre and Beck's car outside her house.

"Better be ready to say goodbye to him Jade." Derek told her

She narrowed her eyes at him, before climbing out of his car. Reaching up she ripped the bandages around her head off, not wanting them to question why she had bandages wrapped around her head anyways. Though trying to hide the cast from them would be difficult, since they would probably be waiting close by the door or up in her room. She looked over to Derek who walked next to her as they walked up to the house. She wasn't going to ask him for his jacket to hide the cast either, she wouldn't stoop that low.

"Jadey!" Cat yelled out when Jade and Derek walked inside

She was quickly pulled into a hug by the redhead, who instantly started crying into her shirt. Jade wrapped her arms around her, looking to the others who watched the two. She could see tears starting to form in Robbie's eyes, and Beck's face.. He looked so.. Emotionless. Was he trying to hide it all inside away from her? Did he want to pull her into a hug like Cat had? Or start tearing up like Robbie.

Did he want to look apologetic like Tori, who was twirling hair between her fingers and biting her bottom lip. See, this was not what she wanted to do today. Pushing Cat away from her, since the hug was lasting longer then she wanted, she walked up the steps to her empty room. She heard the footsteps of the others following her up, and wished that Beck would just take her hand and show some kind of emotion on his face.

"What do you want to do for your last day? It's all up to you." Andre told her once they walked into her room

She walked over to the window, looking outside to where Derek was getting into his car. He probably had to get done some last minute packing before they left tomorrow morning, though that didn't stop him from looking up at her mirror and blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes, pressing her back into the window to face her friends.

Friends.. That was funny to say. Weeks ago she wouldn't have counted them as her friends. Robbie was still the boy who hid behind a puppet when she had met him, but he had always been there for Cat when she couldn't be.

Andre.. That guy was going to be a great musician when he got out of Hollywood Arts. There was so much emotion in the songs he wrote and sang in class or at their lunch table. And she always caught the way he would look at Tori, and even though they both knew Tori was dating Matt.. Jade kind of hoped he would at least let Tori know how he felt.

Vega.. Tori freakin Vega. If you had told Jade in the beginning that she would be friends with Tori Vega then she would have shoved you into a wall and threatened you with a pair of scissors. But now she had a whole new respect for Tori. She had gone with her to the Gorilla Club and still managed to be friendly and talk to her after all of that. Sure, Jade was annoyed with her constantly getting leads in short plays they'd run at Hollywood Arts but that didn't mean she wasn't as talented as Tori.

She looked over to Cat, who was clinging onto Tori and Robbie's hands as she looked at Jade. What could Jade say about Cat? She had been her best friend for some time, and at first their friendship was kind of crazy to look upon. Since Jade was well.. Harsh and mean while as Cat was innocent and clueless. But she told Cat everything that she couldn't tell anyone else, and she trusted Cat, even if the girl did sometimes tell people things Jade didn't want anyone to know.

She loved Cat like a sister, and could never forget the times they had together. She wanted to reach out and pull Cat into a hug. Whisper into her red hair that she wouldn't leave her, but that would only be a lie. So she simply met eyes with Robbie, and arched her brow as if trying to tell him something. He simply nodded his head, before tightening his grip on Cat's hand.

And then.. There was Beck.

* * *

**Preview of chapter 19**

_"I won't let you go Jade." he whispered into her ear_

_Tears were streaming down his face, and she wanted to just stay in his arms. But they were calling for her at the gate, and she could see the guards of the airport waiting for Beck to pull his arms away from her._

_She reached up, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. He gave a small smile, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. He loved her, probably more then Derek could ever love her. But she wouldn't let him get hurt, and she had to go. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. She wanted the kiss to tell him everything that she was feeling. Everything she felt about him in one kiss._

* * *

I feel like this is the LONGEST chapter I've done. Probably is, lol. I wanted to get it out yesterday but well.. Distractions come. Mostly a story called Endure by LizArianaJadeCat and then Survive by Blue Penguin Lightning. If you guys haven't read either, I suggest you do. I love both and both writers update pretty quick.


	19. CH19, Don't Cry For Me

_**Chapter Nineteen; Don't Cry For Me**_

Sweet, caring, compassionate Beck.

There weren't enough words in Jade's own little dictionary to describe how much Beck Oliver meant to her. Just by the way you could see him look at her, the way he knew exactly what she wanted and how he had broken down all the walls she had put up to protect herself. You knew there was a love there that shined brighter then anything else. They were so head over heels for each other that within a crowd of people it wasn't them and the strangers around them, their world was the two of them, and no one else.

Her friends watched her, the silence filling her bedroom as they tried to figure out the right words to say. Cat had stopped her crying for a few minutes, but seeing the look on her best friends face and just in knowing that in only a few hours she wouldn't see her anymore, the tears had started up again. She walked over to Jade, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her face into Jade's chest as the tears soaked her shirt.

She wanted to push her away, but she couldn't find herself to do it. She wrapped her arms around Cat, running her fingers through the girls red hair. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she'd miss this back breaking hug and the way Cat smelled like she had just walked into a candy store. Robbie was pulling tissues out of his pocket, loudly blowing his nose and removing his glasses with his free hand.

"We uh.. Made you something Jade." Tori spoke up through the sobbing of Robbie and Cat.

She had reached into her purse, pulling out an object wrapped neatly in black paper. Jade had raised an eyebrow, sliding one of her arms away from Cat to take the object Tori held out to her. Without letting go of her, Cat turned her body to watch Jade as she pulled the black paper away. She was excited to see Jade's reaction to what they had gotten her. Cat had picked it out herself.

Her eyebrow raised, and a smirk came to her face when she unwrapped a black box with silver scissors decorated on it. Cat was kind of rushing her now, bouncing on her feet and causing Jade to grip tighter onto the box as the small girl frantically told her to open it. She stepped away from Cat so that she could slide the lid of the box off without Cat's bouncing to cause her to throw it on accident.

"Do you like it Jadey?" Cat questioned when she pulled out a stuffed animal.

She looked over the stuffed animal, making out the pointed ears of the cat. She would have originally been annoyed with the fact the group had got her a stuffed animal in the first place. But she wasn't annoyed taking notice that the cat was black and held plush scissors in it's tiny paws. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she looked around to the others.

"I told you guys she'd like it!" Cat said happily pulling Jade into another hug

"Well, you owe me ten dollars." Andre told Robbie

"What? I'm the one who said we should listen to Cat because she'd know Jade better then us!" Robbie yelled out

"Naw man, I'm pretty sure you said something about Jade killing us with the stuffed animal." Andre said, holding his hand out

"Rex said that!" Robbie yelled

Tori rolled her eyes, stepping away from her bickering friends. Jade had looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead though, Tori held her hands out, asking for a hug as well. Jade sighed, but thrust her arms out once Cat had let her go and stepped into Tori's arms. She wanted to wrap her arms tight around her and squeeze the breath out of her, but this would be their last hug and so she should let Tori enjoy it while she was letting her even hug her.

"Anyone else want one while I'm being nice?" Jade questioned once she had let go of Tori

Andre and Robbie both arched eyebrows to her. She had really wished they didn't, but kept her arms held out as first Andre came over and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"You better keep singing girl." he told her before pulling away

Robbie had been a bit nervous for a hug, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. He gave given a small girlish scream, but returned her hug pressing a kiss to her temple that caused her to push him away. Rex chuckled on his arm and Robbie lifted one of Rex's arms as if asking her to hug the puppet.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she groaned out but wrapped one arm around Rex

"Now how about a goodbye make out." Rex said

"Just because my room is packed up doesn't mean I don't have scissors nearby." she growled out

Robbie quickly pulled Rex away from Jade before she could harm the puppet. The group was now focused on Beck and Jade, who hadn't said anything to each other since they had arrived at Jade's house. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes meeting hers. She felt the waterworks starting up, but she wouldn't let them see her cry. Beck had opened his mouth to say something, but quickly turned and walked out of the room.

"Where is Beck going?" Cat questioned

Tori, Andre and Robbie shared a look before Tori went after Beck. They heard her rushing down the steps after him, and the front door open before slamming shut. Jade didn't know what to do. He was just going to walk out like that? Not even say a word to her the entire time he was there? Her fingers tightened around the stuffed animal the group had given her.

"He'll come back Jade, he's just taking this a little bit harder then the rest of us." Robbie told her, reaching out to touch her arm

She turned to narrow her eyes at him. She didn't say anything to them as she pointed towards her door, letting them know that they had out welcomed their stay. Robbie and Rex muttered to each other as Andre ushered him and Cat out of the room. She listened to them as they moved down the stairs and then out the front door. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she shut her door and slid her back down it as she sat on the floor. He was just going to leave her like that? Walk out with no goodbye, no kisses or anything.

She couldn't hold them back anymore, letting a tear slide down her cheek before it was followed by more and more tears. She tried to wipe them away but it didn't stop her from crying. She felt as if in that silence from Beck that he had broken her heart, and now leaving just killed her more on the inside. Everything she had gone through to protect him, how she had given her virginity to him. All of that had been swiped away from just a few minutes of silence.

She heard more footsteps as someone moved up the stairs, before their was a knock at her door. She wiped harder at her eyes, hoping that maybe it would be Beck at the door and not wanting him to see she had been crying. But that hope was killed when her mother stood there, her hands on her hips as she stared at her daughter.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes to meet up with Derek and Dawn. Make sure your decent." her mother told her before walking away

She sighed, closing the door. The only paper she had on her was her books from Hollywood Arts, she was sure she should probably return them. So instead of wanting to cut them all up into tiny shreds and probably owing the school a ton of money, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of her room and down the stairs. Her mother peeked out of the kitchen when she heard Jade coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Out." Jade snapped

"Well then you better be at Derek's in 2 hours or I'll have to call the cops to drag you out or wherever you try to hide." her mother warned, watching Jade walk out the door.

Would it have bad to say that as she pulled away from her house she made sure to hit that deer lawn ornament that her neighbor had in his yard ever since Jade could remember. She had hated it so much, especially right now with the large doe eyes it gave her that reminded her of the look Cat had given her before she kicked them out. She smirked to herself when she pulled away from the brown broken pieces of the now destroyed deer.

The drive to Hollywood Arts was even more annoying then she had hoped. Each song on the radio was some stupid love song, either some chick singing about a break up or a guy singing about a girl he liked. After three songs she finally started making her own versions of songs, singing along to any song she knew but changing the words around to make it more amusing for herself.

Arriving at the school she didn't have to bother with worrying if the doors would be locked up. It was a school for the performance and arts so of course every day some students stayed back to run lines or to get stages set up for upcoming performances. They usually left one or two teachers though to watch over the students, though she wasn't sure who. Sometimes it was Lane, if he wasn't busy at home. Other times it was Sikowitz if he thought school was still in session.

She figured she'd just get her books, and then leave them in a random room. Most likely the principals office. So when she walked into the school she went straight for her locker, sliding scissors off the front and piling them into her bag. After it was clear of all her scissors she put in the combination for the lock and pulled the door of the locker open. Cat had pinned some photos to the inside of the door, and Jade had been to preoccupied with other things to really take them down.

Looking over the photos she felt a smile trying to break its way onto her face. One of the photos was of her and Cat, she wasn't sure who took it, but it had Cat in the middle of a sentence and Jade glaring at her. Another photo was of the whole gang at the table, and seeing as Robbie wasn't in the shot she figured he took it. Andre was playing something on his keyboard and the group were all watching him. The third photo was of her and Beck standing in front of her locker, his arm around her waist and her eyes glaring at whoever was taking a picture of them.

Her heart stopped when she spotted the last one. She wasn't sure who took it but they must have been some creeper. The last one was of her and Beck in the middle of making out by Tori's locker, and she chuckled when she saw Tori in the background by her locker making a face at the couple.

"If it isn't our little stick in the mud!" a voice cried from next to her

She jumped in surprise, almost falling to her ass but luckily catching herself. Sikowitz stood in front of her, a grin on his face and a coconut in his hand as he watched her.

"Do you have to invade my personal space?" she snapped

"Yes I must." he said with a chuckle

She sighed, pulling her books out of her locker and thrusting them in his direction. I mean, why not hand him books if he was just going to stand there after practically scaring her. He raised an eyebrow, taking the books in his free hand.

"Why are you emptying your locker Jade?" he asked her

"I'm leaving." she told him

"But you just got lead in our latest play! You can't leave now!" he shoved her books back towards her

"My parents aren't going to postpone a wedding for one play." she said, pushing her books back to him

"A wedding? Who's getting married?" he asked excitedly

"Me." she grumbled out

"Well then you can postpone your own wedding." he pushed her books back to her

"Not if it's in France and my plane leaves in a few hours." she said letting the books clatter to the floor since he wasn't going to take them.

He took a sip from his straw, nodding his head as he looked at her. He lifted one leg, gripping onto one of the books with his toes and lifting his foot enough to take the book in his free hand. She shut her locker, turning and walking away from him.

"Waait." he said walking towards her

She turned, waiting for him to say something as he stood in front of her. He had opened up the book, flipping a few pages until he found whatever it was he was looking for. He looked back up to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Life isn't easy Jade." he said

"Tell me ab-"

He brought his hand up to stop her, before focusing his eyes back to the book he held in his hands.

"Life, is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets." he started, his eyes scanning over the page.

"So, love the people who treat you right and forget about the ones who don't. And believe, that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance – take it; if it changes your life – let it. Nobody said that it would be easy.. They just promised it would be worth it." he told her, before handing the book over to her

She blinked, looking at the book he handed to her. It was one of her theater tech books, so why did he ju- did he just pull out of that off the top of his head or something? She opened her mouth to say something, but he had already took a long sip of his coconut juice and turned, walking away from her. She ran a hand through her hair, before turning and walking out of the school building.

The words Sikowitz told her was rolling around in her brain as she got into the car and drove in the direction of Derek's house. Whenever she would get to a red light she would look to where she had put her theater tech book in the passenger seat. How could someone as crazy as Sikowitz pull words like that out of the top of his head? Like, she didn't understand at all. It was like Einstein had taken over his body and then just left just as fast as he he arrived.

* * *

Why did time have to go by so fast?

They were walking into the airport, pushing through people as they made their way towards where security was suppose to check them for any explosives or things to set off the metal detectors. She had to reluctantly set the stuffed cat into one of the bins where they had to put their bags, shoes and other little objects held on their person.

Dawn and her mother went through first, Dawn complaining the entire time on why they had to go through that and how she just wanted to go now for France. Jade's mother was trying to calm Dawn down, even though she was also as excited as the younger girl to head to France. She had brought about three different magazines on the culture that she had already read multiple times in the car ride to the airport.

Derek held her hand, before letting it go to step through the metal detector. Grinning when he didn't set it off, he moved over to the bins to put his wallet back in his pocket and his shoes back on. Crossing her arms she moved through the metal detector, only to set it off. She raised an eyebrow as the security guards looked at her. Obviously they hadn't taken notice of her piercings as they asked her to empty out her pockets.

"Ma'am, we're only doing this to keep everyone safe." one of the security guards told her

"Well, obviously you guys don't know that the metal might be from the obvious piercing in my eyebrow and my nose." she told him

He opened his mouth to say something, but Derek quickly took her arm and pulled her away before she got kicked out of the airport. He pushed her onto a bench, retrieving her bag, her boots and the stuffed animal from the gang. He winked at her kneeling down in front of her and sliding her boots onto her feet. Her mother gave an 'awl!' and started snapping pictures from the disposable camera she had brought for the ride to France and when they landed in France.

She shoved Derek away from her, standing up and stomping off in the direction of their gate while the others followed her. Her mother handed over their passes to the flight attendant who smiled at her before telling her that they would be boarding soon and that they first had to make sure all the baggage was on the plane before they left. Dawn sat down in one of the chairs by the gate, pulling her laptop out of her bag as she probably logged onto twitter or something to rub it in that she was going to France.

Derek sat next to his sister, his eyes watching Jade as she held her bag close to her and stared out the large windows to the planes sitting outside the airport. He didn't have to see a threat to anyone anymore, she was leaving with him to France and they would get married and nothing could get in the way. Especially not Beck.

"Do you hear something?" Dawn questioned Derek

"We're in an airport sis. I hear a lot of things." he said sarcastically

"No, like someones yelling." Dawn tilted the laptop a bit, peeking over it.

He also looked around with her. He could hear something now, and she was right, someone was screaming. Everyone's heads turned in the direction of where security was as a figure came running in the direction of their gate. The figure looked familiar to the siblings, and Derek stood up when the person he was just thinking about was running in their direction. Did this guy learn that he had lost and Derek had won.

Jade's eyes widened as she met eyes with Beck. He was running to her, security guards chasing after him as he pushed through people. She let her bag drop to the floor, shoving people out of her way as she ran after him. Derek and her mother were screaming for her to stop and to come back, but she wasn't going to listen to them. Some people smiled and clapped when Jade jumped into Beck's arms, him twirling her around before setting her back onto her feet.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, cupping his cheek

"I couldn't let you go without holding you in my arms one last time." he told her

The people around them gave more awl's and cheers but quickly left the two alone when Jade glared at them. The only people now paying attention to them were the two security guards that had chased after Beck, and where Derek and her mother stood glaring at Beck. She turned her attention back to him, wanting nothing more then for time to just stop and for it to be just the two of them and nothing else.

"I don't want you to leave." he told her

She smiled, nodding her head.

"I don't want to leave either." she whispered

"Then let's go. You don't have to leave." he said, pulling her away from the gate

She shook her head no this time, digging the heels of her boots into the ground to keep him from moving her. She had asked him before for them to run away, he didn't want to though. It was too late now, she had to leave. His eyes were watering up as he looked at her, and he went to kiss the top of her head before moving his face down to her ear. He rubbed his cheek against her neck, causing her to bite her lip from letting out a giggle.

"I won't let you go Jade." he whispered into her ear

Tears were streaming down his face, and she wanted to just stay in his arms. But they were calling for her at the gate, and she could see the guards of the airport waiting for Beck to pull his arms away from her.

She reached up, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. He gave a small smile, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. He loved her, probably more then Derek could ever love her. But she wouldn't let him get hurt, and she had to go. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. She wanted the kiss to tell him everything that she was feeling. Everything she felt about him in one kiss.

"I love you Beck." she whispered when she pulled away from him

He shook his head, his arms tightening around her waist. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't let her go. She owned his heart, she couldn't just give it back to him. She was trying not to break down crying as she pried his arms away from her waist. She stepped away from him, and he fell onto his knees as he reached out for her, trying to grab onto her hand or the bottom of her shirt to keep her with him. This was killing her so much, to see him like this.

She brought her hand to her face, keeping back the sob that wanted to escape as she ran to where she had dropped her bag, scooping it up and running past Derek, Dawn and her mother and into the terminal that lead her into the airport. She had to drown out the screams of Beck as he called out her name, screaming for her. The people on the airplane looked up from the seats as she walked past them, tears streaming down her face as she moved to one of the open seats in the back. She hated leaving like this, but she had to go.

It was like he couldn't breath anymore as the security pulled him off the ground. His throat hurt from screaming out her name, and he heard Cat and Robbie call for him as they finally ran over to him, since they had actually waited to take all their stuff off before they went through the metal detectors. Cat bit her bottom lip as she saw the despair written all over her friends face, the way he was limp and let the security escort him out.

"What do you think happened?" Robbie questioned Cat

"I- I don't know." she said, pulling her phone out and texting Jade

Though Jade hadn't gotten the text, having turned her phone off since she was afraid that Beck would send her texts about leaving him. Derek sat next to her, only watching her as she leaned her head against the window and watched as the plane took off and away from the only boy she would ever love. He had tried to take her hand or rub her shoulders but she had tried pulling out a pair of scissors in her bag and stabbing him. Luckily she had missed or maybe had meant to miss as a warning as it instead had imbedded itself into the seat.

That night when Jade had arrived to her new home in France, she had quickly rushed up the steps to her room, locking herself inside and sitting in the darkness as she looked through the pictures she had on her phone of her and Beck. Her and Beck snuggled up on his couch where he first watched The Scissoring with her. The multiple pictures he had taken of her sleeping with Cinnamon snuggled up next to her.

All the way back in California Beck lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling remembering all the memories now that came to him. The various times they lay together in this bed and talked about nothing but just enjoyed their time together. The day she had shown up with Cinnamon. The kitten had quickly taken notice to how different her owner had been when he had stepped into the RV. She had curled up right on his chest like she always did, now making a peep as she just let Beck lay in silence.

A piece of themselves were now missing forever.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 20**

"_I heard about your dilemma." Steve told Beck as he sat himself down on the couch_

_Beck didn't look up, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. He didn't want to deal with Steve right now, didn't want to listen to him tell him some story on how him and Gabriella had met, or some old story about the high school days with Beck's father. He would continue to ignore everyone as he reached over to his laptop, replaying the video Cat had posted up of Jade. The video that had gotten Jade into Hollywood Arts._

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine." her voice sung out from the screen_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the end.

Yet.

Haha. Anyways, I've set up a schedule of my updates on my page. So I'm going to attempt to follow by it. Who knows, I might mess it up xD BTW, I have no clue on the origin of the quote I had Sikowitz say. I found it on some tumblr and I loved it a lot.


	20. CH20, Champagne and Lace

_**Chapter Twenty; Champagne and Lace**_

"_Beck! Beck wait!" Tori cried as she ran after Beck_

_He just had to get out of that house. Get away from the crying and the sad faces and just the whole aura of depression. He didn't want her to leave, he regretted now telling her that he didn't want to run away. For letting her parents get in the middle and stopping them from being gone from California weeks ago. They could have probably been in Canada right now, hiding it out until it got safe._

_Tori practically had to throw herself into the car as she pulled herself into the back seat before Beck drove away. She panted, quickly climbing into the passenger seat and watching Beck speed down Jade's street._

"_What are you doing Beck?" she questioned him_

_He didn't reply, just kept his eyes on the road as he tried to hold back the tears that had wanted to slide down his face since he had stepped into Jade's home and took in all the blank rooms. Tori sighed, crossing her arms as she looked at her best friend. She knew he was keeping all the emotions inside, but he couldn't just let them build up and not show his emotions to anyone. The girl he loved was leaving and he wasn't doing anything to stop her._

"_You love her, don't you?" Tori questioned him_

_He laughed, gripping tighter onto the steering wheel._

"_Of course I love her." he told her_

"_Then why are you running away from her?" Tori asked him_

_He ignored her question though. He didn't want to talk to her anymore, and pulled over onto the side of the road. He looked over to her, waiting for her to get out of his car. Her eyes widened, he was seriously kicking her out of his car? Rolling her eyes, she slid out of the car, slamming the door shut._

"_Your a coward Beck." she told him before walking away_

_He sighed, before driving away. He was a coward, but he was just protecting himself from becoming weak._

* * *

Three days had passed since Jade left, and those three days Beck had kept himself locked up in his RV. He had barely moved an inch since he had locked himself up. He hadn't showered, hadn't changed his clothes, hadn't even eaten. He just lay in his bed, his eyes staring at the screen of his laptop as he looped the video on his laptop.

He loved listening to her voice, it always either lured him off to sleep or had caused him to just curl up tighter into a ball and cry. He didn't even have Cinnamon to keep him company anymore, in his anger and depression when he had come home he had set the kitten outside his RV and basically locked her out from coming inside. She had meowed louder and louder until Cat and Robbie came over and tried to get him out.

Maybe Cat or Robbie had taken her home with them? Or maybe she knew that she was homeless and went off to fend for herself. Whatever it was, she wasn't his responsibility anymore, she only reminded him of Jade and how she was in France and not with him anymore.

Cat had sent him multiple texts, telling him about conversations she had with Jade. How Jade grew annoyed with the strangers who would come up to her and speak to her in french, how her mother had drug her off to the Eiffel Tower their first day there and she had admitted that it was beautiful in person, but that if Cat told anyone else Jade would come back to California and smother her with a pillow.

He wished she would come back to smother Cat with a pillow, just so she could be closer to him. He hated being so far away, and the fact that she was texting Cat and not him. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Had she forgotten everything between the two of them?

He had just begun to reach over to replay the video now that it had ended, but his hand paused when he heard someone pounding on the door to his RV. The loud pounding reminded him too much of when Jade would come to the RV. He wasn't going to answer it though, he knew it wasn't Jade, and if it was, well she always had a nice kick that usually knocked in his door.

"Beck! We know your in there!" he heard a mans voice yell

"Steven leave him alone!" his mother snapped to the person who had yelled

Steve was here? Wasn't he suppose to be on his honeymoon though? He was suppose to be traveling around the country with Gabriella. What was he doing here and not with her?

"I'm not leaving until he gets his ass out of this stupid RV!" Steve yelled at Beck's mom

"Steve dear, maybe we should listen to her." Beck heard Gabriella's voice

Curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know why Steve and Gabriella were here when Steve had told him how excited he was for going to Tokyo and Sweden and anywhere else. He rolled out of his bed, standing on jello legs as he tried to keep his balance enough to walk over to the door and not make them think he was drowning his sorrows away in alcohol.

"Beck I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it!" Steve yelled

Beck rolled his eyes, not even taking notice to the stubble on his face from not shaving and the awful bedhead he had right now. He unlocked the door to his RV, opening it before Steve could try breaking it down with a hammer. The three adults looked up when he opened the door, watching him disappear from sight as he went to throw himself back down on his bed.

Looking up at the ceiling, he listened to Steve and Gabriella as the two walked into the RV. He guessed his mother went back inside the house, or was probably waiting outside to keep a listen in case Steve tried to threaten her son with the hammer he still had gripped in his hand.

"I heard about your dilemma." Steve told Beck as he sat himself down on the couch

Beck didn't look over to him, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. He didn't want to deal with Steve right now, didn't want to listen to him tell him some story on how him and Gabriella had met, or some old story about the high school days with Beck's father. He would continue to ignore everyone as he reached over to his laptop, replaying the video Cat had posted up of Jade. The video that had gotten Jade into Hollywood Arts.

"There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine." her voice sung out from the screen

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip, standing next to her husband with her hands on his shoulders as she watched Beck. He reminded her so much of his father, well.. Currently right now he didn't. Right now he reminded her of the nights Gabriella would curl up in her bed and cry whenever a boy had rejected her, or when her parents told her who she could and couldn't date. She was worried on how Beck would take her husbands offer, but Steve knew him more then she did, so she would trust him.

"Me and Gab were talking recently." Steve started, reaching up to take his wife's hand

When Beck hadn't replied to them Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. The last time he had seen Beck this upset was when he had lost his father. To know that a girl had sent him back through that turmoil again made Steve want to play cupid and fix this.

"And well, we figured we could push off our honeymoon for a friend." he stood up, stepping closer to Beck and pulling something out of his pocket

Beck didn't look, he didn't care what it was Steve wanted to give him. When Steve held it out to him he didn't take it, just stared blankly at it as his mouth opened to mouth the words coming from his laptop. Steve sighed, laying the papers in his hand on Beck's chest.

Steve stepped away from Beck, knowing he couldn't get through whatever thick shell Beck had up right now. He shook his head at his wife before exiting the RV. Gabriella was about to follow him, but stopped as she looked over at the screen. Being close friends with Jade's mother she knew that the wedding was coming up soon, knew how bad Jade had it when your parents tried to get you married to someone you didn't want to be with.

"Ya know Beck.. Me and Jade, aren't that different." she told him.

She didn't care if he wouldn't listen to her, she felt that her words would affect him somehow, whether they affected him now, or three days from now, or maybe not ever. She ran a hand through her hair, catching the sunglasses that threatened to fall off the top of her head.

"When I was 13, my parents already had this boy assigned for me to get married too when I turned 15. Of course I wasn't in love with him, but it was what my parents wanted. No matter how much I hated my parents setting me up with someone I didn't want to be with.. I still loved my parents and wanted to make them happy." she told him

She licked her lips, running her hands over the skirt she was wearing. She heard Steve step back into the RV, but he didn't say anything as he listened to his wife.

"When my 15th birthday came up and I was to get all my wedding plans ready, that need to do what made my parents happy finally cracked. By then, I had found Steve and your father and they showed me what true happiness was. I broke my parents hearts of course, but when they saw how happy I was with Steven.. Well, they could finally accept that I could still make them happy, but my way." she finished

Beck still hadn't looked up, but he had actually zoned out Jade's singing as he listened to Gabriella's words. His hands moved up his chest to pick up the paper that Steve had set down, and Gabriella smiled as she watched his eyes wander over the plane tickets her and Steve had gotten him.

"You'll have to go one more day without her. But tomorrow, I want you to show Jade and her parents what true happiness is for Jade." Gabriella told him

"Isn't she a smart girl?" Steve asked, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder

She giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Beck had smiled when he looked at the tickets. He was going to France tomorrow.. He was going to be with Jade.

"Will you guys take me to the airport?" he asked them

"Of course bud." Steve told him

Beck smiled, shutting his laptop and getting up to go give Gabriella and Steven a hug. But he was confused when Steven held his hand out to stop him.

"Before you do that, might I suggest a shower?" Steve questioned

Beck chuckled, nodding his head. He thanked Steven and Gabriella, watching the couple leave the RV telling him that they were going to go tell his mother about taking him to the airport tomorrow. He reached back to the tattoo of Jade's name on his back, grinning that he would hopefully be seeing her beautiful face tomorrow. Fetching clothes, since he had finally taken a whiff of his smell he went to go take a shower.

All the way over in France Jade wasn't enjoying the past three days she had spent there. She missed California, missed the friends she had made and the boyfriend she was forbidden to keep contact with. Cat had told her about how he had locked himself in his RV and wouldn't talk to anyone. She felt like she was to blame that Beck had isolated himself. If she hadn't even met him in the first place he could have gotten with someone who wouldn't leave him.

She was currently at a Lolita styled cafe in Paris called petite fée. Mr. Rosden's wife Lily had shown Jade and Dawn the place. It was alright, but it made her think of Cat. All the waitresses walked around in frilly pink and white dresses and all of them spoke French, which pissed Jade off that she had to reply on Lily Rosden to translate everything to Jade.

She couldn't help take a picture on her phone of the waitresses and the cafe, sending it off to Cat. If she could ever bring the red head here, she definitely would take her here first. As much as Jade didn't like the color of the place and how they didn't have coffee, she atleast enjoyed their crêpes.

"So why is a fashion more well known in Japan used here?" Dawn questioned as she stabbed her salad with a fork

Lily Rosden smiled as she looked at the younger girl. Mrs. Rosden honestly was not bad looking, she reminded Jade a lot of Tori with her high cheekbones and the brown ringlets that fell past her shoulders. The only thing different from Tori was the bright blue eyes Mrs. Rosden had.

"Lolita style is very popular, of course we want to bring some culture over here and make people feel more homey." Lily told Dawn

"Sounds stupid." Jade grumbled

"Wouldn't you want a little part of California here to make you feel more at home, Jade?" Lily questioned her

Jade blinked, looking away from the woman and in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. She didn't really think Beck could count as a part of California, maybe more like a little bit of Canada that she wanted to feel more at home? Rolling her eyes, she went back to eating her food. Lily chuckled, before looking up when the waitress walked over and told her something in French.

Lily replied something back, before taking the bill that the waitress had held out to her. She set her purse on her lap, and Dawn and Jade couldn't help but watch intrigued as Lily pulled out a few euros. Lily chuckled at how interested the girls were in the differences between the US and the EU.

"So, who's ready to try on dresses that I have styled myself?" Lily questioned, pushing her chair back and standing up.

Jade gave a groan while Dawn gave a cheer, clapping her hands as she stood up. Seriously, for it being Jade's wedding Dawn seemed more excited about this. Though hey, Jade wouldn't mind if Dawn took her place. The Allen family was probably dysfunctional for siblings to get married and for there to be no problem at all.

"Better rush then, you ladies have a busy night planned out." she said with a smile

Jade had almost forgot about all the interviews and photo shoots set up for the upcoming wedding. But it was hard not to forget, her and Derek had a photo shoot the night before for some 'his and her scents' where they posed for perfumes and colognes that smelled absolutely horrible. Today they had to do a commercial for their parents business, and then afterwords an interview.

Following Lily as she rushed through crowds of people, Jade pulled her phone out of her replacement bag as she looked at the text that she had been expecting from Cat. But instead it was a text from Beck. She had stopped following Lily and Dawn, looking at the three words written in the text.

It wasn't like anyone was watching her right now.. The streets were so crowded so she quickly sent a text back to him before deleting the text he had sent her and the text she had sent him. Smiling and sliding it back into her bag, she snapped at people as she pushed her way through trying to catch up with Lily and Dawn before they figured something had happened to her.

Catching up with them they didn't seem to have even taken notice to her pause in following them, Dawn was so caught up in questioning Lily, trying to get an idea of what the brides maid dresses were going to look and if they would match her complexion. Jade let out a loud groan, which caused Lily to chuckle and for Dawn to roll her eyes.

"What do you girls think?" Lily said stopping in front of a small shop

"What's it called?" Dawn questioned, trying to figure out what the french writing across the front of the shop said

"Champagne and Lace." Lily said opening the door and allowing the girls inside

There were three women inside, quickly rushing over and talking in quick french as they questioned Lily on her guests. Jade felt one of the girls run her fingers through her hair and say something to Lily while the other two girls were already wrapping measuring tapes around her and Dawn's waists and checking over their measurements.

The woman seemed a little upset though when Lily told them something, and then pouted off to go continue whatever it was they had been originally doing before the girls walked in. Dawn raised an eyebrow, and Jade was just as confused on what had just happened to them. Lily didn't say anything though as she motioned for the girls to follow her into a back room.

"Oh my god Lily, those are gorgeous." Dawn gasped out

In front of them sat two dresses. Dawn was already twirling over the one that Jade had to guess was Dawn's dress. It was the same silvery color as Jade's dress, but wrapped under the bust was a large velvet colored ribbon that reminded Jade a lot of Cat's hair. She then eyed her own dress. It was silver with a white underskirt and grayish silver colored flowers decorating one of the hips of the dress and over the left breast.

"I hope the sizes are right girls. Mrs. Allen sent me the sizes but told me to make them two sizes smaller. I couldn't do that though until I saw how they looked on the two of you." Lily said smiling as she looked at her creations

Jade wanted to spit out everything she thought about the dresses and the whole wedding like venom. But seeing the look on Lily's face, how proud she was at what she had made and the thought of her hard work being seen kept Jade from saying anything vicious. Lily had nothing to do with what was going on with her for the past weeks, it wouldn't be right for Jade to take her anger out on her.

"Well, go try them on!" Lily said pushing the girls into the changing rooms.

Rolling her eyes, Jade locked the door so that Lily or the woman that had crowded her in the other room from coming in. She glared at the dress, wanting so bad to make a tear in it just to push the wedding a few days back. But she wasn't even sure how hard Lily had worked on it. So with a sigh, she stripped out of her black skirt and leggings wondering how much of a ghost she would look with her pale skin and that light colored dress.

"I love this dress Lily!" Dawn yelled out before Jade heard her push the door to her changing room open

"I'm so glad you like it." Lily replied

Damn, what was this a race? Dawn had probably stripped out of her clothing faster then a stripper just to fit on her dress. Sliding her black poncho and then the black long sleeved shirt she wore underneath she now stood in only her panties and bra, staring at the dress as if it were going to come alive and swallow her whole.

"C'mon Jade! You take forever!" Dawn yelled

"You don't rush perfection." Lily told Dawn

Jade wanted to laugh when she heard Dawn give a huff. Finally slipping her bra off, she slid her body into the dress, having difficulties with the zipper in the back. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get it she unlocked the door and poked her head out. Dawn must have gone off to show her dress off, but Lily stood there waiting.

"Need help?" she questioned

"Ya, I can't zip up my dress." Jade replied

Lily nodded, walking over and taking Jade's arms to turn her. She pushed Jade's hair over her shoulder, sliding the zip up her back. She blinked, her eyes catching the tattoo that was visible from the exposure of her shoulder blades the dress gave. She was pretty sure her husband had told her the fiance's name was Derek, so why did she have the name Beck on her back?

"Who's Beck?" Lily questioned

Jade tensed up when she had said the name. Causing her curiosity to rise more. She stepped around Jade, careful to not step on any part of the dress as she now stood in front of her. She didn't look as stern as Jade's mother had when she found out, just curious as to who it was who's name was printed on her back.

"My boyfriend." Jade said playing with the rings on her fingers

"But I thought-"

"It's a bit of a long story." Jade said

"Well, I have time. And I'm sure the girls can keep Dawn busy for a few minutes." Lily said with a smile

So Jade emptied it all out to her. Told her about how she had gotten into Hollywood Arts, how she had met Beck and gushed about how gorgeous he looked when she had first met him. She told her about the whole issue with Derek and Johnny and how she wanted to protect Beck. How she had gotten Tori involved with Johnny and then how Johnny could have harmed her if Dan hadn't saved her.

By the end of her story she was in tears, mascara running down her face and her hand up to her mouth as she just kept saying Beck's name over and over again and his face in her mind. How he had fallen to his knees and screamed for her. How Cat told her that he had isolated himself from his friends and families just because of what she had done to him.

Lily was also in tears, pressing a tissue to her eyes as she tried to subside her tears. She had never felt the emotion of love so powerful as it was right now in front of her. This poor girl was standing in front of her in a wedding dress for a man she didn't want to marry at all. Her heart miles away and locked up waiting for her to return to him.

"I'm so sorry." Lily whimpered out as she reached out to take Jade's hand

"I need to talk to Beck." Jade whispered

"Then do it." Lily told her

"I can't. Dawn will tell Derek and I'm already forbidden." Jade said storming back into the changing room so that she didn't stain the dress.

When she had stepped out of the changing room back in the clothes she had stripped out of earlier, Lily was gone. But she had left a note taped to the door, telling Jade that she was giving her 30 minutes to call Beck before Dawn possibly wanted to come back. She definitely owed Lily big time.

She pulled her phone out of her bag, hitting the familiar buttons of his number. She was chewing on her fingernails as she listened to it ring, and ring, and ring. She was starting to worry that he wouldn't answer her call. And just as she was about to hang up, she heard his voice.

"_Jade?" _ he called out to her

She pressed the phone to her ear, gripping tight onto it as she tried to keep the tears from falling again

"_Babe are you there?"_ he questioned again

"I'm here." she whispered

"_I'm so glad I could hear your voice."_ he told her, and she could hear the smile in his voice

"Me too." she replied with a smile of her own

"_I'm coming for you."_ he stated

Her eyes widened. What did he mean he was coming for her?

"You. Your what?" she blinked

"_I'm coming for you. Wait for me."_ was the last thing he said before hanging up

She stared at the phone, looking at the screen that showed the short duration of his phone call. He was coming for her? Like, coming to France for her?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 21**

_She thought in the crowd of people she saw his face. She swore she saw him standing next to a familiar red head. But Isaac was pulling her so quickly through the crowds of people that she couldn't even stop to take a second look. But she had that feeling in her chest, as if Beck was nearby._

_He was coming for her_

* * *

I'm surprised I finished this chapter so early. Hope you guys enjoy it. SO, three more chapter until Can't Have You is over. Can you guys believe that it's almost over? I still feel like I'm still working on the beginning chapters hehe. But I'm so appreciative of all the feedback you guys give me. It blows me away that this story has 154 reviews like. Just wow.


	21. CH21, I Feel You So Close

_**Chapter Twenty One; I Feel You So Close**_

"Guys I'm so excited!" Cat yelled jumping on the bed that Robbie, Beck and Andre lay in the small hotel bedroom.

Robbie gave a loud scream, knocking Cat out of the bed before tumbling off with her. Andre groaned, swiping the pillow Robbie had been using and pulling it over his head while Beck sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Cat giggled from where she lay on the floor, poking Robbie who lay next to her groaning and rubbing at his side that he had hit on the way down.

"What time is it?" Beck questioned

"Noon." Tori said from the doorway as she looked at her tired friends

"Why did you let us sleep in?" he asked her

"I didn't want to wake you guys up! You didn't say anything like 'Oh hey, Tori wake us up at this time if we're still being bums.'" she said, using her guy voice at the end

Beck sighed, climbing out of the bed and trying to fix his bed head as he made his way to the tiny bathroom in the hotel room they had booked. He could hear Cat giggling and talking loudly as he closed the door and turned the shower on. As aggravated as he was that Tori had woken them later then he wanted to get up, that couldn't ruin his good mood. They were in France, and soon he would be holding his amazing girlfriend in his arms and telling her how much he missed her.

Jade was excited as he was. Even though she had been out and about the streets of France, getting last minute things done for the wedding, she wouldn't let it ruin her mood. Beck was coming for her, he was actually coming all the way to France for her! Luckily she was a good actor, so she could quickly cover up the smile that she had worn on her face since the phone call she had with him.

Currently they were at the church, her mother going around and giving people directions as she either had things moved around, or moved back to where they had originally been standing. The entire time Jade was walking behind her, not even paying attention as she texted Cat. The girl hadn't said anything about when Beck was heading there or anything, holding it all in and Jade could picture the girl giggling as she avoided Jade's questions.

"Excited babe?" Derek questioned as he walked over to her

She raised an eyebrow, looking up from her phone when he walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. Okay.. Maybe this could ruin her mood a little bit. But not by much, soon Derek's arms would be replaced by Beck's and she would be kissing and just spending time with the guy she really wanted to be with.

"Ya.. Wahoo." she said with sarcasm lacing through her words

"Better get more excited. Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Jade Allen." he told her, tilting her chin up and kissing her

She rolled her eyes, pulling her mouth away from him. He chuckled, pulling her closer to him as they followed after her mother who was currently yelling at someone on the phone. When they got closer in range to hear what she was yelling, Jade wanted to let out a loud groan when her mother was asking for doves to let loose after the wedding. Really, doves?

"No I want at least 20 doves!" she yelled, pulling the phone away to glare at it.

"I don't care if that many birds might injure people! I want this wedding to be perfect!" she snapped before hanging up.

"Doves?" Derek questioned

"Yes, don't you think that would be lovely?" Mrs. West questioned with a smile, looking around the church, trying to imagine how it would look tomorrow.

Jade would have probably rolled her eyes at her mothers little daydream on how she thought it would be, but Jade kind of got a bit more excited. The birds might injure people? Why, maybe that wouldn't be too bad of a future wedding idea.. Except instead of doves.. Maybe ravens? Or condor's? Something large and frighting.

"Oh Jade dear! You need a dress!" her mother said walking over to her and fingering the dark red top she was wearing.

"I thought I already had a wedding dress?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow

"A dress for your party tonight!" her mom snapped, as if she should know what she was talking about

"Party?" she crossed her arms

"Your a teenager and you don't even know anything about a bachelorette party?" her mother sighed, walking away

"What the hell is she going off about?" Jade questioned Derek and Dawn who had just walked over

"You'll find out tonight. Let's go get you a dress though." Dawn groaned out, taking Jade's hand and dragging her away from Derek

"Don't have too much fun without me!" he yelled as they left the church

Dawn didn't say anything as she drug Jade over to her car and let go of her hand so that she could climb into the passenger seat. Jade rolled her eyes, walking around to climb into the drivers side of the car. Once she was in and had her seat belt on, she crossed her arms as she waited for Dawn to point her out to where they were suppose to be going.

"Um.. Maybe we should have gone to get Lily." Dawn said chewing on her bottom lip

"Are you kidding me?" Jade snapped before starting her car

She almost backed into the car behind them, and then almost rammed into the car in front of them as she squeezed her car out from where she had it parked and drove down the road. Neither of the girls knew any of the stores nearby, so they tried to look out for something that would look close to a clothing store. But Jade really just wanted to go back home and wait for Beck or Cat to tell her that Beck was in France so she could go look for him.

"Oh there!" Dawn yelled

Jade wanted to reach forward and bite the girls arm when she had thrown it in front of Jade and pointed to a shop with a few dresses on racks outside. Trying to find a close enough parking lot, and even yelling at people talking forever to walk across the street, Jade finally parked and slammed the car door loudly as her and Dawn walked over to the store Dawn had pointed out.

"These don't really look part material.." Jade said fingering the green material of one of the dresses on the racks.

"Well maybe there are some inside?" Dawn said with a shrug

Both girls walked into the store, seeing heads turn in their direction when the bell over the door went off from their entrance. Jade narrowed her eyes, and with that most of the people turned their heads back to whatever it was they had been doing before they walked in. As Jade walked around looking at the different outfits out on manikins she hadn't even taken notice to a boy who wouldn't stop staring at her and who Dawn couldn't stop looking over to.

"What kind of dress would even be I guess.. Bachelorette material?" she questioned Dawn as she ran her hand over a dark purple dress

When Dawn hadn't answered her she turned to look at the girl. Dawn hadn't even noticed Jade had stopped, and cried out when she bumped into her. With a sigh, Jade crossed her arms before following where Dawn's gaze had been. The boy had flushed when Jade's eyes landed on him, and he quickly turned to look over a rack of skirts.

"He's apparently not into girls Dawn. So you better pay attention to my question." Jade said, loud enough for the boy to hear

"L-like I care!" Dawn stuttered, looking down at her feet

"Whatever. Now what am I suppose to wear to this stupid party?" Jade asked again

"Um.. Well I guess something close to this." Dawn said, pointing out a dress

It was an ugly shade of orange, and wrapped around the manikin's neck and had slits up the sides, probably to the point that if Jade bent over she was sure someone would either see her ass or her pussy. Maybe both? She made a face, turning to look to Dawn.

"So I'm suppose to dress like a slut?" she asked

"Well, a bachelorette party is kind of like being a slut for one last day before you are suppose to be with one guy, and one guy only." Dawn told her

"Wow, no wonder so many people get married." Jade said nodding her head

"Well I didn't mean it like that!" Dawn said, following Jade around the racks and manikins.

"Of course you didn't." Jade said making a face at another dress they passed

Most of the dresses either looked slutty or just not the color she wanted. And she really hoped she could just leave the store and pass out on this whole bachelorette thing. If she wanted to be a slut for a day she was pretty sure all she had to do was step outside, pull some random dude around her age off the street and start making out with him and he'd be little puddy in her hands.

"Well, guess we'll have to pass on the me being a slut for a day." Jade said turning and heading towards the exit

"Oh no no no. If your mother thinks I allowed you to walk out on this I wouldn't hear the end of it." Dawn said grabbing onto her arms

"And that stops me from walking out of this shop?" Jade questioned

"C'mon Jade! There has to be something here you will wear!" Dawn whined, trying to push Jade back into the building while Jade was trying to exit.

Jade was about to open her mouth and say something to Dawn, but when Dawn had pushed her back she had tripped over something and went falling back. Dawn gasped, and luckily instead of landing on the hard floor Jade instead landed on something squishy and.. Breathing? Turning a bit to look what was under her, she noticed the boy that Dawn had been staring at earlier.

"Bonjour." he greeted her with a chuckle and a blush across his cheeks

He was looking up at her, his hands on her hips from the position they were in with him on the ground and her on top of him. She didn't seem all that caught up in their position then he was though, and she had pushed herself off him. He held out his hand for her to help him up, but she only glared at his hand and so he picked himself up off the floor.

"Umm.. Fuck I don't know French that well um.. Désolé pour ma-" Dawn started pausing to try and think of the next word she was trying to translate

"I speak English, do not worry." he told her when he stood up

"Oh thank god!" Dawn sighed out, placing her hand on her chest

"Nice French though." he told her with a smile

She blushed, clasping her hands together and swaying her hips as she looked at him. He though had turned his attention to Jade who had walked past them while they were talking and had stepped outside of the shop and was walking towards her car. He quickly followed after her, while Dawn tagged along with him.

"Were you girls trying to find something in there?" he questioned

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"Yes."

Dawn and Jade looked at each other when they had spoken up at the same time. The boy chuckled, running his fingers through his brown hair as he looked at both of the girls. He wasn't all that surprised that the one girl was falling for his charms, but the fact that the dark haired girl didn't seem affected seemed more interesting to him.

"I'm Dawn, and this is my uh.." Dawn had pointed to herself, and then to Jade before she had paused.

"C'mon Dawn, let's go." Jade said taking her wrist and pulling her towards the passenger side of the car

"But Jade!" Dawn pouted out

"I'm Isaac." the boy told them with a smile

"Oh. That's a cute name. Right Jade?" Dawn questioned, batting her eyelashes at Jade

"Yeah, adorable." Jade said rolling her eyes

"My dad and mom run a clothing store not far from here. I'm sure they might have whatever you girls were looking for." Isaac told them shoving his hands into his pockets

"Oh really?" Dawn asked pulling her arm away from Jade

Jade sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against her car. She decided to pull her phone out of her bag and look over the two texts she had missed from Cat while Dawn and Isaac talked about his parents store. She grinned when Cat told her how they were going to have french toast in France. She was about to text and ask Cat where they were but Dawn had quickly pulled her phone out of her hand and slid it into her bag.

"What the fuck?" Jade snapped glaring at her

"Isaac is taking us to his parents store for a dress, c'mon." Dawn said

Dawn had taken Isaac's hand before he lead her in a direction. With a groan, Jade pulled her bag closer to herself as she followed after them. The entire walk there Dawn kept asking Isaac different questions and even Isaac would look back to where Jade was following after them and would ask her a question to add her into the conversation. She gave him short answers and sometimes they weren't even responses to what he asked. But what did you expect from Jade?

It was probably about 5pm and the streets were getting more crowded with people walking across streets and rushing into buildings and carrying so many bags. Sometimes it made Jade miss Hollywood and how the only streets that were usually this busy were the ones that had some camera crew working on a nearby movie.

She had stopped, looking around when she had thought she lost Isaac and Dawn. But she felt a hand grab onto hers, and she looked through the crowd one last time as she was pulled off in a direction. She thought in the crowd of people she saw his face. She swore she saw him standing next to a familiar red head. But Isaac was pulling her so quickly through the crowds of people that she couldn't even stop to take a second look. But she had that feeling in her chest, as if Beck was nearby.

He was coming for her.

And even though she hadn't seen him, hadn't meant that he didn't see her. It wasn't hard for him to take sight of her dark hair with the streets of dark blue running through it. He had quickly started pushing through people, calling out her name. Cat and Tori were calling after him, trying not to lose him through the people.

"Ow, Beck wait!" Cat cried out as she just barely avoided getting elbowed in the chest

"Beck it's too dangerous to try to get through here!" Tori also called out as she reached over to take hold of Cat's hand

"I saw her guys! I know I saw Jade!" he told them

"Jadey's nearby?" Cat asked excited as she stopped and tried jumping up to look over peoples heads

"Cat don't do that!" Tori yelled pulling Cat away from the mob of people and back to where Andre and Robbie were standing

Beck didn't go back to his friends as he moved in the direction he had seen Jade head into. He tried to keep track of the streaks of blue that he had his eyes set on. He wasn't going to let her go when they were so close. And finally they had emerged through the crowd and he watched as she walked away holding an unknown guys hand. He hadn't even taken notice to Dawn walking ahead of them, his eyes were only set on her hand in the strangers.

"That's not Derek." he said to himself

He wanted to go after her, to pull her into his arms. But something kept him from doing it, he could only watch as the boy held a door open, his face turning and a smile rising up as he said something to Jade before she walked into the shop. He followed in after her, and Beck had taken notice to how his face had tilted as the boy checked out Jade's ass.

"Beck did you find her?" Cat asked running over to him once the group caught up to him

"No.. It was someone else." he said clenching his fists

* * *

"How do you know she was willingly holding the guys hand?" Tori questioned Beck for what felt like the millionth time

"Because Tori! We all know Jade, she wouldn't hold some strangers hand!" Beck snapped at her

He didn't mean to yell at her, but he was so upset. He had screwed Steven and Gabriella out of having their honeymoon coming here to see Jade. He had taken the days off school to come see her and to hold her again and she was holding some guys hand? It wasn't liker her to hold a strangers hand, she would have pulled away as soon as someone made contact with her skin. She would have yelled for them to never touch her.

"He's not wrong.. Jade rarely even let's me touch her." Cat said where she sat on the couch in the hotel

"Well.. There has to be a reason Jade was holding his hand. She wouldn't just do that." Tori spoke up where she sat next to Cat

"How do you know Tori? Jade and you were barely friends!" Beck yelled, stopping his pacing to stand in front of her

"Because Beck! You weren't there when she almost lost her ring to save your life!" Tori yelled back

She gasped when she realized what had slipped from her mouth. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, her friends all looking at her, confused on what she had just yelled at Beck. Beck blinked a few times, before Andre finally spoke up.

"What do you mean Tori?" he asked her

"I.. I didn't mean anything.. It was nothing guys." she said standing up from the couch

"You just said Jade almost lost her ring trying to save Beck's life. That's definitely something Tori." Robbie pointed out

Tori sighed, sitting herself back down. Trying not to cry, she told the gang about what had happened with her and Jade when they went to Johnny. Cat gasped during the middle, and had started crying at the end when she heard what happened. Robbie pulled Cat to him and allowed her to cry into his chest as he tried to also hold back his tears.

Beck and Andre though were both angered. They weren't sure if they should be more mad with Johnny, and what he had done to Jade and Tori. Or if they should be mad with Jade and Tori who had kept this from them. How they had played games with them that day and hadn't even seemed like that had happened earlier that day. Beck ended up punching a wall before walking into one of the bedrooms, and Andre walked out of the room saying he needed some time to think.

"I'm so sorry guys." Tori whispered to Cat and Robbie before pulling herself off the couch

She walked out of the hotel room, pulling her phone out. She figured she'd attempt to call Jade, try to get the answer out of her on the mysterious guy that Beck had told them about. The phone rang a few times, and when Tori thought it would go to voice mail she heard Jade pick up.

"_Vega?"_ Jade questioned on the other line

"Ya.. It's me." Tori sobbed out, reaching her hand up to her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears

"_As much as I'm glad to hear your voice. Please don't start crying in my ear."_ Jade threatened

"Sorry.. I just.. I have to ask you something." Tori said walking out of the hotel

"_Well?"_ Jade sounded annoyed, and Tori could hear yelling in the background

"If your busy I can just call later." Tori told her

"_Just getting ready for a bachelorette party. So no, I'm not busy."_ Jade told her

"Oh, wow a bachelorette party?" Tori raised an eyebrow

"_Don't ask me, I didn't want it. Apparently I'm suppose to be a slut for the day."_ Jade said, and Tori could picture her twirling her finger around with fake enthusiasm

"I'm not sure if you heard from Beck or Cat but.. We're in France." Tori started

"_I knew that."_ Jade replied

"Beck saw you today.." Tori added in

"_Beck saw me and didn't say anything about it? He didn't even- Oh he better have a good explanation for-"_

"He saw you with a boy." Tori cut her off

"_A bo- Oh. Yuck, Isaac."_ Jade said making gagging noises

Tori couldn't help but chuckle as she listened to Jade. Was it weird to say that Tori missed Jade's rudeness? Missed listening to Jade threaten girls in the halls who would glare at Jade when she would hang out with Beck. How she would only have to give a simple no and Sinjin would run off with pee running down his leg.

"So your not seeing him?" Tori asked

"_Eww no. He's too.. I dunno, he's kind of like Ryder Daniels."_ Jade said, bringing up the name of one of Tori's exes

"Haha. Well now we can clear that up with Beck." Tori smiled

"_Good. And while your at it tell that idiot to hurry up. My stupid wedding is tomorrow and I don't have all the time in the world until I'm Mrs. I hate my life Allen." _Jade told her

"Where are you having your bachelorette party?" Tori questioned

"_Um.. I'm not sure. Dawn said they were thinking of some hotel nearby." _Jade said, shrugging on her side of the line

She was looking at herself in the mirror, looking at how nicely the black dress fit her body and how it brought out her curves. She was surprised that they had found a dress that matched her taste in Isaac parent's store, but she couldn't pass it up. And it was even better that the boy was practically tripping over himself for her attention, she had to only bat her eye's at him and he had lowered the price for her.

"Well let me know where." Tori said with a grin

"_Why?"_ Jade questioned

"Well, the bride to be has to enjoy her bachelorette party. So maybe instead of French strippers she'll just have to settle for a.. Canadian stripper." Tori said, if Jade had been in front of her she would have probably winked at her and gave her the thumbs up

"_Hm.. I think I can settle for that kind of stripper."_ Jade chuckled

"I'll go convince them. See you in a bit Jade." Tori said

"_Later Vega."_ Jade said before hanging up

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 22**

"_Say something sexy in French for me." Beck told her, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at her_

_She rolled her eyes, shivering as she felt his fingers trailing patterns over her stomach. She didn't want to get up from where she was laying right now, she wanted to lay here forever and enjoy this moment with Beck. He scooted himself closer to her, moving to press his lips into the crook of her neck before kissing up to her ear._

"_M'aimes-tu?" he whispered into her ear_

* * *

How do you guys feel on it? Sorry if my French is crap haha. I've been going off what Google Translate and some site called Babylon told me. If it's wrong well, Dawn was basically apologizing to Isaac for Jade tripping on him, and in the preview for 22 Beck was asking Jade if she loves him.

Sorry this chapter was late. I ended up having to go to the doctors because there is something wrong with my lip. I'm not sure what, and the doctor didn't either so he just gave me anti biotics. ALSO, it is now officially July 26th here in Jersey. AND that would mean it's the lovely Liz Gillie's birthday.

If anyone has read her fanfic's or favorited her, the lovely writer of _Car, Rain, Fire, Danger _LizArianaJadeCat made this amazing birthday video for Liz. It is so cute and a lot of people have been trying to tweet it out for her to get Liz to check out. No clue if Liz has seen it, but I'm sure she'd love it. If you guys want to check it out look up LizArianaJadeCat on youtube.

I know I'm giving you guys a lot here at the end. But I also wanted kind of you guys opinions. I've been working on chapters right now for a future collection of oneshots. It's basically a bunch of oneshots going over situations that happen all over the world. Rape, abuse, bullying, etc. I'm just not all that sure how people will feel on it... Ya know? But it's something I feel should kind of get out there for people to know that stuff like that is a serious issue and isn't something to ignore or to laugh over. Would anyone be interested in reading it in the future?


	22. CH22, Less Then 24 Hours

_**Chapter Twenty Two; Less Then 24 Hours**_

She fingered the material of her dress, walking through the crowds of females in the hotel room. She only knew three people in this small space with her, and luckily her mother wasn't here because she just wanted Tori and the others to show up so she could less out of place. For it being her bachelorette party she wasn't having that great of a time.

Isaac's twin sister Irene had been falling her around the entire place, asking her questions about her life and honestly all Jade wanted to do was slam the girl's face into the nearest wall. She figured Isaac had set the girl up to it, since he had pried her number off Dawn and hadn't stopped texting her since she left his parent's store with the dress she was currently wearing.

Though she was grateful for running into him. The dress fit her nice and she liked it more then the other dresses they had been looking around at. It was black, with long sleeves and a little low cut. The skirt ended about mid-thigh and it had a thinner black see-through material over it that also ended mid-thigh. She felt a bit over dressed compared to the other girls, but it was better then wearing the other dresses Dawn suggested.

"Hey Jade!" Dawn yelled at her from where was trying to walk to her

Jade raised an eyebrow, watching Derek's sister try to squeeze between two dancing women as she gripped a cup tight in her hand. Jade threw her arm between the two dancers, grabbing onto Dawn's wrist and pulling her between them, not caring when they glared at her before going back to dancing. Dawn shook her head lightly, before offering the cup out to Jade.

"What is that?" Jade questioned

"I don't know. But it's good." Dawn shrugged, shoving the cup into her hand

Before Jade could give the cup back Dawn was already walking away to go talk to Irene. Raising the cup to her lips she took a sip, rolling the drink around in her mouth before swallowing. She wasn't all that sure what it was either, but Dawn was right in it being good. So with a shrug she took another sip, walking around as she looked to see if maybe Tori and the others had arrived or something.

Luckily her mom wasn't there, having the girl's go off with Lily while she stayed back to make sure everything would go well for the wedding. She was sure if her mother was there then she would have quickly taken notice if Tori and the others were there and kicked them out or something. Either that or forced Jade to come home early.

"Jade!" she heard another voice call for her

Turning she saw Lily walking over to her, a man dressed up as a police officer following behind her. Jade gave out a groan, only guessing that the guy in the costume must be the stripper someone had hired. He honestly wasn't her type either. He looked too much like that actor from some movie called Dear John. Cat had gushed on and on about how cute she thought he was, but Jade just wasn't that big on him as Cat was.

"This is Antonio Jade." Lily told her, pointing to the guy

Jade nodded her head, but didn't say anything as she raised the cup to her mouth again and took a longer sip this time. She watched the guy reach back, pulling a pair of handcuffs out from his back pocket and then twirling them around his finger as he walked closer to Jade. Most of the girls in the room had stopped dancing and now were watching what was going on. Most of them even seemed more interested in Antonio then Jade was, who only gave a bored look as he took her wrist.

"Your under arrest." he told her

"Unless you have proof, I'm afraid you can't arrest me." she told him

He raised an eyebrow, as if confused by her response but didn't say anything as he locked the one half of the handcuff around her wrist. Taking the cup she had, he handed the drink to Lily, about to hook the other end of the cuff around her other wrist but she saw a tan hand reach over and pull her wrist away.

Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw Beck standing there, bringing her hand up to his mouth before kissing the back of it. She smiled seeing him, pulling her other wrist away from Antonio. Lily and the other girls were now watching Beck, the other girls just figured he was another stripper while Lily was confused since she had only hired Antonio.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take this naughty girl off your hands." Beck told Antonio

Hearing giggling nearby, Jade looked past Beck to where Tori and Cat stood. Cat smiled as her eyes met Jade's, bouncing up and down and gripping tighter onto Tori's hand as she looked at her best friend. Antonio started saying something in french, and Lily quickly moved over and started replying to him. He sighed, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key, unlocking the cuff around Jade's wrist.

"I'm hoping you know him." Lily stated when she looked at Jade

"I do know him." Jade said nodding, looking to Beck who smiled down at her

Lily nodded her head, walking away while everyone else went back to dancing. Reaching down, Beck cupped Jade's cheek, pulling her up a little so that his mouth was almost on hers. She closed her eyes on reaction, waiting to feel his mouth on hers.

"I told you I'd come for you." he whispered before kissing her

She went to wrap her arms around his neck, but before she could she was pulled away from him and into a hug by Cat. Beck chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets as he watched the red head wrap her arms tight around Jade. He knew that out of all their friends, Cat missed her as much as Beck. Maybe even more then he did.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" Cat told her once she finally released her

"Sadly." Jade stated

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Cat yelled causing people to look in their direction again

"I think she just missed you too Cat." Tori said calming Cat down a bit

"You didn't even leave my coloring books Jade! You know, the ones you keep in your bag. OH! And the cereal you always bring me when I miss breakfast." Cat pouted out her bottom lip

Thinking of it now, Jade had remembered unpacking the various coloring books she had bought for Cat. Half of the pages colored in with bright colors. Derek had questioned her about them, but she wasn't going to tell him how she had bought coloring books for her best friend. And her mother had been confused when she had found a hidden stash of Lucky Charms Jade had also kept just for Cat.

"I still have them Cat, don't worry." Jade reassured her

"You do?" Cat asked excitedly

Jade looked over to Beck, trying not to want to stab the french women who had walked over and started talking to him. He had come here for her, not for these sluts.

"How about we give Jade and Beck some alone time Cat?" Tori questioned her

"But why Tori? We haven't seen Jade in a few days and – Oh look!" Cat had started to complain before seeing the bright neon lights Lily had hung up in one of the rooms.

Jade made her way back over to Beck, taking his hand and sliding it around her waist. He looked down to her and gave her a smile, while she only narrowed her eyes at the women who were flipping their hair and batting their eyelashes at him. Getting that they were no longer welcome, the women quickly walked off.

"I missed you." he told her, kissing her head

"It didn't look like it." she stated intertwining their fingers

"I came here for you, didn't I?" he questioned her

They were walking back in the direction of the bedroom in the small hotel room. Lily had shown her the whole place before people started crowding the place, and luckily no one was in there when her and Beck slid inside and closed the door behind them. The room full of people were now forgotten as it was just the two of them together.

He pushed her up against the door, lifting her off her feet as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her hands up and gripping onto his dark locks of hair as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms tight around her, slowly stepping backwards as he slid her dress up a little.

Collapsing back onto the bed, she slid her hands down to unbutton his jeans and push them down his thighs. She missed this so much, being in his arms, taking in his familiar scent of whatever cologne he often wore.

It didn't take them long to strip out of their clothes, which had all but now forgotten on the floor as she straddled his waist. His hands were placed on her hips his eyes looking up and meeting hers as he slid her down onto his cock and rocked his hips up into her. The silence of the room was soon filled with their moans as she rode his cock.

No one had tried to bother them in the room, so it was safe to say everyone knew not to interrupt them. Cat and Tori had ended up crashing on the couch after everyone has left and were nervous to bother the lovers when they had woken up the morning of Jade's wedding. Tori tried her best to brew up some coffee while Cat nervously looked down the hall.

"You think she'll still go to the wedding?" Cat questioned Tori

"I don't know." Tori said lightly shaking her head

She pulled the steamy mug up off the counter, taking a sip. She made a face, pulling the mug away from her mouth and sticking her tongue out as she tried to spit out the taste. She wasn't big of a coffee person, especially for Beck and Jade's taste of black with only two sugars. Cat giggled watching her reaction to the coffee.

"One time, my brother got a hot chocolate and he didn't wait for it to cool off. So he took a big sip and ended up spitting it all over this guy sitting behind us." Cat giggled out

"I'm afraid to ask what happened after he did that." Tori said before picking up the other mug and walking down the hall, Cat following closely behind her.

Cat lightly tapped on the door, before pushing it open. They both tried to hold in their chorus of 'aww!' when they saw Beck and Jade laying in bed, the sheets pulled up over their bodies and Beck's bare arms wrapped around her. Seeing their clothes on the floor they knew their friends weren't wearing anything underneath the sheets.

The smell of coffee though had Beck waking up. With a loud yawn he stretched his arms out, and heard a small squeak coming from a familiar red head when the sheets lowered a little from when he stretched. He quickly reached down, keeping the sheet from showing the girls more of him then he wanted them to see.

"We made you guys coffee." Tori said, her cheeks red

"Tori even tasted it to make sure it was the way you guys liked it." Cat said

"I don't know how you guys can drink this." Tori groaned out, handing one of the mugs out to Beck

He chuckled, imagining the face his friend probably had given when she had taken a sip of the coffee. He took the mug she offered out to him, taking a sip as he watched Tori set the other mug on the small table in the room. They all were currently trying to ignore the elephant in the room, but it was a conversation they would have to have at some point when Jade woke up.

Tori and Cat left before they felt more uncomfortable standing there, while Beck slid his hand over to brush hair out of Jade's face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned her body a bit more away from him, so he leaned over, waving his hand over the mug to get her to catch the smell of the coffee.

"Don't make me wake up." she groaned out

He chuckled, leaning over and kissing the corner of her mouth. He watch her mouth twitch up into a small smile as she let her eyes flutter open. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but stroke her cheek, taking in how gorgeous she looked right at this moment. But she always looked gorgeous to him, no matter what.

"When did you sneak out for coffee?" she questioned, sitting up a little

"Tori made it." he told her

She made a face, and shaking his head he slid his mug into her hand before climbing out of the bed to go grab the mug that Tori had set down for Jade.

"She risked her taste buds to make sure it was they way we liked it." he told her

"Thank god." Jade said before taking a sip

He moved over to sit down next to her on the bed, watching her eyes light up a little at the fact he had been right and that Tori had thankfully made them coffee, black with two sugars. He knew Tori wasn't much of a coffee drinker herself, and so was surprised that she had even known how to make it at all. But he figured maybe she made coffee for her parents in the morning.

They sat in silence until they finished their coffee. He took both of their mugs and set them back onto the table while listening to the rustle of sheets as Jade laid back down in bed. Moving to where their clothes lay on the floor, he pulled his boxers on and then his pants.

"Noo. Don't get dressed." she groaned out

"We have to leave this room at some point." he told her

"No." she stated, closing her eyes and turning to face her back at him

Walking back to the bed, he pulled himself to lay down next to her. She opened her eyes, peeking over the sheets to look at him. When he opened his mouth to say something to her, she shook her head before rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Jade." he whispered out her name, reaching over and taking the sheet she had, sliding it down a little

"No." she said another, trying to grip tighter onto the sheets.

"Say something sexy in French for me." Beck told her, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, shivering as she felt his fingers trailing patterns over her stomach. She didn't want to get up from where she was laying right now, she wanted to lay here forever and enjoy this moment with Beck. He scooted himself closer to her, moving to press his lips into the crook of her neck before kissing up to her ear.

"M'aimes-tu?" he whispered into her ear

"Je t'aime." she whispered back

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair and trying to roll herself on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips, but kept her pinned down to the bed as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She would have been successful in getting what she wanted in a few more minutes if Tori and Cat hadn't walked in.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled reaching over and covering Cat's eyes

"What's going on?" Cat questioned, confusion in her voice as she tried to pry Tori's hand off her eyes

"I told you we should have knocked!" Tori yelled

"It's fine guys." Beck said climbing off the bed and pulling his shirt on.

Jade sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched Tori uncover Cat's eyes. The redhead looked from Jade to Beck, still curious on what it was Tori had just blocked her from seeing. She then bounced over to the bed, throwing herself down to lay next to Jade.

"Andre and Robbie want to know if we're coming back yet." Tori said to Beck

"At some point." he replied, looking over to Jade

"Jade are you coming back with us?" Cat questioned, reaching over and taking Jade's hand in her's

The three watched her, waiting for her to reply. But she was waiting for Beck to say something to her, did he want her to come back with them? Would he be willing now to run back off to Hollywood with her and leave her parents and Derek here in France?

He didn't know she was waiting for him to answer though. When the room was stuck in silence he made his way past where Tori was still standing in the door. Jade sighed, throwing the covers off her body and going to pick up her dress. Tori flushed and covered her eyes again with Jade not caring that she was walking around naked in front of her and Cat.

"You act like you've never seen a girl naked before." Jade grumbled out as she slid her dress on

"I-I have.. Just I uh.." Tori stuttered out

"She does it all the time Tori, don't worry." Cat said, even though she too had her eyes covered

"Are you coming with us though Jade? Back to California?" Tori questioned

"I thought so.. But I guess Beck doesn't want me to." she said rolling her eyes

"But, we came over here just for you Jadey!" Cat pouted out her bottom lip, climbing off the bed

"I think he was waiting for you to say something Jade." Tori said

"Well how was I suppose to know that?" Jade snapped, stomping passed Tori

"I don't like it when their fighting." Cat whined out to Tori

"Same here.. Same here." Tori said shaking her head

Leaving the hotel room, Jade rushed down the hall as she saw Beck getting into the elevator. Just as the door was closing she reached her arm out, sliding the door's open wider and glaring at him as she pulled herself into the elevator with him. She didn't bother holding the door for Tori and Cat, crossing her arms as she heard the doors shut behind her.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked

"Like what Jade?" he asked her, also crossing his arms

Neither of them had hit a button to go up or down the elevator. They just looked at each other. When the door started to open from Cat or Tori hitting the button Jade reached over and slammed her palm onto one of the buttons, trying to keep the two from being interrupted.

"The whole reason I came to France was because you didn't want to run off with me." she started, pointing her finger at him "And now your getting upset with me because I was waiting for you to answer?" she snapped, placing her hands now on her hips

"Well Cat directed the question to you, not me!" he yelled back at her, motioning his hand to the door

"So what? What if she was directing it to you, but looking at me?" Jade yelled

"She said 'Jade are you coming back with us'! So I'm pretty sure it was directed towards you!" he yelled back at her

She groaned, listening to the door finally open on the bottom floor. An old woman stood outside, confused on if she should step inside or not as she looked at the two angry teenagers.

"Whatever Beck. I guess last night was just a mistake." she said, nodding her head before brushing past the woman and away from the elevator.

Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair as the woman finally took a step inside the elevator. She didn't say anything as she tried to focus on anything else but him. He though looked over to her, wondering if he should apologize for what had just happened, even though it wasn't her fault.

"You should probably go after her." the woman finally spoke up when Beck reached over and hit a button

The doors had closed, and the elevator jolted as it went up a floor. The woman didn't expect Beck to say anything back to her, but she had been experienced in being in love, and fighting with a person you loved. She reached inside her purse, pulling out a container of mints and popping the lid open and sliding two mints onto her hand. She held one out to Beck, who took it before she slid the other into her own mouth.

"I'm just tired of fighting with her.." he finally said

"All relationships have arguments from now and then. But you mustn't give up." she told him as the elevator reached her floor

He watched her walk off the elevator, before the door closed again and the elevator started moving back to the lobby floor. When the door opened again Tori and Cat were standing outside, obviously haven given up trying to ride the elevator and had taken the stairs down. Beck walked out of the elevator, not saying anything to them as he walked towards the exit.

They didn't say anything as they followed him. Which helped him all the more think, think about what he should do. Maybe some of it had been his fault that Jade hadn't replied to Cat, he did obviously say to her that he didn't want to run off with her in case her parents called the FBI or something to track them down. But he wasn't going to waste the time of coming here, to try and get to her before she was married.

"Who wants to go to a wedding?" he asked the girls as he pulled the rental car out of the lot they had parked in the night before

"Oh I love weddings!" Cat said happily

"We'll have to get something formal." Tori muttered

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have Cat with us then." Beck said with a grin

"Yay! Tori I think you would look good in blue!" Cat said clapping

The ride back to the hotel Cat talked about what she was going to make, and would guess at Tori and Beck's sizes. The two only rolled their eyes at how excited the girl was for making clothes for them, but Tori was happy that Beck knew what he wanted to do in his relationship between him and Jade.

"What took you guys so long?" Robbie questioned when they walked into the hotel room

Robbie was laid out on the couch, the remote in his hand as he clicked through channels. Andre peeked out from the small kitchen, a pot held in one hand and a box in the other hand. Cat skipped over to Robbie, pulling him off the couch before shoving him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Don't bother with possibly burning down the kitchen Andre. I'm sure there will be plenty of food at the wedding." Tori said when she walked into the kitchen

"Wedding?" he asked confused

Tori only nodded, taking the pot and box out of his hand and setting them down before also dragging him and Beck into the direction Robbie and Cat had gone into.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 23**

"_Derek, do you take Jade to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said, his eyes on Derek_

_Derek grinned, nodding his head as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. He opened his mouth, giving a 'I do' before drowning out the preacher as he turned to Jade. Soon Jade would be his, Jade August Allen._

"_Jade, do you take Derek to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him-"_

_Jade wasn't paying attention. Her mind was repeating 'No, no, no, no' and she just wanted to gather up the skirt to her dress and run back down the isle her father had just escorted her down. Where was Beck? Why wasn't he stopping this?_

* * *

Two more chapters guys. Excited, nervous, both? Hehe. Thank you all so far for the reviews, it really makes me want to update faster just reading everything you guys have to say. Whether you guys have been reading since the beginning, or just recently, it really does make me smile reading all of your reviews.

Thank you bella1985 for the review for the last chapter. I feel bad for not knowing if my french is well at all in these last few chapters, kind of wish I had actually finished my French class in high school.

If I could refer you guys to every Victorious fanfic I loved reading, I think we'd be here forever. But I really want to refer out the fanfic _The Daily Grind _by **1Styx and Stones1** they just did their first Victorious fanfic and I am IN LOVE with it. Honestly, I've read it about twice and about to read it for a third time. Very well done plot and characters to me all seemed in character. Definitely worth a read, I think.


	23. CH23, Stop This Nightmare

_**Chapter Twenty Three; Stop This Nightmare**_

Time was ticking away, and when she should be getting ready for her wedding she instead found herself standing in front of the mirror, her hands gripping onto the sink as she stared at her reflection. She regretted this so much, she just wanted to be back in California with Beck and their friends. Sitting in Sikowitz class and listening to him go off about acting. Or sitting in the Asphalt Cafe listening to Andre write another song while Cat offered them candy from her bra.

She felt the bile rising up in her throat, and diving over to the toilet she almost ripped it off as she lifted the lid and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She panted when she was finished, listening to the door open and heels to click against the floor as someone walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Lily questioned

Scooping her hair up, her free hand was running circles over Jade's upper back as she tried to look at the girls face. She knew how nervous she had been when she had gotten married, but she couldn't imagine how nervous Jade was that she was getting married to a guy she wasn't even in love with.

"I don't want to do this." Jade muttered

"I know sweetie." Lily said in a light tone

Jade sighed, pushing herself away from the toilet. She reached over, grabbing some toilet paper and dabbing at her mouth. Could she just claim she was sick and didn't want to get the groom sick? That would work right? Though her mother would probably make her come sick or not. She already had the chapel filled with so many people. Photographers ready to take pictures of the bride and groom and interviewers ready to get the Allen and West family all over the world.

"Want a nerve pill?" Lily questioned, pulling her purse onto her lap

Jade felt her mouth twitch into a small smirk. When Lily said that she remembered the one teacher at Hollywood Arts, the few times he would open up a bottle of pills and down almost the whole bottle during one class. Lily raised an eyebrow at Jade's smirk, waiting to see if she was going to answer her or not.

"I'd rather not." Jade replied

Lily nodded her head, closing her purse and pulling herself up to her feet. She offered her hand out to Jade, who took it and let her help her up. Lily opened the bathroom up, allowing Jade to step out first before she followed behind her. Mrs. West was rushing around the room, trying to make sure Dawn's dress and hair was good before she turned her attention to Jade.

"C'mon Jade! Your not even ready yet!" she groaned out

She walked over to her, taking her and sitting her down on a chair. Jade sighed and winched as her mother ran a brush quickly through her hair, but before she could possibly pull chunks of hair out Jade stopped her. Her mother sighed, before walking around her and going to get her shoes and her dress.

"Mom, calm down!" she snapped

She readjusted the blue extensions in her hair, but her mother narrowed her eyes at her. Jade raised her eyebrows back at her, watching her stomp over and push Jade's hands away, sliding her hands through her hair and sliding the extensions out of her hair.

"You will dress like a princess, not like some rebel for your wedding." she simply told her

Jade sighed, watching her mother walk away and set her extensions on the small dresser in the room while Dawn walked behind Jade and started brushing out her hair. She shoved her hands away, because she could brush her own hair and didn't need other people brushing her hair for her.

Lily quickly snatched the dress she had made for Jade out of Mrs. West's hands before out of her rush she ended up ripping something. She had spent so long working on this dress and she didn't want it to get ruined before it even could go through one wedding. Walking over to Jade, she smiled watching Dawn at least pile up Jade's hair into the way Mrs. West wanted it for the wedding, whether Jade liked it or not.

"Follow your heart, and maybe the future will change for you." she told her as she stood up

Dawn and Mrs. West left to go out and sit with the others. Lily stayed and looked away as Jade stripped out of her clothes until she was standing in her bra and panties. Taking the dress out of Lily's arms, she slid it over her head. Maybe she could convince Lily to hold everyone long enough for Jade to sneak out of the doors of the chapel and run off.

"You look beautiful Jade. And I'm sure Beck would say the same if he could see you right now." Lily told her, zipping up the back of her dress.

"Ya.. But he's not. So what's the point." Jade sighed

Her hand moved up to the ring on the chain around her throat. Would he be leaving France right now? Would he be flying back to his life in California and try to replace her with one of the girls that threw themselves all over him. Would he go out with one of those Northridge girls that wandered to his house in the mornings for a ride to school?

Lily sighed. Even though she only knew Jade for a couple of days, she hated seeing her like this. She didn't know how Jade's parents could do this without regretting their decision. Was the money and the fame that important that they would give up their only child's happiness just for their own?

"It's time." Mr. West said as he opened the door

Taking in his daughter's appearance he smiled. Walking over to her, Lily stepped away and left the room so that the two could have a private moment alone. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking over her face before stroking her cheek.

"You look so much like your mother, Jadelyn." he stated

"As much as you mean that as a compliment, I don't take it as one." she said crossing her arms

He chuckled, shaking his head before offering his arm out to her. She slid her arm through his, walking with him as they left the room. When most women who got women's hearts were probably pounding fast in their chest as they got ready to get married, Jade felt as if any moment her heart would stop beating all together. It wouldn't be her marrying Derek, but an empty shell of a body.

Everyone in the room had quieted up, and then it was her cue as the music started up. They turned the corner, and all eyes were on them as her father escorted her down the isles of people. She saw the flashes of camera's from the corner of her eyes, and the silent whispers of a woman standing in front of a man with a video camera as he caught everything on tape.

Where was Beck?

* * *

"Hurry!" Tori yelled from the back seat

"Tori, if I go any faster I will be going over the speed limit." Robbie said from the drivers seat

"This is an emergency! I'm sure the police won't care if you break some speed limits!" she groaned out

Cat giggled from her seat between Andre and Tori in the back, looking forward out the window as Robbie tried to switch into a lane. But he kept letting people cut in front of him and honestly Beck was in no time for Robbie to be worried about his good driving record. Reaching over, Beck took hold of the wheel and forced Robbie to cut in front of a guy who started honking his horn at them.

"Beck what are you doing!" Robbie questioned

"Move!" Beck only said as he unbuckled his seat belt

Robbie started muttering things about this not being safe as he also unbuckled his seat belt. Beck quickly pressed his foot onto the gas before they either went ramming into the car in front of them. Robbie was still muttering as he buckled himself into the passenger seat and watched Beck as he tried to cut through a few more people.

"Oh! Yellow punch buggy!" Cat giggled pointing before punching Andre and Tori in the arm

"Ow!" Tori and Andre both yelled out

"Can this traffic be any slower?" Beck snapped

He couldn't give her up. He just couldn't, he wasn't going to lose her to Derek and not after he had come all this way to France to get her back. He was thankful that they had brought Cat along, the girl had been quick in making the outfits in the little time they had. Tori and Cat sat in the back in dresses while the three boys were each wearing a tux.

He slammed his hands into the steering wheel when it had come to the point where the traffic barely even moved. He couldn't do this, by the time they reached the chapel then she would be Derek's and Beck would be nothing to her but the past. He reached over to the door, throwing it open.

"Beck where are you going!" Andre yelled from the back

"I'm getting the girl I love!" he called back before sliding out the door and running down the street.

Andre groaned, unbuckling his seat belt and quickly pulling himself now into the drivers seat. He slammed the door shut, watching the back of his best friend as he ran up the street. Car's were honking at him, but it wasn't like he was getting in the way since the traffic was barely moving. Cat gasped, covering her mouth hoping that Beck didn't get hit by a car as he ran.

"You think he'll make it in time?" Robbie questioned them

"He loves her enough." Tori whispered

"One time, my brother and me watched this movie called Forrest Gump. And the guy ran and ran and just kept running, just like the girl told him to." Cat said with a smile

The group continued to watch Beck until he was finally out of their sight.

* * *

"Do we have the rings ready?" the preacher questioned

A small girl walked forward, holding up a small white pillow with two rings sitting on top. The preacher smiled, nodding his head before flipping open the small book in his hands. He peeked at Jade and Derek over his glasses, before clearing his throat.

Jade's hand was once again playing with the chain around her throat. She should have probably taken it off before she had walked out of that room and up this isle, but she couldn't part with it. Not when these were her last minutes of feeling like someone loved her enough to give his all for her. Even if he wouldn't be part of her life after this.

The preacher turned his full attention to Derek, who stood watching Jade. She looked so beautiful in her dress, though she was nothing in comparison to how handsome he looked standing in front of all these people and camera's. He hoped they were catching a good angle of his face, and his hair.

"Derek, do you take Jade to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said, his eyes on Derek.

Derek grinned, nodding his head as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. He opened his mouth, giving an 'I do' before drowning out the preacher as he turned to Jade. Soon Jade would be his, Jade August Allen.

"Jade, do you take Derek to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him-"

Just wasn't paying attention. Her mind was repeating 'no, no, no, no' and she just wanted to gather up the skirt to her dress and run back down the isle her father had just escorted her down. Where was Beck? Why wasn't he stopping this? Why couldn't she have just replied to Cat's question and said she was leaving with them. She wouldn't be standing here then, she'd be on a plane sitting next to Beck and leaving for California.

"Remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher questioned Jade

She stared at him. Her mouth was dry, and she was curious how long she could hold out answering his question until someone would get the hint. All eyes were on her, waiting for her to reply. She couldn't do this, she couldn't say no when she would only be lying. She didn't love Derek, she wouldn't comfort Derek, she wouldn't keep him in sickness and in health. And she definitely wouldn't remain faithful to him.

"Jadelyn?" the preacher raised an eyebrow

"I.. " she licked her lips

Looking over, she saw her mother glaring at her, mouthing the words 'I do' and her father sitting next to her, his hand holding her mother's hand tightly on her lap. She was drowning everyone out though, all she could think of was the boy who she loved with all her heart. She wanted him to be standing here with her, his tan hand holding her pale hand in his. His hair tickling her skin whenever he would lean down and whisper into her ear.

Her hand gripped tighter onto the necklace around her neck, feeling the ring almost burning the palm of her skin. She had gone through so much trouble to keep this ring with her, the whole issue with Johnny and putting Tori through all of that. How Dan had saved her from him. How she had almost risked her own life just to save Beck's.

Was all of that worth this outcome?

_Life, is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. So, love the people who treat you right and forget about the ones who don't. And believe, that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance – take it; if it changes your life – let it. Nobody said that it would be easy.. They just promised it would be worth it._

The words that Sikowitz had told her that day were now in her head. He was right, life wasn't easy. It gave her and Beck so many obstacles to get through, but this was the hardest obstacle that life was giving her. She needed a way over this one, but she needed Beck there to help her get through it. But he wasn't.. She had let him go.

With a defeated sigh, she let her hand drop away from the ring. It was time, they were waiting for an answer and Beck wasn't here to rescue her.

"I d-"

"Jade!"

Her eyes widened. That wasn't his voice, it couldn't be? But she saw everyone's attention turn away from her and to the hall that her and her father had arrived from. Was he really here? He was out of breath as he turned the corner, panting as he looked down the isle and his brown eyes met her blue ones. It was him, there was Beck Oliver standing down that isle.

"Beck?" she questioned in a whisper

He smiled. She looked so beautiful in that dress, her black hair drawn away from her face and piled on top of her head. And even from the distance he could make out the chain around her neck, the ring he had given her resting against her chest. He took a few steps forward, and could hear whispers from all the people. The camera's had been turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned, stepping in front of Jade

"I'm here for the girl I love." Beck said

The crowd was gasping, people looking back and forth between Beck and Jade as more whispers arose. This had to be for some movie that they had been tricked into wasn't it? They had never once witnessed something like this happen in a wedding.

"Your too late." Derek said through gritted teeth

"Actually, I think I'm just in time." Beck said walking further down the isle

"Someone stop him! Are you all just going to stand there and do nothing?" Derek yelled looking around

No one made a move though. Even Jade's mother was stuck in her seat, her eyes looking at her daughter. She had known about this hadn't she? She had plotted against them just to embarrass them all in front of national TV and all these important people. She pulled herself out of her seat, stomping over to her daughter.

"You planned this! Your trying to ruin us!" she yelled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist

"I didn't plan any of this mother." Jade said with a smirk

"Your a liar!" her mother screeched, her hands moving up and gripping onto her hair

Behind Beck the rest of the gang arrived. Robbie held Cat close to his side as he looked around the room, luckily no attention was on them so they didn't feel like they had just interrupted something. They also watched as Beck walked closer until he was standing in front of Derek, who was the only thing standing between him and Jade.

"This can't be happening." Mrs. West groaned out, sinking to her knees

"Maybe you should think about your daughter's own happiness once in awhile." Lily said walking over and pulling Mrs. West away from Jade

Derek groaned, pushing Beck out of his way as he stormed down the isle. Andre and Robbie quickly stopped him though, grabbing him by the arms and pointing him so that he could watch Beck step closer to Jade. She smiled, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at him. He had come for her, he wasn't leaving her.

"You know.. You could have come earlier." she said

He chuckled, reaching out to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, sliding her hand down and pulling off the ring on her finger that Derek had given her. She let the ring drop to the floor as Beck reached around her neck, taking the chain off and sliding the ring off the chain. Everyone was quiet as they watched him take her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me, Jade West?" he questioned her

"Noo!" Mrs. West cried out, trying to pull herself out of Lily and Mr. West's grip

Jade ignored her mother though, her smile widening as she looked at Beck. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss in which he returned. Her free hand went up to run her fingers through his hair, his free hand moving down to rest on her hips.

"Yes." she whispered when their lips separated

Soon the room was filled with cheering and clapping as everyone stood up. Beck smiled, pulling Jade in for another kiss. Andre and Robbie let go of Derek, who stormed out of the chapel while the group of friends ran down the isle to join their friends. Cat quickly pulled Beck and Jade into a hug, tears running down her face as she almost squeezed the breath out of them.

"What a day, huh?" Tori questioned Andre

He chuckled, nodding his head as he reached over to take her hand in his. She blinked, turning her attention to him and then to their hands. Smiling, she intertwined their fingers before looking back to Beck, Jade and Cat. The redhead was bouncing on her feet as she told Jade about how Beck had rushed out of the car to get here.

Jade rested her head against Beck's shoulder as the crowd of people started getting out of their seats. A few had come up and congratulated Beck and Jade, others at least moving into the other room to enjoy the food that had been set up for the wedding so that it didn't go to waste. Even a few photographers went to ask to take a few pictures of the couple, which Beck agreed to even though Jade didn't want to.

"I hope I can set up the next wedding." Cat chirped in

"Sure Cat." Beck said

"Nothing pink though." Jade groaned out

The group silenced up when Mr. West walked over. Beck and Cat were kind of expecting him to slap her like the first time they had all hung out, now that the strangers were gone. But instead he turned his attention to Beck, holding his hand out to him. Beck raised an eyebrow, before taking his hand in his.

"I guess if your what my daughter wants, I can deal with that." Mr. West told him

"Thank you Mr. West." Beck said shaking his hand

"Though I can't say much for Mrs. West." Mr. West chuckled out

He looked to his daughter, reaching over and pulling her into a hug. She blinked, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back. Pulling away, he turned and walked away to join his wife who had followed after Derek out of the chapel. Reaching over and sliding his arm around her shoulders, Beck pulled her back to him.

"I don't think I've seen you so happy." he joked with her

"Don't push it." she said narrowing her eyes at him

He smiled, nodding his head before sliding his finger under her chin and lifting her face before leaning down and catching her mouth in a kiss. Soon the kiss turned into a make out as he slid his tongue into her mouth. They ignored their friends as they made groans, knowing that this was the only thing they missed when Beck and Jade weren't together. Their usual 24/7 public display of affection.

"I think they have cake in the other room." Tori said

"Oh cake!" Cat cheered

"Cake does sound good." Andre added in

"Let's go enjoy some cake!" Robbie exclaimed

**The End.**

* * *

Well, how did you guys think of the ending? I'm a little upset that it is over, but I loved everyone's reviews and how they felt on this. And I'm pretty excited to work on my next story, and to also finish up My Mockingbird and Through It All. I figured I'd answer and thank a lot of my reviewers.

**Bade569, sshaw101, twenty four7bade, fairytwin, loesslalala, Crazywoobie, NeedMoreBade, superstar1030, alwaysthinking101, bella1985, Jeremy Shane, khay, asia-is-brown, 00Savannah00Sierra00, daniyeahthatsme, Behind-my-shades, DifferentOne4Ever, beckandjadeobsesser, Yamile324, BadeIsYourWay, JolinaLUV, lizardgillianx3, LizGilliesFanForever, CollidingWind, ButterfliesOnTheWall, KIMMIK100, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, Guest, Ichiruki2240, iluvbade, RozalieJogiax3, XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D, Jellgell, Ellie, Rylee, Amy Shan, jhenybadefan, BadeandJadeRules, oshii-enma, MidniteMasquerade, heyitsmelucyxxx, TWLucySykes, Mallory1917, IamVictorious10, Marrox13**

Phew, so many hehe. I love you guys so much and I appreciate every review whether you have been reading since chapter one or if you just started reading when we were at chapter 20. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and read what you guys have to say. Thank you guys so much, love you all so much.

Xoxo TheBansheeQueen


End file.
